El amor es inesperado
by lady esmeralda
Summary: Cuando menos lo esperas, cuando menos se te antoja y por kien menos kieres comienzas a sentir amor. Es un sentimiento fuerte e incontrolable, porq no rendirse a el?, vale la pena sufrir por amor?
1. Default Chapter

Se veía por las desiertas calles una figura corriendo velozmente, la lluvia azotaba fuertemente a la figura, que se notaba traía una gabardina en tonos azulados que le llegaba hasta la rodilla. Como estaba tan oscuro la figura no se dio cuenta de una poza, que cuando pisó resbaló y se tumbó contra el suelo.

Se hincó en el suelo, unos mechones de cabello castaño claro indicaban que era una mujer, que con sus manos cubría su rostro empapado. Agradeciendo que nadie estuviera allí para verla llorar incansablemente. Se paró lentamente y comenzó a caminar hacia ningún rumbo en especial.

Pronto se encontró al frente de un departamento que conocía muy bien, dudosa, entró, y pronto se encontraba en el ascensor esperando para el 8º piso, donde se encontraría supuestamente su prima y amiga, que siempre que contaba con ella, esta la escuchaba para todo. El ascensor paró en el 5º piso, donde entró un hombre alto, muy buen físico, el cabello que le caía en los ojos de un color marrón, y ojos del mismo color, aunque un poco más miel que el cabello. Llevaba, al igual que ella, una gabardina, pero negra.

Ella solo estaba con la mirada baja, y él miraba la puerta del ascensor esperando llegar (luego de haber apretado el botón) al 11º piso (el edificio constaba de 15 pisos), de pronto un apagón por causa de la tormenta paró al ascensor, asiendo que la mujer se asustara enormemente, escuchó un leve "diablos" que provenía de su acompañante. Ninguno decía nada, hasta que ella comenzó a temblar recordando los eventos pasados. Se resbaló lentamente hasta el suelo, y quedó sentada con nuevas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, y sin evitarlo unos murmullos alían de sus labios

Por favor…no por favor…no quiero…- ante esta actitud su acompañante se agachó a su lado, e intentaba sacarla de su estado

¿se encuentra bien?- le preguntó agachándose

No, por favor, no, no quiero…-las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, el hombre la zarandeó haciéndola despertar de su trance

¿se encuentra bien?- ella lo miró y asintió, pero luego agregó al saber que la luz no había vuelto

Sí, lo siento mucho- dijo limpiándose y parándose. Él la ayudó, y luego ella vio por la escasa luz que él le tendía un pañuelo, lo aceptó y murmuró un bajo "gracias"

No hay por qué- el extraño vio que ella extendía su mano

Sakura Kinomoto- dijo ella, él aceptó su mano, y contestó

Azoran Li- dijo quedamente, en ese momento la luz volvió, y ambos pudieron apreciar sus rostros más definidamente. Ella tenía el rostro más hermoso que hubiera visto en su vida. Unos mechones caían en su rostro hasta sus hombros, pero se notaba que su cabello era largo y sedoso, y se ondulaba en las puntas. L que más le impresionó fueron sus bellos ojos verdes, tan o más hermosos que puras esmeraldas.

Él era, para todas las chicas, un sueño de hombre. Sus cabellos alborotados y algo mojados por la lluvia era marrón, su expresión dura lo hacía ver maduro y más guapo aún. Sus profundos ojos color chocolate combinado con miel fueron lo que más llamó la atención de la joven. Ella salió de su letargo cuando el ascensor anunció su 1º parada en el 8º piso. Ella desvió la mirada y se encaminó hasta su bolso que se hallaba a unos pasos de ella. Lo tomó y se encaminó hasta la puerta

Hasta pronto- le dijo a él, quien asintió con la cabeza, y luego el ascensor siguió su curso hasta la siguiente parada.

Ojala que pueda recibirme- murmuró Sakura caminando hacia una puerta, apenas aguantando las lágrimas. Tocó la puerta 703 y esperó a que abrieran. Se oyó un "enseguida voy" desde dentro del departamento. Mientras esperaba los recuerdos inundaban dolorosamente su mente….

**--------------------------------------FLASH BACK------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Ya eran las 01:26 a.m., estaba feliz hablando con su hablando con su abuelo aquella noche, y aunque tenía sueño, se negaba a dejar solo a su abuelo.**_

**_Ambos estaban sonrientes conversando amenamente, ya que rara vez se juntaban para hablar, por diferentes motivos. Él estaba ocupado últimamente puesto que estaba en Inglaterra haciendo algo desconocido para la muchacha._**

_**Hablaban de cualquiera tontera que se les cruzara por la mente, hasta que un ruido desconocido se escuchó en la ventana, de inmediato su abuelo se paró y la escondió en un closet, mientras ella observaba por un agujero todo lo que ocurría en la sala de aquella casa que su abuelo arrendaría mientras estuviera en Japón. Observó cada horrible escena que se proyectaba cruelmente ante sus ojos……**_

_**--------------------------------------------FIN FLASH BACK-------------------------------------------------------**_

La puerta se abrió sacándola de sus recuerdos, allí se encontraba una muchacha muy poco más baja que ella, muy bonita. Tenía el pelo negro azabache que caía como cascada por su espalda, más largo que el de Sakura, y unos preciosos ojos amatistas. Estaba con una sonrisa, que desapareció por completo al ver la cara de su amiga y prima

¿Saku?- preguntó extrañada, luego Sakura se lanzó a sus brazos soltando todas las lágrimas que contenía desde hace más o menos 1 hora- ¿¡qué te pasa?- preguntó asustada mientras cerraba la puerta abrazándola y la llevaba a un sillón mientras trataba de consolarla

Tomollo…lo vi todo Tomo…-así era como ella la apodaba, pero ahora le importaba más porqué sakura estaría así

Sakura, por favor cálmate y dime, ¿qué paso?- Tomollo vio la gran tristeza que emanaba de los normalmente alegres ojos de Sakura, miedo, dolor, angustia, y tristeza

Estaba con él…- comenzó sollozando, pero Tomollo la interrumpió

¿con quién?-

Con nuestro abuelo- el asombro se dejó ver en el rostro de Tomollo, pero la dejó continuar

Entraron por la ventana, él me escondió en el armario…no sabía que hacer Tomo…-luego dejó de hablar porque las lágrimas se lo impidieron

¿Quién, ¿Quién entró por la ventana Saku?- esto ya la estaba asustando mucho

No lo sé…unos hambres que dijeron algo acerca de…no sé que era…intenté salir sin que me vieran, pero cuando me miraron, me sonrieron de forma tan…malvada…y me dijeron que me buscarían a mi y a el elegido…- todo esto lo decía llorando, pero ahora ni hablar podía, mientras recordaba todo.

Luego de lo que le pareció eterno, Sakura se quedó dormida llorando en sus brazos, ella la recostó en la cama de la pieza de visitas, la recostó preguntándose que le causaría tal conmoción a su amiga, y se fue a meditarlo a la sala. Pronto el teléfono la sacó de su letargo, y fue a atender

Diga- contestó- Dpto. Daidogi-

Buenas noches srta. Daidogi, habla en detective Hardwif, Jean Hardwif. 1º oficial de el departamento de homicidios de la policía de Tokio- escuchó una voz grave

¿qué necesita?- su tención iba en aumento cada segundo, asustada porque fuera algo relacionado con su abuelo y por lo que vino Sakura

Quisiéramos preguntarle si Uds. conoce (no me sé el nombre del abuelo de Sakura, si alguien lo sabe, plz me lo diga, hagan cuenta como si lo escribí, ok?)-

Sí, es mi abuelo, ¿porqué?-

Lamento mucho tener que decirlo por teléfono, pero…ha sufrido un ataque a la casa que estaba arrendando-

¿¡qué le paso, ¿¡está bien?- a esas alturas ya estaba histérica hablando por teléfono

Lo sentimos mucho, el…ha muerto hace unos segundos en la clínica central (hagan cuenta de que hay una clínica central ¬¬) y necesitamos la declaración de su prima, que estuvo presente (y todas esas cosas q piden los policías, datos, declaraciones, y todo eso) ¿podría venir mañana a la clínica con su prima?- Tomollo estaba choqueada, las lágrimas corrían libremente por sus mejillas, pero pudo hablar

Claro, n-no se preocupe- luego de despedirse calló sentada al sillón, llorando desconsoladamente, ahora entendía a Sakura- "por eso estaba tan mal… ¡ella lo vio todo!"- pensaba mientras lloraba. Llevaba en esa misma posición unos 10 minutos, cuando la sobresaltó el timbre, se limpió como pudo-"¿quién podrá ser?"- abrió la puerta aún con marcas de llanto en su rostro, y se sorprendió de ver a su mejor amigo y amado en la puerta. Un muchacho alto, musculoso, pero no exageradamente, cabellos que se le acercaban a los ojos, de color azul profundo, el mismo color del mar inútilmente ocultados bajo unos lentes que lo hacían ver más apuesto e interesante, traía una sonrisa, pero al ver la cara de su amigo tiró su bolso y se agachó un poco hasta estar a su altura, le cogió el rostro con ambas manos haciéndola sonrojar, pero por las situaciones que ocurrieron esta vez no le importó y se lanzó a sus brazos llorando nuevamente

¡Eriol!- decía ella, él cerró la puerta y la abrazó consoladoramente

¿qué pasa Tomollo?- preguntó asustado

Ho Eriol, es horrible…-decía ella llorando. El muchacho la sentó y luego de unos minutos ya estuvo más calmada

¿qué pasa?- volvió a preguntar suavemente

Mi abuelo… murió hoy…hace un rato…y Sakura lo vio todo…-terminó de decir, Eriol solo atinó a abrasarla mientras ella lloraba

¿ella está muy mal?- preguntó suavemente entendiendo el estado de Tomollo

Sí…llegó a mi puerta, y cuando abrí estaba empapada y llorando. Estuvo llorando mucho tiempo, así que se alcanzó a secar. La acosté en la cama de la pieza de visitas. Mañana tenemos que ir a hacer los tramites de la muerte de nuestro abuelo- decía tristemente

Si quieres yo te puedo acompañar- le ofreció, pero ella negaba con la cabeza

D-de seguro t-tienes algo m-más i-importante que hacer- decía tartamudeando por culpa del hipo que le causó el llanto

Nada es más importante pata mí que mis queridas amigas, y eso deberías saberlo muy bien ya- se levantó invitándola a acompañarlo por el amplio departamento hasta la amplia cocina- ven, voy a hacerte un té, eso te ara mejor- ella no se opuso ni acepto, se sentó en una silla de la cocina, y esperó a que el té estuviera listo. Cuando este ya lo hubo estado, lo tomó sin prisa, hasta que el sueño la estaba venciendo, y sin darse cuenta se durmió en la silla, Eriol la llevó a su habitación, y como había una tormenta, decidió quedarse en la 2º habitación de invitados, seguro de que ha Tomollo no le importaba, porque ya lo había hecho bastantes veces, para trabajos que debían realizar en la universidad, o en sus actuales trabajos, ya que trabajaban juntos.

Sentía dolor en su alma, estaba triste, lo sabía, el dolor de saber que a su abuelo lo habían asesinado en frente suyo no era muy favorable, sentía aún húmedas sus mejillas, había llorado toda la noche. Se movió y se fijó que le dolía todo el cuerpo, haber estado corriendo 45 minutos bajo la lluvia no era muy bueno que se diga. Se fue al baño, se metió en la tina llena de agua caliente, y las lágrimas salinas se combinaron con en agua tibia. Borró todo recuerdo de su mente, excepto las últimas palabras de su abuelo…….

_**------------------------------------------FLASH BACK---------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Estaba asustada, su abuelo la miraba mientras la guiaba hasta el armario, y sus palabras quedaron grabadas en su mente**_

**_Sakura, ya no hay tiempo, me gustaría haber estado más tiempo contigo, pero no pude, lo siento- su voz sonaba angustiada, pero luego se tornó más urgida- escúchame bien: no te culpes, nadie sabe mi secreto, te lo diré a ti, la verdad. Busca en tu corazón y no te rindas, cuando menos lo esperes, encontrarás lo que buscas con tanto anhelo si lo propones, TÚ eres la…- pero un retumbo no lo dejó continuar_**

_**----------------------------------------------------------------FIN FLASH BACK---------------------------------------------**_

Los golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus crueles recuerdos, escuchaba la melodiosa voz de su prima hablarle

Sakura, apresúrate- le decía

En seguida voy- dijo ella. Se vistió y salió, para encontrarse a Eriol, quien al verla le sonrió tristemente, ella comprendió entonces que lo sabía, él y su prima, y los tres se abrasaron, un silencioso pero lleno de sentimientos abraso, el más sincero de todos.

Iban los tres en el auto de Eriol, un turise BWM negro. Todos estaban callados, Sakura de alguna manera agradecía este silencio. Tardaron unos 7 minutos en llegar al hospital. Apenas entraron un hombre se acercó a ellos. Alto, cabello muy corto y negro, y ojos del mismo color que reflejaban confianza

¿srta. Daidogi, ¿srta. Kinomoto?- preguntó llegando hasta ellas. Tomollo y Sakura asintieron, y él sonrió un poco- me presento, soy Hardwif, Jean Hardwif. 1º oficial del departamento de homicidios de la policía de Tokio- su voz era grave, que infundía cierto respeto

Él es Eriol Hiragisawa, amigo nuestro- explicó Tomollo en vos un tanto baja

Un gusto conocerlos- todos le dieron una reverencia al mismo tiempo que él se las devolvía

Bien, srta. Kinomoto, no sabe cuanto me gustaría evitar esta parte, pero necesitamos su declaración de los hechos ocurridos la noche del 23 de Octubre- dijo tristemente

Cl-claro, no se preocupe. Entiendo que es su trabajo. Y…cooperaré en lo que pueda- dijo Sakura débilmente, el oficial Hardwif le hizo nuevamente una reverencia y respondió

Me halaga srta., espero que no sea tan malo recordar para Ud.- luego, mirando a los demás- srta. Daidogi, ¿me haría el favor de hacer todos los trámites de la clínica?-

Claro, no se preocupe, y gracias- luego Tomollo se fue con Eriol y Sakura a una oficina con el oficial Hardwif.

Dígame, ¿qué estaba haciendo Ud. Y su abuelo antes de que entraran por la ventana esos bandidos?-

Dígame Sakura- tras un asentimiento de él, continuó- estábamos hablando- a medida que hablaba, la voz se le quebraba- como hace tiempo que no nos veíamos, n-nos juntamos, y-y de pronto alguien e-entró por la ventana…y…mi abuelo me escondió en e-el armario, vi todo…fue..con una pistola, al parecer traía un e-especie de silenciador, l-le dispararon…-un solitaria lágrima recorrió su mejilla, y el oficial la interrumpió

No tienes porqué continuar si no quieres, Sakura- pero ella negó

S-sé que debo continuar- se limpió esa lágrima, y continuó- cuando recibió el b-balazo, calló al instante- en ese momento se tapó el rostro con una mano, pero continuaba- cuando se fueron de esa habitación, no pude aguantar, y…me salí, pero voté una mesa, volvieron, pero me dejaron escapar…- luego de eso ninguna otra lágrima salió de sus ojos

Muchas gracias, tu declaración nos servirá, te lo prometo- luego de eso ella sacó un pañuelo verde de su cartera, era aquel pañuelo que el extraño del ascensor le había dado. Aún lo conservaba. Se limpió con dicho objeto, y luego miró a Hardwif

Me falta algo…-

¿qué?-

Me dijeron…que me buscarían…-un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de ambos….

_**--------------------------------------------------FLASH BACK--------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**_Aterrada, después de votar aquella mesa, vio como esos sujetos, uno muy alto, cabello rubio y ojos negros, otro mediano y ojos azules, pero pelo negro. Ambos irradiaban maldad, y el más bajo le sonrió malévolamente_**

_**Te encontraré…no importa donde…cuando…con quién estés…sufrirás el mismo destino…- ella se fue corriendo mientras que un creciente dolor se acumulaba en su pecho, y las lágrimas salían libremente de sus ojos….**_

_**--------------------------------------------FIN FLASH BACK-------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Entonces te hayas en peligro- dijo Hardwif decidido

Supongo…-dijo ella con una triste sonrisa

Te propongo algo-

¿qué?-

Vete de aquí- al ver la mirada confundida de Sakura agregó- vete a otro país, vete y no vuelvas. Si te buscan, informa a la policía de ese lugar y listo- ella sonrió

Es una buena posibilidad- se levantó lentamente cuando ya todo terminó

Espero que tomes en cuenta mi solución- le dijo Hardwif cuando se despedían

Lo haré, adiós- luego se fue en busca de su prima, que ya tenía todo listo, el funeral, la iglesia, las flores, solo faltaban las invitaciones, que no serían demasiadas, solo familiares y amigos de confianza, que cabía recordar que no eran muchos- gracias por todo Tomollo, Eriol, pero he tomado una decisión- les dijo Sakura al llegar a su lado

¿cuál?- preguntó Eriol curioso

Me iré de Japón- al ver la cara de asombro de ellos, les contó lo que le contó al oficial Hardwif (la última parte)

¿a dónde?- preguntaba Tomollo triste, porque no quería separarse de su mejor amiga y prima (en las próximas veces no lo pienso repetir) en estos momentos

No lo sé- dijo ella triste

Ya sé a donde nos podemos ir- dijo de pronto Eriol, en medio de todo ese silencio. Las dos lo vieron con cara rara por lo que había dicho

¿tú también te vas?- le preguntó Sakura

¡me extraña que lo preguntes!- ahí Tomollo sí que se entristeció, primero Sakura y ahora ¿Eriol, no podía ser

Que bien- dijo Sakura sonriéndole

¿y cuando tenías planeado decírnoslo?- preguntó Tomollo triste

Pero solo ahora se me ocurrió esa idea- explicó

Y, ¿Cuándo se van?- preguntó Tomollo, asiendo como si no le importara demasiado


	2. 2º ¿qué le pasa a Sakura?

Hola!

Bueno, espero q lean esta historia y q les guste, plz, tomatazos, felicitaciones, comentarios o sugerencias en reviews, plz, o si kieren me dejan su mail.

Disculpen si en algun momento digo: Azoran y no Shaoran, ok?

Aclaraciones q no puse en el cap anterior:

CCS **NO **es mío, aunque me gustaría, jeje, pertenece a CLAMP

No hago esto con fines de lucro ni nada por el estilo

Están hablando-

"están pensando"-

(mis aclaraciones o comentarios)

_**---------------------------------------FLASH BACK--------------------------------------**_

_**Bla, bla, bla**_

_**--------------------------FIN FLASH BACK---------------------------------------**_

Bueno, eso es todo, aquí va

Cap. Anterior:

¿tú también te vas?- le preguntó Sakura

¡me extraña que lo preguntes!- ahí Tomoyo sí que se entristeció, primero Sakura y ahora ¿Eriol, no podía ser

Que bien- dijo Sakura sonriéndole

¿y cuando tenías planeado decírnoslo?- preguntó Tomoyo triste

Pero si solo ahora se me ocurrió esa idea- explicó

Y, ¿Cuándo se van?- preguntó Tomoyo, asiendo como si no le importara demasiado

2 capítulo: 

Hay Tomoyo, a veces eres tan despistada como Sakura – dijo Eriol, Tomoyo se sorprendió por esto, pues no se lo esperaba- tú vienes con nosotros-

¿yo?-

No, el vecino- bromeó Eriol, Tomoyo se sonrojó pero no dijo nada- claro que tú, no pensabas que te íbamos a dejar a ti, o a Sakura irse sola ¿o si?- preguntaba Eriol mientras los 3 caminaban hacia el auto. Eriol sonreía, Tomoyo tan solo estaba sonrojada con la mirada baja

Pero, ¿y el funeral?- preguntó Sakura luego de estar ya los tres dentro del auto

Lo celebraremos en Hong Kong- propuso Eriol simplemente

Me parece bastante bien- dijo Tomoyo. Sakura no dijo nada, y trató de no pensar en lo ocurrido aquella horrible noche…….

_**--------------------------------------FLASH BACK--------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Sakura, me alegro de que seas mi nieta….- le susurró su abuelo, ella había salido del armario y corrió hasta su abuelo, que se hallaba en el piso, desangrándose**_

_**Te pondrás mejor…todo saldrá bien….-murmuraba ella echa un mar de lágrimas, intentaba inútilmente cubrirle la herida para que no saliera más sangre, utilizando sus conocimientos en medicina, puesto que estudiaba esta materia- llamará a la ambulancia…y te pondrás mejor- él solo negaba sonriendo, y acarició una húmeda mejilla de Sakura mientras sonreía **_

_**Toma esto…- con su otra mano se arrancó un medallón desconocido para Sakura, y se lo entregó. Esta ni siquiera pudo mirarlo, porque abrasaba a su abuelo desconsoladamente- era…de tu madre…- cada vez estaba más débil**_

_**Te pondrás bien. Iremos al lago, como solíamos hacer cuando mi padre murió….¿lo recuerdas?- preguntaba ella**_

_**Claro…yo y tu prime logramos al fin……recuperar tu….hermosa sonrisa……- ya estaba cerrando los ojos, pero Sakura lo zarandeaba**_

_**Abuelo….abuelo, resiste abuelo….- suplicaba llorando- ¡abuelo!- ante este pequeño grito el anciano abrió los ojos, para dedicarle sus últimas palabras a Sakura**_

_**Confía…..en tu corazón…….cree en…..los demás tanto como en ti misma……cree…..en tu……- lo último que Sakura débilmente escuchó fue "poder". Su abuelo cerró los ojos, y ella lo movía constantemente**_

_**Abuelo……vamos abuelo…..la ambulancia no tarda…..¡abuelo, por favor…..no me dejes…..- suplicaba abrasándolo y botando lágrimas de dolor, de pena- ¡no abuelo!...no tu……¡ABUELO, ¡NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- ante tal grito, ella se paró desconsolada, y corriendo a la ventana, votó una mesa, atrayendo la atención de los maleantes que se hallaban en la cocina. Cuando vinieron, sonrieron, y la dejaron ir, destruida**_

_**-----------------------------------------------FIN FLASH BACK-----------------------------------------------**_

Se despertó sobresaltada, con nuevas lágrimas en los ojos, se halló en su pieza (se me olvidó aclarar antes q ella compartía Dpto. con Tomoyo, así q donde ella antes durmió, era su pieza), acostada. Consultó su reloj de mesa, y se sorprendió de la hora que era. Debían haber salido a las 12:35 p.m. del hospital, y ya eran las 3:20 p.m.

Se levantó suavemente, luego de haberse secado las lágrimas, se dirigió a la cocina para beber jugo. Encontró a Tomoyo comiendo con Eriol, y los saludó vagamente

Oigan, ¿me quedé dormida?- preguntó Sakura sentándose con un vaso de jugo en la mano

Si, estabas tan tranquila que no te despertamos. ¿quieres almorzar?- le preguntó Tomoyo

Si no es molestia-

Claro que no- Tomoyo se levantó, calentó fideos y se los puso en la mesa a Sakura

Sakura, ¿te parece que nos vallamos a Hong Kong en tres semanas?- le preguntó Eriol

A mí si, puedo pedir una semana para mudarme, estoy segura que me la darán - dijo Sakura, Tomoyo y Eriol asuntieron

En nuestro trabajo podemos pedir unos días libre- explicó Tomoyo. Ella trabajaba en una empresa de la familia de Eriol. Eriol era el jefe de esa empresa, que se dedicaba a hacer varios tipos de eventos durante el año, como desfiles, bailes, y esas cosas. Tomoyo trabajaba para él, porque era diseñadora, y había veces en que Eriol y Sakura la convencían de cantar en algunos eventos, y Eriol le pagaba extra por eso.

Pero, tu empresa Eriol, está aquí, ¿Cómo piensas ir a Hong Kong conmigo entonces?- preguntó Sakura

Hay, tan despistada como siempre- decía Eriol negando divertido

¿hoe?- expresó Sakura confundida

Sakura, lo que pasa es que la empresa de Eriol está en varios países, y Eriol escogió Hong Kong para irnos porque allí también está la empresa de Eriol. Solo es cosa de que avise allí y le preparen su oficina, y la mía- explicó Tomoyo pacientemente

¡ah!- comprendió Sakura- entonces no veo problema- dijo luego

Yo tampoco- agregó Tomoyo

Está decidido, nos vamos en tres semanas- dijo erio y luego avisó que debía hablar con un amigo suyo en Hong Kong, y se fue.

Por más que Tomoyo insistió, no logró convencer a Sakura de que saliera de su habitación. Ella se fue a su habitación a leer, pero no podía sacar de sus pensamientos a su querido abuelo. Por más que intentaba, lloró mucho tiempo, como seguramente su prima lo estaría asiendo.

No podía parar, el constante dolor que la había abarcado las últimas horas salía a flor de piel en ese momento.

"porqué él……porqué no yo……así estaría con mis papás……y mi hermano……"- lloraba en su cama, lloró y lloró por horas. Recordaba como su abuelo la había sacado de aquella depresión en que se hundió cuando sus padres y su hermano murieron, era pequeña en ese entonces, pero recordaba haber sufrido tanto, como ahora lo estaba asiendo. Recordó lo mucho que extrañó a su hermano a pesar de tener 8 años. Lo mucho que extrañó la calidez del cuerpo de su madre al dormir en las noches de tormenta. Lo mucho que extrañó la compañía de su padre, y su siempre deliciosa comida. Lo mucho que extrañó la presencia de su hermano cuando algo malo le pasaba, cuando querían dañarla. A pesar de irse a vivir con su tía, prima y abuelo, siempre los extrañó mucho. Pronto esa tristeza se fue acabando con la constante compañía de sua buelo y prima, ya que su tía siempre trabajaba. Pero cuando estaba libre, compartía con ella y Tomoyo como si fuera también su hija.

"y ahora……..el también se fue…."- fue lo último que pensó antes de dormirse, para que nuevamente los sueños la persiguieran, diciéndole que pudo salvarlo, que no lo hizo por egoísta, que no lo amaba, que era ella la culpable.

¡NOOOOOO!- despertó con ese horrible grito. Provenía de la pieza de su prima, no se dio cuenta de las constantes lágrimas que corrían por su rostro, y corrió hasta entrar en la pieza de su querida prima. La vio allí, en la cama, revolcándose con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Se revolcaba en la cama como si la torturaran. Caminó hasta ella y la tomó de la mano

Estoy aquí Saku……yo aún estoy contigo……sé fuete, se fuerte conmigo….-le susurraba al mismo tiempo que más lágrimas surcaban su rostro. Por el dolor de la pérdida y el estado de Sakura.pronto ella se fue calmando, y Tomoyo tan solo escuchaba algunas pequeñas frases de sus labios

Lo siento…..fue mi culpa….- pronto Sakura dejó de soñar, al parecer, esas cosas, porque ya no se revolcaba, Tomoyo le tocó la frente y comprobó que tenía una temperatura considerable de fiebre, trató de despertarla, pero sólo logró que abriera los ojos por breves instantes, y luego se hundiera nuevamente en fiebre. Llamó a Eriol y esperó con ella. Pronto el ruido de la puerta la sobresaltó, fue rápido a abrir la puerta, y se encontró a un preocupado Eriol allí

¿Qué pasa?- preguntó él alarmado

Es Sakura, tiene mucha fiebre- pronto lo llevó a la pieza de Sakura, y él la revisó brevemente

Llama a un médico- le indicó él, ella obedeció y pronto el médico llegó.

Eriol y Tomoyo estaban fuera de la habitación, y vieron al médico salir de ella

¿Qué le pasa?- preguntaba Tomoyo, Eriol la cayó con un gesto, y el médico comenzó

Tiene mucha fiebre, esta grave- al ver la cara de ellos agregó- hay que llevarla al hospital, allí podrán curarla- luego de que bajaran a Sakura hasta el auto, la llevaron rápidamente hasta el hospital central. La pusieron en una camilla, le dieron una inyección e hicieron esperar afuera a Tomoyo y Eriol.

¿Qué pasó?- Eriol calló el silencio con esa pregunta, Tomoyo lo vio tristemente y comenzó el relato

Yo estaba durmiendo- omitió las parte de que estaba llorando- y me despertó un grito de Sakura. Fui a verla, y estaba hablando en sueños y moviéndose a todas partes de la cama. Se revolteaba y murmuraba….- cuando ahogó un sollozo continuó- decía que….que lo sentía, que…..que era su culpa- no pudo evitar una lágrima, y Eriol la abrazó

Esto es mucho para ella, ¿no?- preguntó él. Eriol también recordaba el estado de depresión de Sakura, pues un año después de la muerte de sus padres él llegó a la ciudad, y cooperó con ayudarla, sacándola a pasear con Tomoyo, llevándola a distintas partes hermosas de la ciudad, y así las conoció a ambas

Apenas yo puedo soportarlo- lloraba Tomoyo. Pronto se secó las lágrimas, y tomó las manos de Eriol, asiendo que este extrañamente se sonrojara, al igual que ella- si nos vamos, una pequeña parte de este dolor se quedará aquí, por eso debemos, y fue una gran idea- el médico que los atendió ingresó a la sala de espera

Ella debería mejorarse con esa inyección que le dimos- mirando las caras de alivio agregó- pero no sabemos que pasará. Les recomiendo que luego de que la visiten vallan a descansar. Podrán verla mañana nuevamente- le sindicó la sala de Sakura y fueron a verla, allí estaba, muy tranquila

Estará bien- aseguró Eriol, Tomoyo asintió con mirada triste. Luego de haber estado ½ hora allí, se fueron. Eriol decidió quedarse en el departamento de Tomoyo para acompañarla, pero ella no se pudo negar, estaba demasiado deprimida para eso.

A la mañana siguiente se levantaron temprano para ir a verla, y Eriol vio marcas de lágrimas en el rostro de Tomoyo antes de que ella se fuera a bañar.

Luego llegó a desayunar lo que Eriol había preparado, y se fueron al hospital.

Cuando llegaron la secretaria les indicó que sí podían pasar, pero les advirtió que ella había tenido un problema en la noche, y que empeoró. Fueron casi corriendo a la pieza de ella (no se puede correr en un hospital, jeje). Cuando llegaron, las lágrimas inundaron el rostro de Tomoyo, y la preocupación en el de Eriol.

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**_

**Hola!**

**MUAJAJA, soy mala, lo dejé en suspenso**

**gracias por los reviews, aunque hayan sido 2 u.uU**

**Bueno, gracias por leerlo igual, por comentarios y todo, espero q lo sigan leyendo**

**GRACIAS a:**

**serenity-princess: me alegro q te haya gustado el fic, y si, lo voy a continuar. Espero que sigas leyendo el fic, y q me mandes otro review (empiezan a salirle lagrimitas a lady esmeralda) gracias…….**

**chouri: gracias por haberme aclarado lo de Tomoyo, q bueno q te este gustando, y espero q este cap te gusta mas que el anterior**

**tienes razón, me he adelantado mucho, pero comprende q ella se tiene q ir porq la están amenazando, y lo aclaro más en este cap (espero ). Y claro q no me he enojado, te agradezco q me aclares cosas y me alegra saber tu opinión. **

**Bueno, este es el 2º cap, prometo tratar de subir el 3º pronto!**

**Adiós!**

**-----Lady Esmeralda----- **


	3. 3º En Hong Kong

Hola gente!

He aquí mi 3º cap., y espero q les guste

Weno, gracias a todos los que me han seguido hasta aquí, y espero que me sigan más allá.

Emmm, se me había olvidsado, en este fic Sakura tiene 18, Eriol 20 y Tomoyo 19, Sakura va a estudiar medicina, Tomoyo y Eriol trabajan juntos en una empresa que heredo Eriol. Eriol es el jefe y Tomoyo una gerente de un departamento de le empresa.

Emmm……no se que mas

CCS **_NO _**es mio, aunque sería feliz, jeje

No hago esto con fines de lucro ni nada por el estilo, solo que lloren, rían, rompan la pantalla O.o, o algo más

están hablando-

"están pensando"-

(mis comentarios o aclaraciones)

**Hablan en chino-**

_Están en un sueño_

_**----------------------FLASH BACK----------------------------------**_

_**BLA, BLA, BLA**_

_**-------------------FIN FLASH BACK-------------------------------**_

--------------------------cambio de escena---------------------------------------------------

Capítulo anterior:

Cuando llegaron la secretaria les indicó que sí podían pasar, pero les advirtió que ella había tenido un problema en la noche, y que empeoró. Fueron casi corriendo a la pieza de ella (no se puede correr en un hospital, jeje). Cuando llegaron, las lágrimas inundaron el rostro de Tomoyo, y la preocupación en el de Eriol.

Capítulo 3:

Allí se encontraba Sakura, con un cable que le ayudaba a respirar conectado a la nariz, junto a otros conectados a todo tipo de maquinas (ya saben como son los hospitales). Había una máquina que detectaba sus latidos. El médico estaba a su lado tomando una especie de apuntes, desconocidos para ellos.

¿parientes?- les preguntó mirándolos tras sus gafas

Sí- respondió Tomoyo, sin dejar que Eriol dijera algo

Bien, deben saber que ella ayer estaba muy bien, a cada minuto iba mejorando su estado de fiebre. Pero cuando la dejamos sola en la noche, algo malo tiene que haber pasado. Cuando llegamos estaba gritando en sueños y llorando. Le tomamos la temperatura y estaba en el triple de cuando nos fuimos. Sin duda, si nos hubiéramos tardado unos instantes más, habría muerto- Tomoyo ahogó un grito, y Eriol bajó la cabeza unos instantes

Pero, ¿qué le pasa ahora?- preguntó Eriol

No lo sabemos con certeza, puede que en este hospital no la puedan sanar.- dijo gravemente, pero luego con esperanza y seguridad agregó- pero, en Hong Kong, China, hay hospitales muy avanzados en que si duda les dirán y sanaran a la srta. Kinomoto- ellos se vieron entre sí

Pensábamos irnos a HOng Kong en unas semanas- le informó Eriol

Dudo que resista más de 1 semana ½, así que váyanse cuanto antes. Si es que no tiene más percances, podrá viajar en avión, pero tienen que asegurarse de que no tome otros rumbos, o sería peligroso para ella- los aconsejó el doctor

Bien, tomaremos su consejo, y muchas gracias- dijo Eriol. Ambos se corrieron para dejar pasar al médico, que debía revisar a otros pacientes. En cuanto se fue Tomoyo caminó hasta Sakura y la abrazó tiernamente

Estarás bien…ya verás que estarás bien- decía llorando. Eriol la abrazó a ella, y así se quedaron un buen rato.

Estaba en su BWM negro, se dirigía a su famosa empresa. Se estacionó y se dirigió a su oficina.

Llegando allí abrió la puerta, dejando ver una amplia habitación azulada, con un escritorio de roble, con una silla de cuero giratoria, negra (no sé si me entienden) y grande.

Se sentó y llamó por un aparato a su secretaria. Esta entró pidiendo permiso y se quedó mirando a su jefe

María (q original ¬¬), por favor dile al piloto de necesito que nos lleve a Hong Kong mañana mismo, a las 8:00 a.m.- le ordenó con voz amable

Si señor- ella se disculpó y se fue inmediatamente. El hombre buscó en sus cajones, hasta que encontró un papel con un número escrito

Es hora de que me ayudes, mi amigo- susurró a la nada, y marcó en el teléfono el número que estaba anotado en el papel.

Se hallaba en su departamento, en su cuarto. Era verde claro, su cama era de 1 plaza ½, con un cubrecama verde oscuro. Había una mesa de noche con una lámpara y un despertador, un amplio armario pegado a la pared y una ventana con una mini terraza que dejaba ver un hermoso paisaje de la ciudad.

Se encontraba pensando en sus problemas, en su trabajo que cada día le exigía más a pesar de su corta edad realizándolo, aunque nadie conociera su verdadera dedicación. Era policía, pero lo otro siempre lo mantenía en secreto, muy pocos lo sabían.

En la cama se veía un hombre alto, muy buen físico y bien proporcionado, cabello marrón y profundos ojos entre miel y chocolate. Vestía un pantalón negro y una camisa roja sin mangas.

Estaba tan concentrado cuando sonó el teléfono, que ni cuenta se dio, pero al 2º tono se sobresaltó y contesto

**Departamento de Li, ¿quién habla?- **contestó con voz seria

**Espero que no me hallas olvidado, Li-** lo saludó una voz demasiado conocida para él

Nadie podría olvidar a alguien tan…tan tú- dijo él en perfecto japonés con una voz fría

Yo también te quiero, 'Shaoran'- puso énfasis en la última palabra, haciendo que su amigo frunciera el seño

Ya para, ¿qué quieres?- preguntó fríamente

Un favor- la otra voz se tornó extrañamente seria

¿Qué necesitas ahora, Hiragisawa?- preguntó Li

Que me alojes en tu casa unos días, mientras compramos casa o departamento-

Claro, y aunque me niegue, si mi madre se entere aceptará encantada- decía con desánimo

Claro, bueno, no vengo solo, vengo con 2 amigas. Una de ellas tiene que viajar con urgencia a Hong Kong porque está grave en el hospital, y nos dicen que allí podrán curarla- dijo tristemente

¿las chicas de quien me hablaste?- preguntó desinteresado

Si-

¿una de ellas es ese ángel?-

S-si- titubeó Eriol

Bien, tráelas, no creo que a alguien le importe- luego agregó- ¿Cuándo vienen?-

Mañana en la mañana, no hace falta que nos vengas a buscar, iremos directo al hospital-

**Bien, nos vemos mañana aquí a las 1:30 p.m. para el almuerzo, mas te vale llegar- **terminó en chino el joven Li

**Gracias por todo.** **Nos vemos mañana a esa hora, adiós- **colgó y se fue a avisarle a su madre.

Cuando colgó el teléfono suspiró, pensaba que iba a decirle que no o algo por el estilo.

Que bueno que recuerda las amistades- subió la mirada para ver entrar a Tomoyo a su oficina, le sonrió y ella le correspondió, aunque él se dio cuenta de que era una sonrisa forzada

¿Cómo esta?- preguntó

Igual. Aunque pienso que esta mejorando- contestó ella, sentándose al frente de Eriol

Nos vamos mañana- le informó él, ella solo asintió con la mirada perdida

¿Dónde nos quedaremos?-

En la casa de un viejo amigo-

¿no se molestará por nosotras?- le preguntó temerosa

Claro que no. Su 'casa' podría albergar a la mitad de la ciudad- bromeó el, ella solo rió un poco. Pronto él se ofreció a llevarla a su casa, y ella acepto vagamente.

Cuando ya estaban allí Tomoyo le pidió que se quedara un momento con ella, porque no quería estar sola

Claro, si tú quieres- le contestó él. Pronto fueron a la cocina y comenzaron a hablar

Si, Sakura siempre fue muy inocente- decía Tomoyo sonriente

¿fue?- preguntó Eriol, Tomoyo casi suelta unas lágrimas, pero Eriol lo notó y agregó- Sakura fue, es y será inocente, ¿me oíste?-

Gracias- ella se levantó y lo abrazó, al mismo tiempo que ambos se sonrojaban y se abrazaban, en ese momento ambos se miraron a los ojos, perdiéndose en las profundidades de sus ojos.

Eriol, yo….- pero fue callada por las profundidades de sus ojos. Él corrió un mechón de pelo que caía por la mejilla casi albina de la muchacha. Sin darse cuenta se fueron acercando, cada vez más hasta que sentían el aliento del otro en su boca. Cada uno sentía los latidos del otro en el aire, y Eriol acarició levemente los labios de Tomoyo con su nariz, permitiendo que un suspiro saliera de ellos. Cuando Eriol estaba decidido a acortar el poco espacio que separaba sus labios, se oyó un trueno y se cortó la luz, asiendo que ellos se salieran de su mundo de sueños

¿qué…pasó?- preguntó Tomoyo con la voz entrecortada, pero seguía en la misma distancia de Eriol, que la tenía aprisionada por la cintura, y olía su cuello

Casi pasa lo mejor de mi vida…pero ninguna tormenta lo va a impedir dos veces…-su voz sonaba decidida, y a Tomoyo le dio un escalofrío. Pronto sintió una sensación demasiado agradable en los labios, se llevó las manos a la cara, y encontró el cuello de Eriol. Pronto mariposas subían por su estómago y una sensación indescriptible la invadió. Pronto le correspondió de la misma forma en que él le daba el beso. Pronto la falta de aire invadió sus cuerpos, y se separaron lentamente. Antes de que ambos abrieran los ojos, Eriol acarició el labio inferior de Tomoyo con sus labios, y antes de que Tomoyo reaccionara, ya se había separado de ella, asustado por su propio acto

Tomoyo yo…lo siento mucho, en serio…- dio un gritó pequeño de desesperación y se encaminó a oscuras a la puerta de salida, cuando halló la manilla de la puerta, intentó abrirla, pero un peso lo impidió. Un nuevo rayo (o trueno, no se cual les gustes mas, jeje) permitió que viera a Tomoyo recargada en la puerta con una mirada nunca antes visto. Ella se acercó decidida a él, lo agarró del cuello e hizo que la abrazara por la cintura. Pronto se encontraba besándolo como hace unos segundos, y él no dudó en corresponder. Eriol se separó de ella cuando la luz volvió, ella se sonrojó mientas él le acariciaba una mejilla

Gracias por eso- luego se fue. Tomoyo se tocó los labios, y luego se fue a acostar con una bella sonrisa.

Se levantó temprano con nuevas esperanzas. Se bañó, se vistió y tomó desayuno, extrañando la presencia de su prima. Pronto llegó Eriol a buscarla, y ambos se sonrojaron y sonrieron. Cuando llegaron al hospital para llevarse a Sakura, se alegraron al ver que había bajado unos pocos grados. Le llevaron al jet privado de la empresa de Eriol (bueno, con toda esa plata, kien no tendría uno?) y subieron ellos también. Eriol llamó al hospital para que los esperaran con una camilla del hospital en el aeropuerto. No demoraron mucho (bueno, es un jet, no?) y allí estaba la camilla, la subieron y se la llevaron. Luego de ir con ellos al hospital y revisar que no le faltara nada a Sakura, y de que la atenderían muy bien, salieron del hospital para dirigirse a la mansión Li. Ninguno decía nada, hasta que Eriol paró un taxi.

**¿A** **dónde lo llevo, señor?- **le habló en chino el conductor, a lo cual Tomoyo puso cara de confusión ( :S así mas o menos)

**A la mansión Li, ¿sabe donde queda?**- le preguntó

**Claro, señor. Aunque no es muy frecuente – **luego de eso emprendieron la marcha, y Tomoyo le preguntaba cosas a Eriol en japonés, que el conductor no entendía

¿sabes hablar en chino?- le preguntó sorprendida

Claro, y tengo entendido que tú también- le dijo sonriendo

Solo un poco- dijo sonrojada, recordando la noche anterior

Bien- luego de eso guardaron silencio, hasta que en el paisaje se divisó una mansión enorme, con un hermoso jardín. Pronto se hallaron al pie de una enorme reja, Eriol pagó el taxi y se bajó junto a Tomoyo. Tocó lo que parecía ser el timbre, y se escuchó en chino

**¿Quién es y qué desea?- **

**Soy Hiragisawa Eriol, invitado del joven Li Shaoran- **contestó en perfecto chino

**Lo lamento joven Hiragisawa, no lo reconocí- **se escuchó la voz arrepentida de una sirvienta

**No hay problema- **luego se abrieron las rejas lentamente, dejando ver un hermoso paisaje, donde se excedían hermosos árboles, y una que otra fuente.cuando comenzaron a caminar, Eriol tomó la mano de Tomoyo, asiéndola sonrojar, pero ella no se negó. Cuando llegaron a la gran puerta de entrada, estaba abierta. Vieron bajar de una gran escalera a una bella mujer. Era alta, tenía el cabello largo y negro, y ojos del mismo color.

**Tanto gusto verla, sra. Li- **le dijo Eriol cuando ella ya estaba ante ellos. Le tomó la mano y la beso delicadamente, Tomoyo solo se inclinó

No es necesario el idioma en nuestra casa, Eriol- luego se volteó a Tomoyo- mucho gusto, Li Ieran a tus servicios-

Mu-mucho gusto, Daidogi Tomoyo- se inclinó levemente, al mismo tiempo que ella

Ieran, no sé como agradecerte todo lo que…- pero Eriol no pudo continuar, porque un enorme barullo lo interrumpió, Tomoyo se asustó al ver a lo que parecían ser 4 mujeres bajando estrepitosamente por la escalera, gritando cosas en chino

**¡Eriol, ¡que guapo estás!- **decía una de ellas

**¿porqué no nos has venido a ver?- **decían todas ellas, acariciando a Eriol por todos lados (todos lados permitidos ¬¬). Pero la voz de Ieran las paró en un instante

**Basta, ¿no ven que viene con su novia?- **su voz sonaba autoritaria. Las 4 miraron a Tomoyo, y al mismo instante las cuatro se abalanzaron sobre ella también acariciándola

**¡que linda!- **decían las 4

**¡Shiefa, Fanren, fuutie ,Feimei basta!- **luego las 4 se pararon en fila con la cabeza baja, dejando un poco asustada a Tomoyo

Eh…Ieran, yo…nosotros no somos…novios- murmuró Eriol un tanto avergonzado. Tomoyo solo se sonrojó y Ieran hizo lo que al parecer fue una sonrisa, pero se disculpó

Bueno, Shaoran está por llegar- dijo Ieran, y en ese instante se oyó la puerta abrirse, dejando ver a un muchacho alto, musculoso, con cabello marrón y los ojos entre chocolate y miel, con la mirada muy seria. Eriol sonrió al verlo

Hablando del rey de roma- dijo divertido

Hiragisawa- dijo tendiéndole la mano. Él la aceptó con una sonrisa, y sorprendiendo al chino, lo abrasó. El lo correspondió, con lo que se podría decir 'sonrisa' en el rostro.

Si supongo bien, usted es Daidogi Tomoyo- le dijo seriamente a Tomoyo (es como obvio, no ¬¬?). Ella asintió

Por favor, Li, no me llames de usted- le pidió con excelentes modales, el solo asintió, y mirando a Eriol agregó

¿no que venías con 2 amigas?-

Si- dijo Eriol tristemente- pero ella esta grave, al parecer aún no descubren la causa de la constante fiebre-

Lo lamento- se disculpó Li

No lo hagas, no sabías- luego de haber conversado unos momentos dejaron que Eriol y Tomoyo fueran a descansar en las habitaciones que les habían preparado. Tomoyo entró en una habitación grande, pintada en varias tonalidades lila. Había una cama de 1 plaza ½, con un cubrecamas blanco, al igual que las sabanas y las almohadas. Había un televisor grande (no se cuanto, pero grande) en una mesa, debajo de ella había un reproductor de DVD. Había un armario pegado a la pared, y una puerta que daba a un baño. (no, si no es grande la casa de Shao…)

Espero que estés cómoda- le dijo Ieran, quien la había guiado hasta allí

Muchas gracias por todo- le agradeció ella mientras la veía salir. Como pudo llegó a la cama y se quedó dormida al instante.

Eriol caminaba al lado de Shaoran, quien le guiaba cerca de la pieza de Tomoyo para que el también pudiera descansar.

¿no te ha vuelto a llamar?- preguntó Eriol, rompiendo el silencio

No- dijo secamente Li, y luego agregó bajando la cabeza- gracias por todo lo que hiciste…amigo- Eriol sonrió complacido, y respondió

No tienes por qué darlas-. Llegaron a la pieza que ocuparía Eriol, ubicada en el mismo pasillo que la pieza de Tomoyo y la de Sakura.

Era muy similar a la de Tomoyo, pero esta estaba pintada en tonos mas azules que lilas. Cuando Li se fue, se lanzó a la cama directo a dormir, pero unos bellos ojos amatistas inundaron sus sueños.

_Estaba allí, lo sentía, pero una oscuridad le cubría el rostro, pero era él, su abuelo…_

_¿abuelo?- preguntó a la nada_

_Sí Sakura, soy yo…-escuchó la voz de su abuelo afirmar_

_¿Dónde estas, no te veo…-se quejaba_

_Sakura, se que soy muy importante para ti, como también lo son Tomoyo y Eriol, pero debes entender que esto no fue tu culpa, y que no debes dejarte llevar por la tristeza…no debes dejar que la culpa opaque tu sonrisa, ni que la pena tu belleza…- le decía mientras se acercaba a ella, quien lo esperaba con lágrimas en las mejillas_

_Pero abuelo…estuve allí…pude detenerlo…no hice nada por detenerlos…- decía mientras intentaba divisarlo en la oscuridad_

_Me alegra que no lo ayas echo…a ti te esperan muchos años por delante aún, y ojala que sigas mi consejo e intentes vivir lo mejor que puedas durante los años venideros…-pronto divisó su cara, una sonrisa enmarcaba su envejecido rostro. Pero se veía joven, descansado, y de alguna manera, vivo_

_Abuelo…-susurró ella mientras lo abrasaba, y sentía como él le correspondía_

_Mi Sakura…espero que pases esta enfermedad que te atormenta en la actualidad, y no te hago prometer nada, porque sé que es difícil. Yo estaré aquí- le dijo señalándole su pecho- siempre para ti- le dijo besando su frente. Ella le sonrió como pudo, y se fijo que él empezaba a desaparecer_

_Abuelo, ¿qué…?- no pudo continuar, porque él la callaba con un dedo, y susurraba_

_Es hora de despertar…todos te esperan…tienes que seguir viviendo esta vida…- lo último que alcanzó a escuchar fue "tienes que conocer…" pero lo otro su abuelo lo dijo tan despacio que no lo alcanzó a escuchar._

Sakura…tienes que ser fuerte…Eriol y yo estamos preocupados por ti…y el abuelo también…-

_¿quién es?- preguntaba en su sueño mientras escuchaba esa melodiosa voz, que poco a poco la reconoció- ¡Tomoyo!- exclamó sorprendida_

Tomoyo, ella estará bien…tú y yo la conocemos…sabemos que no se rendiría por nada…-

_¡Eriol!- _comenzó a llamarlos, y pronto ese campo visual se transformó poco a poco en una habitación blanca, con un peculiar olor a…

Hospital- murmuro Sakura. Vio a Tomoyo allí, sonriendo feliz junto a Eriol, y ambos se lanzaron a abrasarla

¡que bueno que despertaste Saku!- le decía Tomoyo con lágrimas

Vamos, ni siquiera estaba tan grave, ¿o si?- preguntó ella, y Eriol le dijo

Estabas tan grave como para perder el conocimiento durante 5 días y medio- a Sakura repentinamente le sonó el estomago de hambre, y ella agregó algo avergonzada

Ahora si les creo- dijo mirando de forma crítica su estómago. Todos rieron, pero Sakura no tanto como lo habrías hace unas semanas.

Bien Sakura- le decía el médico, después de haber sido regañado por Sakura por haberle dicho Kinomoto- parece imposible para nosotros los médicos, pero de lo que sea que tuviste hace un día, se te quitó por completo. Pero sin embargo cuídate de resfriados y cosas así, y tendrás que venir cada semana para una revisión, ¿OK?- preguntó mirándola

Claro- tomo sus cosas y se despidió de las enfermeras y doctores. Se fue en un auto que la familia Li le prestó a Eriol, y mientras iba llegando recordó su sueño, sin evitar una solitaria lágrima, que nadie detectó (raro, no?). sonriendo tristemente, se sorprendió ver a una GRAN mansión a lo lejos. Eriol le explicó que esa era la mansión Li, donde se estaban quedando por la cortesía de los amigos de Eriol. Admiró hasta terminar el trayecto esa gran mansión, y cuando se bajó en la reja, se le calló la mandíbula. Cuando le dejaron pasar al jardín corrió como no hacía hace años, mirando todo.

Ya esta mejor- dijo Eriol observándola sonriente junto con Tomoyo

Que bueno que no se le hace tan duro- agregó ella

Pero en cualquier momento la tristeza volverá, y ella no podrá resistirlo- dijo Eriol tristemente

Lo sé. Por eso estamos aquí, para que lo olvide- y luego se dirigió con Tomoyo al lado de Sakura, que estaba en la enorme puerta mientras sonreía tristemente pensando

"a él le hubiera encantado todo esto"- ni cuenta se dio cuando ya habían abierto la puerta y se encontraban adentro, mientras se acercaba una majestuosa mujer de cabellos negros y ojos oscuros, que demostraban serenidad y respeto

Li Ieran a sus servicios- le presentación la hizo exclusivamente para Sakura, porque Eriol y Tomoyo ya llegaban ahí 4 días

Ki-Kinomoto Sakura, mucho gusto- se presentó ella inclinándose torpemente, completamente al contrario de lo que hizo su prima cuando se presentó

Espero, srta. Kinomoto, que le sea de agrado estar en mi casa el tiempo que le sea necesario- la profundidad de sus palabras combinados con su voz lograron sonrojar a Sakura

Si quiere, preferiría que me llamara sa-Sakura-

Claro, Sakura, puedes llamarme Ieran- ella sonrió al igual que Sakura, y cuando iban a moverse para ir a almorzar, escucharon el mismo ruido en la escalera, y Sakura vio como 4 mujeres se lanzaban a ella, y, asustada, escuchó como la profunda voz de Ieran resonaba en la enorme sala, deteniendo a las 4 mujeres (no creo que sea necesario q describa la super mansión de Shaoran, o si? Imaginen grandes y elegantes salones, salas, habitaciones, etc.) se detuvieran de golpe. Y luego se formaran en fila apenadas

Lo sentimos- dijeron a coro,. Lo que causó gracia en Sakura

**Saben que deben contenerse- **les decía Ieran, a lo que Sakura ponía cara de :S, y Tomoyo no tanto, porque esa semana que permaneción allí aprendió mucho.

**Es que queríamos conocer a la amiga de la que tanto hablan Eriol y Tomoyo-**dijo Fuutie

**¡y era verdad lo que decían!****¡es preciosa!- **agregó Feimei, y todas dijeron comentarios de lo linda que era Sakura, mientras que a Ieran solo le corría una gotita en la nuca (a lo estilo anime :P) al igual que a Eriol y a Tomoyo, pero Sakura seguía con cara de confundida

¿qué están diciendo Tomoyo?- preguntó confundida

Oh, es cierto- dijo ella

Hijas, Sakura no conoce el chino, les pido que hablen en japonés con ella- dijo Ieran, esta ves en japonés

No hay problema- contestaron nuevamente a coro. Sakura y los demás escucharon pasos en la escalera, y cuando Sakura se volteó se sorprendió de encontrar un hombre familiar bajando por la escalera

Sakura, él es Shaoran Li, mi hijo menor- (no quiero describir a Shaoran nuevamente u.uU) Shaoran se inclinó ante ella, y ella repitió lo mismo- Shaoran, ella es Sakura kinomoto, la amiga de Eriol-

Un gusto- dijo él secamente

Mu-mucho gusto- dijo ella

Madre, discúlpeme, pero tengo un caso pendiente- luego de eso se fue por la puerta principal, y no volvió a entrar. Fueron a comer, y luego q descansar.

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**_

_**Hola!**_

**_Bueno, espero que me perdonen si me salto el agradecimiento de algun review, enserio …._**

_**Bueno, gracias en todo caso a TODOS, ABSOLUTAMENTE TODOS los que me mandan reviews**_

_**Este cap me quedó un poco largo, jeje, pero bueno, mejor para uds.**_

_**Espero q les siga gustando, y q lo lean**_

_**AGRADECIMIENTOS A:**_

**pily14ccs: hola, bn, se que tu me mandaste un review en el cap 1, pero no lo pude poner, lo lamento. Me alegro de q te guste, y no te preocupes, si es muy triste, pero eso se va arreglando a medida que avanzan los caps. Bn, espero que sigas leyendo y dejando reviews :P. adios!**

**Mocyamidala: Hola, me alegra q te haya gustado la historia, y no t preocupes, Sakura tiene q sufrir para poder seguir la historia, aunque a mi tmp me gusta q sufra T.T, pero bueno, así tiene q pasar. Muchas gracias por tus 2 reviews, y no te preocupes, la enfermedad de Sakura es algo de su mentalidad, pero ahí en este cap se aclara un poko, o por lo menos eso espero, jeje. Bueno, espero que sigas leyendo esta historia y que te siga gustando, adios!**

**hermy22: Hola, q bueno que te haya gustado mi fic, y no te preocupes, espero poder actualizar seguido. Adios!**

**Hillary Anna-Chan: Hola, que bueno q te guste mi historia, Y claro que Sakura va a estar con Shaoran pronto, son mi pareja favorita, bueno, espero q estes bn, y pronto voy a volver a actualizar!**

**Adios!**

**-------Lady Esmeralda--------**


	4. 4º Li y Sakura, ¿enemigos?

**Hola, espero que lean este cap, y gracias a todos por sus reviews!. Enserio, se los agradezco (lady esmeralda se pone a llorar, y se seca con el pañuelo de Sakura que le dieron en el ascensor)**

**Oye, eso es mio! -le dice Sakura, arrebatándole el pañuelo de las manos a lady **

**Bueno! Hay dios santo, lo que le cuesta compartir a la gente de hoy ¬¬**

**Bueno, ahora sí empiezo, aquí van algunas cosas**

están hablando en chino, pues en este cap hablan casi todos los personajes en chino-

**hablan en japonés (espero que esto no los confunda tanto)**

_están en un sueño_

(mis comentarios o aclaraciones)

**-----------------------------------------------_Flash Back---------------------------------------------------_**

_**Bla, bla, bla **_

_**-----------------------------------------------Fin Flash Back---------------------------------------------**_

_**----------------------------------Cambio de escena-----------------------------------------------------**_

**Bueno, eso es todo**

Capítulo anterior:

Sakura, él es Shaoran Li, mi hijo menor- (no quiero describir a Shaoran nuevamente u.uU) Shaoran se inclinó ante ella, y ella repitió lo mismo- Shaoran, ella es Sakura kinomoto, la amiga de Eriol-

Un gusto- dijo él secamente

Mu-mucho gusto- dijo ella entrecortadamente, ante la penetrante mirada de él

Madre, discúlpeme, pero tengo un caso pendiente- luego de eso se fue por la puerta principal, y no volvió a entrar. Fueron a comer, y luego a descansar.

3º capítulo: En Hong Kong:

Estaba despertando, los rayos del sol le impedían ver abiertamente, y había cierto ruido que la hacía despertar. Pronto se encontró buscando ropa para vestirse, y luego fue al baño para bañarse. Otra vez esos sueños. No podía apartarlos de su mente, y eso que ya había pasado ½ mes desde que se fue del hospital. Ese chico, Li, se le hacía muy curioso, siempre que lo veía traía el seño fruncido o una mirada seria. Nunca lo había visto sonreír en ese tiempo. Y también estaba el hecho de que lo veía muy poco en esa mansión. Su trabajo ocupaba la mayor parte de su tiempo, y también estaba eso. Su trabajo, ¿qué seria?. Pero eso ya no la inquietaba antes como hace unas semanas.

Estaba ya muy integrada en las clases de la universidad, ya que sabía mucho de chino. Tomoyo, Eriol y las hermanas de Li (en algunas ocasiones) la ayudaron mucho en eso, y ahora se manejaba mucho.

Aún no se hacía de muchos amigos en la universidad, estaba más dedicada a los estudios para poder estar mejor con la materia, puesto que había faltado 2 semanas a clases (por el hospital y la mudanza).

Comenzó a bajar las enormes escaleras de la gran mansión, escuchando una voz desconocida en el comedor. Cuando ingresó allí vio a Tomoyo y a Eriol, riendo con una chica a la cual no conocía. Ella tenía el pelo largo y negro recogido en 2 coletas, los ojos de un extraño color que emanaba brillos rubí. Era tan alta como Sakura (no es que ella sea muy alta, pero es más alta que Tomoyo) y también delgada. Cuando entró en el comedor siguieron charlando, pero cuando esa chica la miró, le sonrió al parecer feliz. Sakura igualmente le sonrió, y fue Tomoyo quien las presentó (no olviden que ahora hablan en chino)

Sakura, ella es Meiling Li, Meiling, ella es Sakura Kinomoto- ellas se sonrieron nuevamente, y hisieron una reverencia

Mucho gusto, Kinomoto- le dijo ella, sakura negó agregando

Por favor, dime Sakura-

Entonces tu llámame Meiling- ambas sonrieron nuevamente, y Eriol agregó

Ella es prima de Li, Sakura-

¿ah, si, no se parecen mucho- opinó Sakura

Lo se, mi primo es un aburrido cascarrabias- dijo Meiling riendo. A Sakura le pareció una chica muy agradable, además de energética. Luego de tomar desayuno, Meiling propuso que las chicas fueran a comprar algunas cosas al sentro

¿Cómo que?- preguntó Sakura

Ya saben, ropa, cosas de chicas- decía Meiling mientras se iban al auto (Meiling tiene 18, igual que Sakura, asi que ya puede manejar, pobre mundo u.uU). ese auto era un convertible negro

Pero, yo no creo necesitar nada- dijo Sakura pensativa, pero entre Meiling y Tomoyo la llevaban casi arrastrando

¡hay Sakura, para ti siempre faltan cosas- Tomoyo y Meiling rieron, mientras a Sakura le salía una gotita la tiempo que pensaba

"estas dos se llevarán muy bien"- luego de eso se la "llevaron" al centro comercial y la llevaban de tienda en tienda a probarse ropa, y para que las ayudara a decidirse.

Al final del día, Sakura llegó a la casa con Tomoyo y Meiling. Ellas estaban hablando de todo lo que compraron, y que tenían que hacer algo para estrenar toda esa ropa. A Sakura sólo le había llamado la atención algo. Cuando entraron en una tienda, resultó ser de disfraces, cuando se estaban por ir, Meiling insistió que compraran uno para cada una de ellas porque la casa Li siempre hacía una fiesta para Halloween, y que en esas fechas siempre se agotaban todos.

_**-------------------------------------------------------Flash Back--------------------------------------------------------------**_

**_Cuando Meiling las convenció, cada una buscó su traje en la tienda de disfraces. Sakura se paseaba por pasillos llenos de disfraces, hasta que halló en el último pasillo un hermoso disfraz de princesa rosado (imaginen un traje muy parecido al de la película de la carta sellada) largo hasta los tobillos excepto en la parte derecha. Tenía mangas largas hasta las rodillas en la parte izquierda, y la de la derecha hasta la cadera. No se cubría el cuello, traía una diadema, zapatos y alas de adorno en la espalda. Lo compró muy segura de la decisión, y vio a Tomoyo comprar uno de una sirvienta color celeste, con las mangas lila que contrastaban con sus ojos. Traía zapatos y un gorrito azul. Meiling había encontrado un traje de diablo entero rojo con cola en punta de flecha y traía un tridente rojo también. Las 3 compraron esos trajes, y Tomoyo le comentó algo a Meiling que Sakura no oyó _**

_**Sakura esta mucho más alegre, te lo agradezco- Meiling solo le sonrió, al igual que Tomoyo a ella**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------Fin Flash Back----------------------------------------------------------**_

Luego de darse un baño, fue a cambiarse de ropa para ir al gimnasio de la mansión.

Fue por varios pasillos escuchando la risa de Tomoyo, Meiling y Eriol, que comentaban las tonterías de esa tarde en el living.

Cuando llegó al gran gimnasio, vio muchas máquinas (todo lo que tiene que haber en un gimnasio ¬¬) y una gran piscina, seguramente temperada. Se quitó la ropa, ignorando que estaba siendo observada. Se quedó en su bikini, y se lanzó a la piscina. Nado unos minutos, hasta que se quedó flotando en la superficie, fue en ese momento en que se dio cuenta de que alguien ya estaba en el gimnasio antes que ella. Allí estaba Li, golpeando un saco de box, sin la camisa y con unos shorts verdes. Se sonrojó fuertemente cuando lo vio allí, con sudor recorriendo su perfecto abdomen. Sacudió su cabeza cuando estos pensamientos invadieron su mente, y cuando lo volvió a mirar él le solo tenía una seria mirada. Ella se volvió a sonrojar, pero lo saludó

Bu-buenas noches l-Li -tartamudeó, él solo asintió y siguió con su tarea. Ella se encogió de hombros y siguió nadando. Esperó a que él saliera del gimnasio para salir, y cuando ya se salió y se secó, se fue rápidamente a su habitación. Cuando fue a comer Li estaba allí, comiendo junto con Ieran, Eriol, Tomoyo y Meiling (Meiling se queda a dormir porque quiere, esta chica es un poco rara u.uU). los saludó a todos y todos entre conversaciones se pusieron a comer. Tomoyo estaba a la derecha de Sakura. Al lado de ella Eriol, que estaba a la derecha de Ieran, que estaba en la cabecera. Al frente de Sakura estaba Meiling, y al lado derecho de ella Shaoran, que no hablaba nada. (las hermanas de Shaoran no estaban, porque estaban en sus casa con sus maridos)

Vamos Li, ¿porqué no nos dices en qué trabajas?- insistía Eriol, Shaoran solo lo miró seriamente, y contestó

Porque no les interesa- luego siguió comiendo, Eriol sonrió negando, y a Sakura le pareció muy agresivo de parte de Li

"¿porqué tiene que ser tan serio, ¿Qué le cuesta ser un poco más amable con Eriol?"- pensaba disgustada. No le dio mas vueltas a eso y se dedico a pasar bien la comida. Tomoyo observaba muy contenta a Sakura

"ya se está recuperando, aunque no sonría como antes, pero sé que en un tiempo lo volverá a hacer"- pensaba feliz. Luego de la exquisita comida, Sakura se retiró junto con Tomoyo. Se separaron en la habitación de Tomoyo, que era la que quedaba más cerca del comedor. Sakura continuó su camino, pero en una esquina chocó contra algo más fuerte que ella. Cuando levantó la vista del suelo (había caído por el golpe) vio a Shaoran tirado en el suelo igual que ella, y pronto vio que le ofrecía la mano para levantarse

Lo siento mucho, no me fije- sew disculpó, él solo asintió y se dio media vuelta empezando a caminar

Ten más cuidado niña- luego desapareció en el comedor

"¿¡niña?"-pensó indignada- "¡debe tener 2 años más que yo apenas, ¿¡qué se cree, es un inmaduro, ¡ni siquiera se disculpó, mal educado"- así se fue maldiciendo al joven chino hasta su habitación.

Ya había llegado a su habitación, se sacó la ropa, a excepción de sus boxers y se acostó en la cama. Nunca le había gustado las mujeres, bueno, no nunca, se alejó de ellas cuando ella arruinó su vida y casi arruina la de su familia. Ella…Kasumi, la pero desgracia de su vida. Probó el amargo sabor del amor, que alguna vez creyó que fue dulce, y no le gustó. Lo engañó vilmente con otro mientras estaba con él, unos meses antes de su boda. Por suerte no se enteraron en los periódicos que él se iba a casar, pero que su prometida lo engañaba. Agradeció este hecho, porque su familia caería en falsos rumores, y aunque sabía que a su familia no le importaría, ellos no se lo merecían. Cuando se enteró de esto rompió el compromiso frente a ella y a su amante. Le quitó el anillo y lo fue a regalar a una casa de niños pobres para que lo vendieran, en frente de Kasumi, que le rogaba perdón. Desde ese cruel momento se negó volver a sonreír, a querer, a demostrar afecto, a amar. No le gustaba estar cerca de ninguna chica demasiado tiempo, porque estaba asustado de volver amar. Y lo mejor era que no necesitaba echarlas, porque su carácter lo hacía por si mismo.

Había hablado con esa chica, Tomoyo, y le había caído un poco bien. Era inteligente y perspicaz, simpática y para nada interesada en el dinero. Cuando la conoció pensó que le coquetearía como todas las mujeres después de conocerlo, pero se equivocó. Y esa otra chica, Sakura. Le caía mal. No sabía porque, pero, después de todo, todo el mundo le caía mal cuando lo conocía. Lo raro era que tampoco coqueteaba con él, pero no importaba tanto. Le caía mal. Y nunca le caía bien alguien, porque no se daba el tiempo de conocerlo.

Admitía que la chica era hermosa, pero eso, ¿Cuánto importaba, había muchas chicas hermosas detrás de él, pero esta vez admitía que ella era la más hermosa. Dejó de pensar en eso y se dispuso a dormir, maldiciendo a la chica de ojos verdes.

El sol caía y se filtraba por su ventana con las cortinas corridas. Despertó de su sueño y se levantó. Vio la hora y sonrió. Era sábado y se había despertad tarde, tal como ella quería. Se duchó y fue a desayunar, encontrando a Meiling, Tomoyo y Eriol allí, hablando animadamente. Últimamente Eriol, Tomoyo, Sakura y Meiling se había hecho muy buenos amigos. Shaoran y Sakura cada vez se llevaban peor, y Sakura y sus amigos ya llevaban 4 meses allí, y el tema de su abuelo ya estaba muy aliviado en su corazón gracias a Tomoyo, Meiling, Eriol, las hermanas de Li y Ieran.

¡buenos días!- dijo ella felizmente

Buenos días- contestaron todos

¡Sakura, ¡hay fiesta!- dijo Meiling alegremente

¿si?- preguntó algo asustada, pues su última fiesta había sido un desastre. Habían llegado a la casa a las 4:30 a.m., y a Sakura le pidieron como 6 veces su número de teléfono, el cual no dio, porque no era su casa.

Si- pero al ver su cara agregó sonriendo- pero no te preocupes, la fiesta va a ser aquí, ¡y va a ser de disfraces!- dijo feliz. A Sakura le alegró esto, porque así podría acostarse cuando quisiera

¡que bien!- dijo feliz-¿y cuando va a ser?-

En 2 semanas. Mi tía me dijo que ella iba a invitar a mucha gente, que quizás traerían a sus hijos, que son de nuestra edad- decía Meiling feliz

Que bien- dijo Sakura

¡entonces podremos estrenar nuestros disfraces!- agregó Tomoyo con estrellitas en los ojos

Claro que sí Tomoyo, y quizás allí Sakura conozca a su príncipe- dijo Meiling, Tomoyo aplaudió ante la idea y Sakura solo se sonrojó

Claro. Yo ya tengo novia, Tomoyo y Eriol estan casi- ante esto Tomoyo se sonrojó y Eriol sonrió- y solo falta Sakurita y mi primo, aunque conociéndolo se va a quedar soltero- dijo y todos rieron ante esto.

Luego de que pasaron una agradable tarde fría en la piscina temperada de la familia Li, Sakura fue a dormir porque nada más se podía hacer con el frío que hacía. Cuando llegó a su habitación, se acostó sobre el cubrecama, porque estaba abrigada y su pieza, al igual que la demás, tenía calefacción. Cuando cerró los ojos y se durmió un chino entró en sus pensamientos haciéndola fruncir el seño…..

_Estaba Li allí, parado como un gorila tonto rascándose la cabeza (_este es el sueño de Sakura)_. Sakura se acerca a él con un mazo gigante, lo levanta y……..¡APLASTA A LI CON EL MAZO GIGANTE!._

Fuera del sueño una sonrisa de victoria apareció en los labios de Sakura. Mientras que Shaoran en sus sueños estornudaba.

_Sakura estaba debajo de un árbol de cerezos en verano. El árbol estaba de color rosa, por todas las flores abiertas que se hallaban en él. Sakura estaba sonriente, y de pronto ve como Shaoran viene llegando también con una sonrisa muy amplia. Cuando se acerca lo suficiente, Sakura se para y lo recibe con un abraso muy afectivo, que él corresponde de la misma forma. Cuando ambos se sueltan, Shaoran la toma de la cintura, al mismo tiempo que ella pasa sus brazos por su cuello. Se acercaron lentamente, hasta que sus frentes quedaron pegadas_. Sakura fuera del sueño comenzó a sentir fuertes latidos en el pecho.

_Shaoran retiró un mechón de la cara de Sakura, y besó sus labios lenta y tiernamente_. _Sakura pronto le correspondió de la misma forma, y se vieron envueltos en un profundo y cálido beso…._

Shaoran descansaba sonriente, por el gran sueño que tenía…

_por todos sus tontos actos, la nombramos, ¡CULPABLE!- decían un montón de viejos, mientras que Sakura era aplastada por un yunque gigante, y Li reía malvadamente…_

La misma sonrisa de victoria se formó en los labios de Shaoran, pero el escenario de sus sueños pronto cambió bruscamente

_Se vio a sí mismo corriendo con una gran sonrisa hacia un gran y hermoso árbol de cerezos cubierto por bellas flores rosadas. Vio a los pies de aquel árbol sentada a Sakura, y sintió como su sonrisa se aumentaba. La vio pararse al mismo tiempo que él llegaba allí, y ella le abrasaba efusibamente. él correspondió feliz aquel gesto, y luego de mirarla unos momentos, la atrajo más hacia sí posando sus manos en la cintura de la chica. Ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, y pronto se vio a él y a Sakura envueltos en un tierno y apasionado beso…_

Sakura y Shaoran saltaron al mismo tiempo de la cama. Ambos se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar por la habitación de la misma forma, y haciendo los mismo gestos de negación. Pronto se encaminaron ambos hasta la cocina, y cuando iba caminando ambos se encontraron en un pasillo de frente. Al momento de verse a los ojos ambos se sonrojaron, pero luego se enviaron miradas de desafío. Y al mismo tiempo corrieron hasta la cocina, tomaron n baso a la velocidad de la luz y lo llenaron al mismo tiempo. Luego de cerrar la llave, se dieron la espalda y tomaron el agua rápidamente, sin dirigirse ninguna palabra. Luego dejaron los vasos en distintos lugares y se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Pensando en el peculiar sueño que habían tenido (sí, los dos lo soñaron)

"¡como pude soñar que me besaba con ese/esa!"- pensaron ambos, para después estornudar al mismo tiempo. Pero luego se dedicaron a dormir, sin volver a tener ningún sueño, ambos.

_**Notas de la autora:**_

**Hola!**

**Espero q les haya gustado este cap, ojala q si pueden me manden un review, plz!**

**Weno, no se q mas decir, solo agradecer por los lindos reviews q me mandaron! ( si me salto uno, es porque aun no me llega, ok, y si me llega después, lo voy a poner en el otro cap)**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**LMUndine: Hola, me agrada q hayas encontrado interesante este fic, gracias , ojala te haya gustado mi escena E+T, jeje. Gracias por el dato, intentare ver algo, no prometo nada. Adios! Gracias por tu review!**

**serenity-princess: Hola, q bueno que me hayas dejado un review, llegué a pensar q la historia te había dejado de gustar , pero weno, nada q ver, jejeje. No te preocupes, pronto pondré muchas escenas S+S, me encantan, jejeje. Espero que sigas leyendo y que me sigas dejando tan bonitos reviews. Adios!**

**Azura Jekyll: Hola!. Perdón que no les haya dicho, culpen a mi desordenada memoria u.uU…..q bueno q les haya gustado mi fic, que raro….se intercambiaron los papeles n.n….gracias por su apoyo y grandes palabras, q estén bn, adiós!**

**Azura Jekyll: GRACIAS, q tiernas de su parte TT, voy a llorar, si es q ya no lo hice ¬¬, pero bueno, jeje. Y aunque Sakura y Tomoyo sufran, pronto estarán mejor, y habrá romance!. Se que jamás igualare sus caps. cómicos, pero voy a intentar hacerlos románticos. Muchas gracias por su doble review, enserio TT, rayos, ya me puse a llorar de nuevo, jeje, q exagerada. Pero igualmente MUCHAS gracias. Q estén bn, adiós!**

**Si alguien más escribió un review y no lo revisé, no es por mal agradecida, sino es porque actualicé este cap antes de qu me llegara, ok, asi q no se enojen y no sean malos conmigo y me dejen de mandar reviews, ok?**

**Bueno, que todos estén bn, prometo actualizar pronto, aunque hago un aviso:**

**Voy a estar alejada de un pc con Internet durante dos días, así que no esperen el 5 capitulo a menos q sea por un milagro u.uU**

**Adiós!**

**---------Lady Esmeralda--------**


	5. 5º La fiesta y la ¿amenaza?

**Hola gente y queridísimos lectores!**

**Espero que el cap. Anterior les haya gustado, porque a mi mucho :P, weno, aquí estoy de nuevo con otro cap. Esperando que lo lean y me dejen reviews, jejeje**

**Gracias y muchas, muchas, muchas gracias por todos los que me mandaron un review, y espero que si les gusta este cap me manden otro jijijijiji**

**Bueno, mmmmmmm aclaraciones:**

**CCS _NO_ es mío, aunque me encantaría, como a todo el mundo**

**No hago esto con fines de lucro ni nada por el estilo.**

Están hablando En CHINO, porque están en China, y todos saben hablar en chino-

**Están hablando en japonés-**

"están pensando"-

_Están en un sueño_

_**--------------------------------------------------Flash Back--------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Bla, bla, bla, bla**_

_**------------------------------------------------Fin Flash Back-------------------------------------------------**_

_**---------------------------------Cambio de escena o lugar-----------------------------------------**_

(mis comentarios y aclaraciones)

**Bueno, creo que eso es todo, mmmmmmm**

**Espero que disfruten este cap!**

Capítulo anterior:

"¡como pude soñar que me besaba con ese/esa!"- pensaron ambos, para después estornudar al mismo tiempo. Pero luego se dedicaron a dormir, sin volver a tener ningún sueño, ambos.

4º Capítulo: El baile y el desconocido príncipe

Al día siguiente Tomoyo, Meiling y Eriol notaron algo raro en los castaños. En el desayuno si no lo miraba Sakura, Shaoran la miraba. Pero no eran sus típicas miradas de desafío u odio, si no que se curiosidad o de vergüenza.

Quería informarlos de algo- comentó Ieran a la mitad del desayuno. Todos callaron sus charlas y detuvieron sus comidas para volver la mirada hacia ella.

¿qué sucede?- preguntó Eriol, sonriente como siempre

En la fiesta de disfraces que se va a llevar a cabo en esta casa (claro, su 'pequeña' casa) es OBLIGATORIO que vengan- dijo con su seriedad característica. Shaoran frunció el seño ante esto

¿porqué?- solo preguntó

Vendrá mucha gente, y es conveniente que todos estén aquí. En especial tú, Xiao Lang (no sé si es asi, plz el que lo sepa me lo dice u.u)- dijo ella, nombrándolo por su nombre en chino

¿es necesario madre?- preguntó él desanimado

Si lo es. Al igual que todos ustedes- le dijo mirando a Sakura y a los demás, pero a Sakura le dio la impresión de que solo la miraba a ella

Claro, no tiene que pedirlo Ieran- dijo Eriol, con su característica sonrisa. Sakura, Tomoyo y Meiling asintieron sonrientes, y Ieran solo asintió

¿ya tienen sus trajes?- preguntó luego

Claro tía. Sabía que íbamos a hacer una fiesta de estas- decía Meiling. En un momento Sakura recordó su sueño, y se sonrojó, pero no se dio cuenta de que Tomoyo la observaba. Levantó levemente su mirada y se quedó mirando a Shaoran, pronto se quedó prendada mirando sus hermosos ojos, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Ni cuenta se dio cuando él también la miraba. De la misma forma que ella, estaba quieto mirando sus profundas y expresivas esmeraldas. Estaban tan ensimismados en los ojos del otro, que no se dieron cuenta cuando una divertida mirada amatista

A mi me huele algo- le dijo Tomoyo en el oído a Meiling, quien sonrió triunfante

¡Kawaii!- gritó Meiling, haciendo que la extraña magia que envolvía a Shaoran y a Sakura desapareciera. Pronto se estaban viendo como en todas las mañanas, con miradas desafiantes. Ieran solo los miraba a ambos con lo que se podía decir una 'sonrisa', pero luego, pidiendo permiso, se retiró.

Tengo una idea- dilo Eriol. Todos lo miraron curiosos, y él continuó- ¿porqué no ayudamos a decorar la casa para esta noche? (si, la iban a hacer esa noche) - preguntó sonriente. Todos sonrieron excepto Shaoran, pero asintieron

¿tú también vienes, primo?- preguntó Meiling, sorprendida

Claro. Tengo que aprovechar mis vacaciones- después de eso se fue de el comedor, para empezar por los pasillos. Pronto todos se seprararon, y con sorpresa Tomoyo, Eriol y Meiling veía como cada adorno que había tirado, o en alguna caja, Sakura y Shaoran lo cogían rápidamente y lo colgaban. Parecía como una competencia, en el que solo participaban Sakura y Shaoran. En la tarde ya estaba todo puesto en su debido lugar. En cada pasillo y sala de estar de la mansión Li habían muchos adornos, y parecía una mansión embrujada.

Pero Tomoyo…-se quejaba Sakura. Era ya de noche, y muchos invitados ya estaban llegando. Sakura estaba en su cuarto, y Tomoyo ya estaba lista. Pero Sakura aún no. Tomoyo la peinaba rápidamente, y luego la ayudó a ponerse su disfraz. Sakura se veía como una princesa, y Tomoyo como una preciosa empleada (es por su disfraz, no crean q odio a tomo por eso o algo por el estilo, es solo que ella escogió un hermoso disfraz de mucama, recuerdan, luego verán porq n.n). Meiling ya había bajado para ver a los invitados, y de Shaoran y Eriol ni sabían. Ieran estaba atendiendo a los invitados, y saludaba a gente importante para la sociedad, aunque no tanto como ella.

Nada Sakura- decía ella- sabes que en un baile se tiene que bailar, sobre todo siendo una princesa como tu- le decía Tomoyo mientras la peinaba. Se iba a realizar un baile a la mitad de la fiesta, e iba a ver música para todas las parejas que quisiesen bailar.

Caminaba entre la gente, y con desgana recordaba la conversación con su madre un poco antes del comienzo de la fiesta y llegada de los invitados

_**--------------------------------------------Flash Back----------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Shaoran, quiero que bailes con alguien, y si no lo haces por tu propia cuenta, mandaré a alguien para que lo haga contigo. Y no me interesa si ese alguien no es de tu agrado- le dijo Ieran seriamente en su estudio.**_

_**Pero madre…- empezó él, pero bastó tan solo una mirada de su madre para callarlo**_

_**Bien, ahora baja y saluda a quienes te saludan, con la misma amabilidad- luego de eso se retiró por petición de su madre, y cuando empezó la fiesta bajó, fijándose que todos, incluido él, llevaban antifaces que hacía que su persona fuera desconocida.**_

_**------------------------------------------------------Fin Flash Back-----------------------------------------------**_

Muy buenas tardes- le devolvió el saludo a un señor y a varias señoras y probablemente señoritas, porque no dejaban de mirarlo. Y es que, con su imponente ó el saludo a un señor y a varias señoras y probablemente señoritas, porque no dejaban de mirarlo. Y es que, con su imponente físico, todas volteaban a verlo. Habían muchos tipos de disfraces, vaqueros, ángeles, pobres (pero con trajes elegantes de igual forma, o sea, nada de hediondos ni nada ¬¬), muertos, fantasmas, científicos locos, y todo tipo de trajes que eran titalmente distintos al suyo (pronto lo describo, paciencia).

Pronto se paró a un lado de la escalera, esperando que Hiragisawa bajara para poder conversar con él por lo menos. Pronto escuchó pasos en la escalera, y vio bajar a una señorita, disfrazada de mucama. Su traje era celeste con mangas largas. Al final de las mangas se notaban dobleces lilas, al igual que la manta (no se como llamarla) que estaba en su parte delantera. Traía un gorrito igualmente lila (si es diferente a como lo describí antes, perdon, pero me gusta mas de esta forma :P). hizo una reverencia ante ella, y ella correspondió y luego se perdió entre el mar de gente.

"esa tiene que ser mi prima"- dijo viendo entre el mar de gente un diablo rojo con tridente y cola en punta de flecha. Pronto se fue hasta un hombre disfrazado de mago (ok, aquí no se me ocurrió nada original u.u, es el mismo que el del mago Clow, ok?), quien lo reconoció de inmediato

Que bueno encontrarte aquí…-y para no revelar su nombre, se quedó callado

Lo mismo digo, Hiragisawa- dijo Shaoran. Li alcanzó a ver la sonrisa, antes de que algo llamara enormemente su atención en la escalera. Shaoran vio a una silueta bajar por la escalera, y fue rápidamente hasta allí. Vio como por la escalera bajaba una princesa. De vestido rosado con mangas largas, una diadema de esmeraldas en la cabeza, y alas en la espalda. Traía unos lazos en un tono rosado escuro, eran tres, que caían d su hombre derecho hasta su cadera izquierda. Sus ojos se maravillaron con cada detalle se ella. Cada paso que bajaba en la escalera lo dejaba aún más deslumbrado. Era una princesa, su princesa soñada estaba bajando en estos momentos la escalera.

Ella estaba nerviosa, cundo iban por el pasillo ella y Tomoyo, ella se atrasó por ir a buscar la diadema de esmeraldas. Cuando volvió al pasillo Tomoyo ya no estaba, por lo que tendría que bajar sola.

"genial, justo ahora me quedo sola"- pensó antes de llegar a la escalera, pero algo que captó su atención la detuvo en seco. Allí entre la gente se hallaba un mago, por lo que parecía su disfraz, y a su lado, se hallaba un príncipe. Al lado del mago se hallaba un hombre largo, de corta cabellera castaña y aspecto fuerte, pero valiente, no tosco ni rudo, mas bien elegante.

Traía un traje (del mismo estilo que el de la 2º película, por si no entienden mi descripción) verde oscuro, con detalles en los hombros, las mangas y en el abdomen (ahí los detalles que tiene son iguales a los que tenía Shaoran en el cuello en la 2º película, ok?). Sus pantalones eran del mismo color verde, y cubriendo sus genitales en forma decorativa se encontraban el mismo tipo de detalles que en la chaqueta. Abajo se la chaqueta traía una camisa verde un poco menos oscura que la chaqueta, pero sin detalles como esos.

Tenía un antifaz del mismo color que la chaqueta, que le impedía saber quien era, y hacía su rostro aún más guapo, dejando ver destellos miel.

Ambos personajes de la edad antigua se miraban a los ojos, él perdido en esas esmeraldas cubiertas por un antifaz con alitas en las puntas y del mismo color rosa del vestido. Ella siguió bajando la escalera aún con su mirada en el apuesto y gallardo príncipe. Mientras él caminaba a la escalera sin desconectar sus miradas, tras una divertida mirada azul, de cierto mago que estaba tras ellos, viendo cada uno de sus movimientos. También no contaba con que unas amatistas y unos rubíes ilusionadas y esperanzadas miradas (no se si me entendieron, pero me refería a Meiling y a Tomoyo).

Cuando Sakura llegó al final de la escalera (si, aun sin dejar de mirar a shao), un hombre lobo se le acercó

Mi princesa, ¿le agradaría bailar la primera pieza de esta magnifica velada con un humilde hombre lobo, bajo la luz de la luna?- le dijo inclinándose, Sakura, viéndose obligada a quitar la vista del príncipe, que apuró el paso algo….¿celoso?.

Yo…- iba a responder pero llegó el apuesto príncipe al que había estado observando, y la tomó del brazo delicadamente, cosa que ella aceptó gustosamente

Lo lamento, criatura de la noche, pero esta princesa va a bailar conmigo la primera pieza, y probablemente todas- dijo él. El hombre lobo se retiró de allí disculpándose de su imprudencia, y haciendo una reverencia, que ambos príncipes respondieron

¿Es usted me acompañante de fiesta?- preguntó Sakura sonriente, sonrisa que Shaoran sonrió como respuesta

No permitiría que princesa tan linda bailara con quien no fuera yo- luego de esto ambos se retiraron hasta el centro de la pista, y se pusieron a bailar (Sakura y Shaoran NO saben con quien están bailando. O sea, Sakura desconoce que su príncipe es Shaoran, y viceversa, ok?)

De lejos Meiling casi se desmaya cuando vio a Shaoran sonreír. Se dio la vuelta para comentar esto con Tomoyo, pero no la encontro

"si Shaoran está disfrutando, ¿porqué yo no?"- luego se puso a bailar muy animadamente con un "demonio".

Ya se había aburrido de que todo el mundo le pidiera su teléfono, o bailar con ella siempre. Envidiaba a Sakura, porque ella sí se estaba divirtiendo. Recordaba que Sakura le había dicho que ella se iba a aburrir como ostra (o sea, que Sakura le dijo que ella, o sea Sakura, se iba a aburrir, no que Tomoyo se iba a aburrir, que Sakura SE IBA A ABURRIR, ok?)

Y Tomoyo le había dicho que no, que la iban a pasar muy bien

Sí claro- "pensó Tomoyo, sin darse cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta. Estaba en un balcón (o terraza, como sea) mirando las estrellas, cuando siente una voz, y se voltea rápidamente para encontrar a un mago (si, lo mismo que Clow) con un antifaz azul. Ella estaba con un antifaz lila, que combinaba con sus centelleantes ojos amatistas.

¿porqué una princesa tiene puesta ropa de mucama?- le escuchó preguntar, pero estaba tan entusiasmada admirándolo, que no reconoció su voz

Yo…..no soy una p-princesa- contestó torpemente

¿enserio, su belleza dice lo contrario, madame- agregó el avanzando hasta ella, quedando solo a 1 paso

N-no, usted se e-equivoca- decía avergonzada y sonrosada

¿Ud. Cree?- decía acercándose un poco más a ella- ¿no cree en mi palabra…de mago?- preguntó misteriosamente, retirando un mechón de la cara de Tomoyo

Quisiera creer…pero esa suerte no la tiene gente como yo- dijo ella, siguiéndole el juego a el extraño mago que estaba frente a ella

¿Cómo es la gente 'como ud'?- preguntó nuevamente, y ella bajó la mirada porque le avergonzaba su penetrante mirada

Así…sirvientes leales al castillo y a su majestad- dijo mirándolo nuevamente, pero cuando levantó la cabeza para mirarlo, el mago la atrapó en un dulce beso, que se vio correspondiendo casi al instante, luego de recuperarse de la impresión. Pronto encontró algo parecido en aquel mago, cortó bruscamente el beso, y el mago la miraba sonriente. Ella rápidamente le quitó al azul antifaz al mago, y al fin se dio cuenta de que Eriol nuevamente le había robado un beso

Hasta que me descubres- susurró él, mientras la volvía a besar, beso que ella correspondió como todos los que vinieron después. Pero pronto una duda le vino a la cabeza, y Eriol la contestó sin que ella alcanzara a formular la pregunta

Mi querida Tomoyo, quisiera pedirte algo aquí, a la vista de mis mejores consejeras, las estrellas- Tomoyo lo miró sorprendida y esperó- ¿quisieras tú, ladrona de mi corazón, pasar a ser la princesa de él?- preguntó arrodillado, Tomoyo se lanzó a sus brazos y lo beso, y cuando el beso terminó, Eriol, desde el suelo, dilo sonriente

Tomo eso como un si- luego se volvieron a besar. (cuando Eriol dijo: ¿quisieras tú, ladrona de mi corazón, pasar a ser la princesa de él, quiso decir: ¿quieres ser mi novia, ok?).

Bailaban ambos al compás de la música, que en ese momento era un poco movida, asiendo que sus cuerpos estuvieran separados por el ritmo del baile.

Pronto, cuando terminó esa música, pusieron una música romántica, que de inmediato todas las parejas se pusieron a bailar. Pero allí estaban ellos, viéndose a los ojos, sin ponerse a bailar por esos malditos nervios que apenas los dejaban respirar

"vamos Shaoran, ahora es cuando más te sirve ser guapo"- pensaba él

"vamos Sakura, no sería nada malo si lo insitas a bailar"- se decía ella. De pronto a Sakura la empujó alguien, en el mismo momento en que a Shaoran le hacían lo mismo, haciendo que sus rostros quedaran muy juntos. Sakura se perdió tras esos antifaces verdes, para llegar a esos profundos ojos entre miel y chocolate, con bellos reflejos ámbar.

"¿porqué tiene que ser tan hermosa?"- se preguntaba al mismo tiempo que bajaba su rostro inconscientemente mirando los lavios de ella, y sus ojos

"¿será él mi príncipe?"- ella también observaba los labios de su nuevo príncipe, viéndolos venir sin sospechar nada. De pronto un pensamiento los abordó a ambos, y con ese pensamiento acercaron más sus rostros, intentando identificar al dueño de esos ojos

"sus ojos son idénticos a los de…"- pero un bullicio los sacó de su ensueño, haciendo que iraran hacia os ventanales que dejaban a la vista algunos de los preciosos y majestuosos árboles del patio de los Li

¿qué es eso?- preguntaban todos. Allí estaba un ventanal roto, y una flecha con un papel atado estaba clavada en un sillón, pero fuera de alcance de la gente. Pronto nadie podía pasar a petición de Ieran Li, que iba vestida de (, no se me ocurre, a ver….mm…..veamos….ya se!) gato (es lo mejor que se me ocurre n.nU), traía orejas en la cabeza y una cola atrás. (es mejor que conejo, no?). Ella con la ayuda de sus guardias (los de seguridad) lograron impedir que la multitud tocase una probablemente valiosa evidencia.

Bien, por favor, voy a rogarle a todo el mundo que se valla a sus casas, la fiesta terminó- informó un guardia. Se dejaron escuchar varios murmullos desanimados y algunos de protesta contra los tontos que se les había ocurrido hacer ese escándalo. Cuando la casa estuvo bacía, Sakura ya había subido a su pieza a cambiarse, no quería que Li la viera con esa ropa y luego la molestara por 'cursi' o cosas así. Cuando ya se había cambiado y retirado el poco maquillaje que llevó en la fiesta, bajó y se encontró con Shaoran con un traje negro de terno, a Tomoyo aún con su disfraz, pero sin el antifaz. Sakura se sorprendió de ver a Eriol sin el antifaz con el traje de mago que estaba a un lado del príncipe que la acompañó lo que duró de velada. Ieran traía una cara de seriedad al igual que todos, rara de ver en Eriol y de su prima, pero no en Shaoran. Ella se quedó viendo a todos confundida, y detrás de ella viene una muy agitada Meiling, aún con su disfraz de diablo

¿¡a quién rayos se le ocurre acabar así la fiesta, ¿¡no se les pudo ocurrir atacar otro día la mansión, ¡hay que ser tonto!- maldecía ella, ¡si hubieran pedido permiso los dejo pasar, ¡pero nooo, tenían que…..!- pero al ver la cara de todos se calló al instante- ¿qué les pasa a todos?- preguntó ya más calmada

Eso quisiéramos saber- dijo un enojado Li, a Tomoyo y Eriol

Xiao Lang, no utilices ese tono con nuestras visitas- le dijo peligrosamente Ieran, a lo que Shaoran se calló

Nosotros….lo sentimos- dijo Eriol enfrentando la dura mirada de Shaoran

No tienes porqué disculparte, Eriol- le dijo Ieran, pero luego agregó- pero sí creo conveniente que después de 4 meses de hallar refugio en nuestra casa, nos cuenten, ¿porqué hicieron una salida tan apresurada de Tokio si llevaban una vida placentera?- Eriol pidió a todos que se sentaran, y así lo hicieron. Y empezó con la historia

Verá, Ieran, lo que pasa es que…-pero Sakura lo interrumpió

La culpa es mía, sra. Li-

Dime Ieran-

Ieran- corrigió Sakura, y luego continuó- una noche, yo y mi a-abuelo- allí comenzó a tartamudear levemente, se paró y fue a un ventanal y se quedó observando el hermoso paisaje, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas- y unos hombres entraron….yo no entendía nada…….mi abuelo m-me agarró y me e-escondió en u-un armario…..allí escuché su extraña conversación….mi abuelo estaba asustado por mí….eso se notaba……..pero yo me asusté por él…..luego de algo que dijeron ellos, que no comprendí, escuché u-un………….disparo- una solitaria lágrima recorrió su rostro haciendo que el reflejo del vidrio permitieran dejar ver a los demás el dolor que embargaba a la joven. Por primera vez Meiling creyó ver un sentimiento en los ojos de su primo.

Escuché que esos hombres salían de la habitación, así que salí del armario…y……..vi a mi abuelo en el suelo……con, con sangre en el pecho y………-en ese instante todos miraban la mesa, a excepción de Shaoran, que la miraba a ella, solo a ella- y escuché palabras salir de sus labios…..palabras tan optimistas, que sin embargo……no eran para él…..eran para mi………que iba a encontrar la felicidad aún sin él……- en ese instante Sakura se voltea, y se encuentra con la mirada de Shaoran, y ambos se quedan así, mientras nadie los observa, nadie observa como los sentimientos de uno pasaban a la mente del otro. Pronto Sakura siguió hablando, pero sin desconectar la mirada de los ojos de Shaoran, donde por primer vez veía sentimientos a través de sus ojos

Luego de eso………esos hombres llegaron a la habitación, y me vieron allí, abrasando a mi abuelo……cuando intentaba irme me dijeron que me buscarían o algo así, y salí corriendo al departamento de Tomoyo, que estaba cerca…………de lo demás no me acuerdo muy bien, eso se los puede contar Tomoyo- luego de eso Tomoyo empezó con su relato, y Eriol la ayudaba en algunas partes. Sakura y Shaoran seguían así, viendose fijamente, hasta que Meiling preguntó, llamando la atención de Sakura

Pero, ¿qué decía el papel en la flecha?- todos querían saber esto, pero fue Shaoran quien respondió

Decía esto: ya te encontramos, flor de cerezo, solo falta hallarte sola, y acabarás con tu abuelo- escribió en un pizarrón. A Sakura se le humedecieron los ojos, pero no lloró. Tomoyo y Meiling cubrieron su boca para evitar un grito, Eriol se puso serio y Ieran también, más de lo que ya estaba

Li, que bueno que estabas aquí- dice un hombre entrando a la sala. Era alto, tenía los ojos grises muy fríos, pelo largo igualmente gris, y el seño fruncido. Parecía tan o más serio que Shaoran- buenas noches, soy Yue Tsukishiro, jefe de la policía especializada de Hong Kong- y antes de que dijera algo más, Shaoran lo interrumpió

No hace falta que me presentes Tsukishiro, esta es mi casa- Yue solo asintió a esto, y se fue a conversar en una esquina con Shaoran de lo ocurrido. Sakura, al verse confundida, preguntó que de donde se conocían

Xiao Lang trabaja para la policía especializada de Hong Kong- le informó Meiling, y luego agregó- es algo así como servicios secretos, o algo por el estilo- Sakura asintió, y cuando Shaoran y Yue se acercaron, se puso nerviosa por la forma parecida de ambos. Los dos serios hasta más no poder, y ambos apuestos.

Señora Li, me han comunicado desde Tokio, que no han podido encontrar a nadie con las descripciones de los atacantes del sr. (no se me el nombre del abuelo de Sakura, plz, alguien me lo diga, aunque creo q su apellido es Amamiya, o no, si alguien lo sabe, plz me lo diga) Amamiya, y hay posibilidades de que se encuentren aquí, en Hong Kong, y que la srta. Kinomoto se encuentre en peligro- luego de que todos asintieran, él prosiguió- dado a la amenaza que recibieron en esta noche, la srta. Kinomoto deberá dormir con alguien preparado para pelear sin sufrir ningún daño- todos asintieron comprendiendo- con alguien decidido a pelear por la señorita en cualquiera situación- todos asentían imaginándose a un súper hombre a medida que Yue describía como debía ser- debe ser un hombre fuerte y caballeroso- en ese instante todos ya habían pensado en alguien perfecto- por eso digo, no, mejor dicho, ORDENO que Li comience a dormir en la pieza de la señorita Kinomoto- todos se cayeron despaldas, y cuando se levantaron adoloridos lo veían con ojos sorprendidos

¡no puede ser!- decía Eriol

¡si deja a Shaoran dormir en la pieza de Saura, pelearán todas las noches!- se quejaban todos, pero extrañamente Shaoran y Sakura no decían nada, hasta que comprendieron lo que había dicho Yue. Todos los miraban sorprendidos como no reclamaban nada, hasta que……

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- gritaron ambos, dejando momentáneamente sordos a los que los oyeron- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡JJAAAAAMMMMMMMÁAAAAAAAAAASSSS, ¿¿¿¿¿¡¡¡¡¡¡ME ESCUCHAN, ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡JJJAAAAAAMMMÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁAASSSSS!- luego de que los demás pudieran volver a escuchar, Yue les dijo seriamente

Es una ORDEN, sino cumplen, la señora Li se verá encargada de que cumplan un castigo- luego de eso se fue pidiendo permiso. Sakura y Shaoran seguían choqueados, Shaoran con un tic en el ojo y Sakura en el cuello

Xiao Lang, voy a mandar a una sirvienta para que haga tu cama en la pieza de Sakura- todos se quedaron en un repentino silencio mientras se escuchaban los pasos de Ieran a lo lejos.

_**Notas de la Autora:**_

**Hola gente!**

**Estoy de vuelta!**

**Gracias a todos por sus maravillosos reviews!**

**Ojala siga recibiendo tantos, gracias!**

**Bn, mmmmmm perdonen si no agradeci a alguien en el anterior cap, enserio T.T, esq esta cabeza mía no me ayuda mucho, jeje**

**Bueno, si no digo a alguien, por favor perdónenme, aquí voy:**

**pily14ccs: Hola, gracias por tu review, espero que este cap te guste!**

**Sip, raros sueños los de Shaoran y Sakura, jejeje, pero bueno, me alegro que te haya gustado, y espero que este cap también te guste. Manda otro review plz, adios!**

**hermy22: hola, me alegro tanto de que encuentres genial mi historia, voy a llorar!. Espero que te sorprenda con este cap, y espero que te guste como los demas, jejee**

**bueno, manda otro review si puedes, adios!**

**Hillary Anna-Chan: Hola, muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones, me alegra tanto que te guste tanto el fic, no te preocupes, voy a intentar actualizar muy pronto, jejeje, es mi meta por ahora. Espero que estés bn, y gracias por tus reviews, y si puedes, escribe mas, jejee**

**Adios!**

**LMUndine: Hola, gracias por tu review, francamente, casi todos encontraron raro eso del sueño, pero que también estubo lindo, jeje**

**Espero que mandes otro review y que sigas leyendo!**

**Adios!**

**Weno, esos creo q eran todos, pero si me salté a alguno, perdon!**

**Vamos por los 20 reviews, ojala lleguen pronto, jejee**

**Bueno, espero que lean y que les guste este cap**

**Adios!**

**--------Lady Esmeralda--------**


	6. 6º La noche de Sakura y Shaoran

**Hola mi querida gente!**

**Como están, con ganas de leer!**

**Yo aquí con ganas de que les guste y que me manden un review, jeje**

**Bueno, ojala les haya gustado el cap anterior y les guste este también. **

**Hay algo de tristeza y romance, y un avance en la relación de Sakura y Shaoran**

**Ya era hora, jeje n.nU**

**Por si acaso, si pongo que algo era un sueño, pero no estaba **_con esta letra, _**si es un sueño, pero yo no quería que lo supieran, ok?**

**Bn, no se que más falta decir más que las típicas aclaraciones:**

**CCS _NO_ es mío**

**_NO_ hago esto con fines de lucro ni nada por el estilo**

Están hablando en Chino-

**Están hablando en japonés-**

_Están en un sueño-_

(mis comentarios y aclaraciones)

_**---------------------------------------------------Flash Back-------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Bla, bla, bla, bla…….**_

_**---------------------------------------------------Fin Flash Back----------------------------------------------------**_

_**---------------------------------------------------Cambio de escena, lugar o al mismo tiempo pero en otra parte---------------------------------------------------------------**_

Capítulo anterior: 

Es una ORDEN, sino cumplen, la señora Li se verá encargada de que cumplan un castigo- luego de eso se fue pidiendo permiso. Sakura y Shaoran seguían choqueados, Shaoran con un tic en el ojo y Sakura en el cuello

Xiao Lang, voy a mandar a una sirvienta para que haga tu cama en la pieza de Sakura- todos se quedaron en un repentino silencio mientras se escuchaban los pasos de Ieran a lo lejos.

6º Capítulo: La noche entre Sakura y Shaoran, y su rara relación

Luego de que Sakura y Shaoran dejaran de alegar completamente enojados, todos fuern a comer. Sakura dejó su ceño de enojo para uno de tristeza solo por un segundo, pero que fue captado a la perfección por un par de ojos miel que la observaban fijamente. En el semblante de Shaoran apareció comprensión y pena por ella. Luego observó sorprendido como Sakura lo miraba, y retiraba la mirada con más pena

"debe pensar que la odias….tonto"- se reclamó mentalmente el joven chino, y es que, no es que el la odiara, sino que le molestaba en cierta forma de mirar. De hecho, le molestaban la mayoría de las mujeres que se encontraban cerca, con sus constantes coqueteos e indiscretas- "pero ella nunca hace nada de eso"- recapacitaba durante la comida.

Bien, mañana hay que arreglar todo esto, está hecho un desastre toda la casa- dijo Meiling durante la silenciosa comida. Los únicos que hablaban eran Tomoyo, Meiling Eriol y unas breves acotaciones de Ieran. Shaoran y Sakura callaron durante toda la comida.

Bien, espero que tengan todos buenas noches. Y mas te vale Xiao Lang que duermas en la habitación de Sakura. No quiero arriesgarme a lamentar más tarde- luego de eso, Ieran Li se fue a su habitación. Sintieron pasos llegar al comedor, todos se volvieron a ver a la recién llegada, que era una sirvienta

Joven Li, l-la cama esta lista en la pieza de la señorita Sakura- le dijo nerviosamente, tras un asentimiento por parte de él, se retiró

Bueno, viendo que no puedo zafarme de la idea de que Li duerma en mi habitación, me voy a poner pijama antes de que Li llegue a mi habitación- Sakura se fue a su habitación. Luego los demás se retiraron, y solo quedó Shaoran en el comedor. Cuando ya consideró que le dio bastante tiempo de cambiarse a la chica, subió a la habitación de ella. Sumamente sonrojado, tocó la puerta y escuchó un nervioso "adelante". Cuando entró, la vio acostada en una cama del lado de la ventana. Bien, justo la cama que no le gustaba la tenía ella. Cuando entró ella estaba entera tapada con la frazada, y apenas le vio el pelo miel que Caín libremente por el colchón. Cuando ella se bajó un poco la frazada para hablar, el se quedó sin habla, como rara vez le pasaba. Ella se encontraba con un pijama largo, sin mangas y de color verde claro, con colores un poco más oscuro abajo, a los pies. Ese magnifico color hacía resaltar sus hermosos pero tristes ojos esmeraldas. Se quedó prendado de esa imagen, hasta que ella se ruborizó por su intensa mirada y se paró de la cama, caminó hasta él y lo abrazó. Él, estupefacto, no halló otra cosa mejor que corresponder ese abrazo. Sakura en ese instante emitía tanta tristeza, que quiso desaparecerla consolándola. Sentía como esa tristeza se parecía a la que él sufrió cunado su padre murió. La abrazó como quiso que lo hubieran abrasado cuando su padre murió. Pero nadie aparte de sus hermanas y madre sufría lo que sufría él, así que nadie pudo abrasarlo

Estaba durmiendo cómodamente en su cama. Pronto una ventisca le despertó. Abrió lentamente los ojos, intentando ver algo en la oscuridad. Cuando se incorporó logró ver la ventana abierta, algo enojada se levantó a cerrarla. Cuando ya la hubo serrado, se dio la vuelta para seguir durmiendo, pero se congeló cuando vio a una figura negra que resaltaba de la oscuridad en frente de ella. Queriendo gritar, su cuerpo no le respondía. Cuando recuperó la movilidad, requirió a las artes marciales. Sorprendida observó cómo el individuo la esquivaba con facilidad. Pronto empezaron con una lucha silenciosa, en medio de la oscuridad. En un movimiento totalmente desconocido para ella, él la inmovilizó, dejando apreciar muy levemente a Meiling un apuesto rostro, con destellantes ojos grises. Cuando menos lo esperaba su atacante la besó salvajemente. Al principio ella se resistía, pero luego no pudo dejar de besarlo tan salvajemente como él a ella. Cuando iba a darle otro beso, el ágilmente la soltó y se fue por la ventana.

Meiling daba vuelta en la cama, murmurando cosas dormida

No….no te vayas….¿sabías que besas muy bien?- luego de eso, con una vuelta brusca se calló de la cama, haciendo un ruido 'pequeño'- ¿fue un sueño, quisiera soñar más seguido eso- luego se reprimió mentalmente ese pensamiento. Se volvió a acostar, durmiendo con una sonrisa

Salió de su trance sudando. Hacer viajes de ese tipo era muy peligroso, se necesitaba de mucha energía para lograrlo bien. Retiró un poco de sudor de su frente, con una feliz sonrisa en sus labios

"me besó tal cual como yo a ella….eso es un gran avance"- pensó contento- "lástima que tiene de novio a ese patán"- pensó con disgusto- "pero claro…como iría a fijarse en mi si ni siquiera me conoce……quizás cuando me conozca crea que soy como mi hermano"- pensó aterrado, recordando a su medio hermano, que ni siquiera era su hermano, eso decía su madre ante la sociedad, pero en la realidad no tenían ningún parentesco. Su 'querido' hermano era un asesino a sueldo, pero no uno cualquiera, uno de los mejores, junto a su primo, con quien tampoco tenía lazos de sangre- ojala me conociera- murmuró, sin darse cuenta de que una señora mediana, pelo gris y ojos pardos lo veía tristemente

¿Cuándo te vas a decidir a presentarte ante ella?- él ni se inmutó por la pregunta ni por la presencia de esa mujer

Madre…tu sabes que no nos llevamos con otros clanes…- suspiró el muchacho, mientras que su madre se sentaba junto a él

Sólo por tu hermano…pero tu eres muy distinto a él, y el clan Li es el más justo que hay…aparte que, si tu dices que esa señorita es tan maravillosa, ¿no debería conocerte antes de juzgarte?- le dijo sabiamente la señora

No lo sé, ella es tan…no sé- dijo algo enojado

No te preocupes, de seguro la conoces pronto. Pero debes entender que verla siempre mediante estos viajes gasta mucha energía. Ya oíste a tus maestros, eso es casi de expertos-

Pues entonces soy un experto, porque iré a verla ora vez, pero no hay día- la mujer se alejó sonriendo, mientras él también sonreía- "si a Meiling le gustó mi beso, tengo la posibilidad de que me acepte si me conoce, pero primero tiene que conocerme más todavía, para que no dude en estar conmigo"- pensaba esperanzado.

Estaba tan bien en los brazos de Shaoran, se sentía tan……protegida, comprendida. Sin saber como, Shaoran logró hacer lo que ni ella misma pudo, logró hacer que muchas lágrimas retenidas escaparan de su captura. Lloró en su pecho muchos minutos. En un momento él, con sus fuertes brazos, la llevó hasta su cama y allí la consoló mejor, y sin darse cuenta, ella se quedó dormida junto a él, ambos abrazados, y con una sonrisa en los labios.

Una gran tormenta comenzó, y un gran trueno resonó en la mansión, haciendo que dos personas que estaban durmiendo se cayeran de la cama

Auch, eso dolió- dijo Shaoran, sobándose la cabeza. Pronto escuchó una melodiosa voz, que lo cautivó. Elevó la mirada para ver a Sakura enredada en una sábana riendo alegremente, risa que lo invitaba a reír con ella. Pronto ambos reían, ambos con distintos pensamientos

"su voz es tan…dulce. Que raro que no lo haya notado antes"- pensaba él

"se ve muy bien riendo y con una sonrisa, debería sonreír más, se le ve muy bien"- pronto Shaoran, al ver que ella dejaba de reír y se entristecía un poco, agarró una almohada fuertemente, ante la curiosa mirada de ella

"no voy a dejar que esto la entristezca"- pensó antes de lanzarle la almohada en la cara, que le dio justo en la cara

¿Ah, sí?- dijo ella al ver que él reía por su cara, luego tomó la misma almohada y también se la lanzó, pero él la esquivó y le lanzó otra, pero no contaba con que ella le había lanzado otra, que le chocó en la cara. Pronto empezaron una guerra de almohadas, y las risas, un poco contenidas en un principio, se volvieron carcajadas cuando las almohadas se empezaron a romper y a flotar las plumas por todos lados.

Pronto Sakura estaba detrás de su cama lanzando almohadas y plumas, riendo feliz, pero cuando intetó moverse, Shaoran la atrapó y la acostó en la cama haciendole cosquillas

¡no, jajajaja…….por-por favor!- rogaba entre cosquillas

Tendrás que arrodillarte- le dijo él, dejando brevemente de hacerle cosquillas

¡jamás!- luego de haberle dicho eso, él le siguió haciendo cosquillas, logrando que ella aceptara la condición

¡esta…..está bien!- logró decir unos momentos después. Cuando se iba a arrodillar, empujó a Shaoran por las piernas, y con un mal movimiento, Sakura quedó sobre Shaoran

Sakura/Shaoran…- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, al instante que ambos se acercaban instantáneamente. Sakura acarició un mechón de la frente de Shaoran, y este le quitó una pluma de la frente a Sakura. Sakura bajó mirando levemente los labios del chico, y este la atraía por el cuello.

Un rayo de luz le daba justo en la cara, haciendo que despertara un poco. Sin rendirse, buscó refugio bajo la almohada. Lo encontró por un tiempo, pero luego le dio calor y tenía poco oxígeno. Rendida, se incorporó en la cama estirándose. Volteó la mirada y se halló con la atenta mirada de Shaoran. Se sonrojó recordando la noche pasada

Bu-buenos d-días- saludói nerviosamente, con un sonrojo en las mejillas

Buenos días- dijo, aunque Sakura no notó su inicial sonrojo

_**------------------------------------------------Flash Back-------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Sakura sonrió levemente, sintiendo el aliento del chico en sus labios. Cerró los ojos y Shaoran también, ambos esperando el momento. Un enorme escalofrío los recorrió cuando ambos rozaron sus labios, un roce suave y delicado, pero que fue suficiente como para hacer que miles de sentimientos cayeran sobre los chicos. Cuando Shaoran ya no soportaba la distancia, comenzó a acercarse nuevamente a los labios de la chica, pero un gran ruido hizo que se separaran de inmediato (a que no adivinan que es el ruido?), ambos intentando decir: lo siento/lo lamento, pero estaban tan nerviosos que no podían juntar ni una palabra. Cuando ambos dejaron de hablar, Shaoran puso un tema**_

_**Y….¿co-como la p-pasaste en l-la fiesta?-**_

_**Bien- sonrió Sakura, al recordar a su príncipe verde**_

_**¿y tú?- preguntó ella, olvidando por un segundo a su acompañante de fiesta**_

_**Muy bien- dijo él, recordando con ojos brillantes y una sonrisa a su princesa rosada**_

_**¿conociste a alguien en especial?- le preguntó con un tono de voz medio….celoso, que sorprendió a Sakura, pero Shaoran no lo notó**_

_**Sí. Y veo que tú también "¿porqué me salió así la voz?"- se preguntó extrañado, y frunció más al ver la cara de felicidad de Sakura (celoso shaoransito, jajaja) **_

_**Sí- luego de eso ambos se acostaron en sus camas, quitando algunas plumas, etc.**_

_**Buenas noches- se despidió él**_

_**Buenas noches- luego de eso ambos se pusieron a dormir, con la luz apagada**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------Fin Flash Back-------------------------------------------------**_

¿Cómo dormiste?- le preguntó Sakura

Bien. ¿y tu?-

Bien- luego de eso, ambos se prepararon en distintos baños para ir a desayunar.

_**Notas de la Autora:**_

**Hola queridos lectores y gente!**

**Espero que le shaya gustado el cap, jeje**

**Aunque sé que me salió corto, perdón T.T, pero no ando muy inspirada….**

**Quien adivinó que era el ruido que interrumpió a Sakura y a Shaoran, ERA Meiling, culpenla a ella, jejeje**

**Pero si TÚ eres la autora!- le recriminó Meiling**

**Por eso mismo, yo escribo que aparezca una cinta en tu boca y no te deje hablar ¬¬- una cinta aparece en la boca de Meiling y lady ríe malvadamente**

**Wenu, como decía**

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus reiews, enserio!**

**Llegué a los 20!**

**Aleluya!**

**Soy feliz T.T**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**serenity-princess: Hola, muchas gracias por todo, tu me has apoyado desde el principio, gracias T.T. que bueno q te haya gustado el cap, y la reacción de saku y shao, porq la hice en último momento, y no sabía si iba a quedar bn, jeje. Gracias por tu review, espero que sigas escribiendo y leyendo!**

**Adiós!**

**Chouri: Hola, gracias por tu review, y no te preocupes, con tal de que me dejes algunas veces un review, pero intenta dejarme, jejjee. Siii, shao y saku duermen en una pieza, juntos, jejeje, a mi tmb me gustó eso, jejjee. Voy a intentar actualizar muy pronto, y trataré de no dejarte con las ganas de leer en vano, lo prometo. Gracias por tu review, adiós!**

**pily14ccs: Hola, gracias por tu review, me alegra mucho tu review porque es el numero 20, al fin, mi review numero 20 T.T, gracias….me alegro que encuentres buenísima esta historia, y mis planes para saku y shao se revelarán pronto, jejeje. Wenu, espero que me mandes msás reviews y que sigas leyendo esta historia, adiós!**

**Hasta ahora solo esos reviews he tenido. Estoy feliz, mi 20º review!**

**Jejeje. Espero que les halla gustado este cap, y no se preocupen, intentaré subir rápido el otro :P**

**Que están bn!**

**Adiós!**

**------Lady Esmeralda-------**


	7. 7º El príncipe de Sakura la visita

**Hola a todos!**

**Como están?**

**Yo bien, y gracias por los reviews q me mandaron!**

**Espero que las haya gustado el cap anterior, y lamento que haya sido tan corto, pero es que estaba sin inspiración. **

**Bueno, no sé que más decir que las aclaraciones:**

**CCS _NO_ es mío**

**_NO_ hago esto con fines de lucro ni nada por el estilo**

están hablando en chino-

**están hablando en japonés-**

"están pensando"-

_Están en un sueño-_

(mis comentarios y aclaraciones)

_**----------------------------------------------Flash Back----------------------------------------------------**_

_**Bla, bla, bla…….**_

_**---------------------------------------------Fin Flash Back---------------------------------------------**_

_**---------------------------------Cambio de escena, lugar, etc.-----------------------------------**_

**Aquí va:**

Capítulo anterior: 

¿Cómo dormiste?- le preguntó Sakura

Bien. ¿y tu?-

Bien- luego de eso, ambos se prepararon en distintos baños para ir a desayunar.

7º Capítulo: El príncipe de Sakura la visita

Luego de haberse bañado, todos se encontraban en el comedor, desayunando. Cada vez que Sakura y Shaoran se miraban se sonrojaban, cosa que fue notada solo por Tomoyo, porque Meiling estaba muy distraída ese día.

Shaoran, Yue vino esta mañana, quiere que llevas a Sakura a la oficina- le dijo Ieran, sorprendiendo a Shaoran

Pero, ¿porqué?-

No lo sé. Yue y Yukito van a investigar la causa junto contigo-

¿yo?- preguntó más que sorprendido

Sí, te van a incluir en el caso- luego de eso nadie dijo nada, hasta que Ieran indicó que Shaoran ya debía partir. Cuando Sakura y Shaoran ya estaban afuera de la mansión, Shaoran se encaminó seguido de Sakura hasta un Nissan 350Z Convertible verde oscuro (en Internet pueden ver el modelo, en google/ imágenes).

Se subieron y fueron hasta unos lugares que Sakura no conocía para nada. Shaoran en un momento le pidió que se tapara los ojos, y así o hizo ella. Cuando ya puedo volver a ver, estaban en un especie de subterráneo enorme, donde había una puerta al frente de ellos. Entraron, y luego Sakura comenzó a ver a mucha gente. Siguió a Li hasta la oficina de Yue, y este los hizo pasar

Señorita Kinomoto, le presento a Yukito Tskishiro, mi hermano- la presentó con un muchacho alto, pelo grs corto, y los ojos de un color raro, entre café medio gris, y una amable sonrisa en la cara. Sakura lo vio y sintió gran confianza con él

Llámeme Sakura, ud. Igual, Yue- les dijo a ambos. Yue solo asintió, y Yukito le sonrió

Bien, como les debe haber dicho la señora Li, ustedes dos comenzarán a dormir en una misma pieza, por su propia seguridad- le dijo a Sakura, que solo asintió sonrojada- Li, tu vas a entrar a este caso con nosotros. Si no encontramos al causante de la persona más importante de Inglaterra, el jefe nos corta el cuello- Li asintió, pero Sakura se quedó de piedra.

"¿la persona más importante de Inglaterra, debe haber cometido un error"- miró a Yue con cierta duda, pero sacó fuerzas y dijo- mi abuelo no era la persona más importante de Inglaterra. Deben estar confundidos-

Lo siento, pero descubrimos que su abuelo fue de gran ayuda para el alcalde de Londres, y fue declarado como una especie de héroe nacional. Nadie se enteró de esto, a petición del mismo señor Amamiya. Ayer, bien entrada la noche, nos informaron desde Londres que su Abuelo dejó ciertas cosas para ti y para la señorita Daidogi- Sakura asintió ausentemente- ¿quieres un café?- le ofreció Yukito, ella asintió agradecida, y lo siguió, mientras que Shaoran veía no con muy buenos ojos aquella escena.

¿tu estuviste en la fiesta que organizó Ieran en la otra noche?- le preguntó Yukito, mientras caminaban con tazas de café en las manos

Si, ¿y tu?- le preguntó interesada- "se parece en cierto aspecto a mi príncipe"- pensó ilusionada

Si. La pasé muy bien, eran todos muy simpáticos- sonrió el

Si, todos eran muy amables y cordiales- concuerdo ella

¿y de qué ibas disfrazada?- le preguntó luego de un momento de silencio

De…princesa- recordó la magnifica noche

¡yo me topé con una princesa!- exclamó, sorprendiendo a Sakura

¿si?- preguntó esperanzada

¡si, pero al parecer estaba acompañada, porque pronto llegó un príncipe verde y no me dejó ni siquiera hablar con ella- dijo sonriendo, recordando el celoso príncipe

Por alguna casualidad, ¿estabas disfrazado de…hombre lobo?-

¡si, ¿entonces tú eras la princesa?- le preguntó asombrado

Sí, pero no sé quien es el príncipe- agregó ella viendo el suelo algo decepcionada

Yo te puedo ayudar a buscarlo- le sugirió él

¿si, ¿y como?- cuestionó sorprendida

Pues, convenceré a Ieran que haga otra fiesta de estas, solo que con fines de ver si alguien sospechoso se acerca, y si lo hace, lo cogemos preso y lo interrogamos- Sakura sonrió felizmente ante esto, y se lanzó a los brazos de Yukito con felicidad

¡muchas gracias!- Yukito correspondió con gusto el gesto, y luego siguieron caminando.

Shaoran se vio enfurecido, al parecer sin motivo alguno, cuando vio de lo lejos a Sakura saltar a los brazos de Yukito. Una sensación indescriptible le subió por el estómago, celos, imposible, ¿porqué iría a tener celos él de Yukito, y más encima por esa chica. Cuando terminaron de hacer todo, Shaoran manejó de vuelta silencioso, al igual que Sakura, que estaba pesando quién podría ser su príncipe verde. Cuando llegaron a la casa, Ieran les comunicó la idea de Yukito, que ya se la había propuesto por teléfono.

¡me parece genial!- gritó Meiling, Eriol y Tomoyo sonrieron felices, Shaoran solo asintió animado, con la idea de ver a su princesa. Y Sakura sonrió feliz

Bien, la aremos mañana, mandaré hoy las invitaciones, y todo estará listo para mañana en la noche- luego de eso, todos fueron a comer, y luego a acostarse.

Sakura se puso el pijama en el baño, y cuando volvió Shaoran ya estaba acostado, con la luz apagada, como no pudo verlo por la oscuridad, no se imaginó que iba a estar en frente de su cama. Cuando se aproximó para acostarse a su cama, algo la abrasó fuertemente por la cintura, y le susurró en el oído con una voz grave, que hizo recorrer un escalofrío a Sakura y hacerla sentir una extraña sensación en el estómago

Ya no lo soporto…me traes loco- luego de eso sintió una respiración conocida en la nariz, y sintió unos cálidos labios sobre su nariz, que le hicieron estremecer

¿quién…..e-eres?- preguntó Sakura, con algo raro en el estómago (maripositas!-)

Tu príncipe- Sakura casi se cae al suelo ante esto, y luego sintió que los suaves labios de él se posaban en su cuello, asiendo que se sonrojara y se paralizara, pero no detuvo el acto

¿Cómo te llamas?- le preguntó cuando él separó sus labios del cuello de la chica, y le acariciaba el cabello tiernamente

No importa el nombre- Sakura comenzó a acariciar los corto y rebeldes cabellos del extraño- importa que vendré todas las noches por lo que me debes-

¿y qué es eso?- dijo acostando su cabeza en su fuerte pecho

Esto- tomó el mentón de la chica, y ella vio los mismos destellos miel que en la otra noche, mientras él se volvía a perder en sus mares verdes. El príncipe comenzó a acercarse más a la chica, hasta que su frente se quedó pegada a la de ella. Susurró algo que Sakura no alcanzó a oír, y pronto sintió algo en sus labios, algo cálido, y una sensación maravillosa en su estomago. Inconscientemente pasó sus brazos por el cuello del príncipe, mientras él la abrazaba por la cintura. Sakura sentía como si su corazón se le fuera a salir del pecho en cualquier momento, al mismo tiempo que sentía como el corazón del príncipe galopaba tan furiosamente como el de ella. Pronto el beso se fue acabando, cuando sus cuerpos necesitaba de aire para vivir. Cuando el beso se terminó, Sakura creyó que se iba a caer al piso, pero estaba abrasada al apuesto extraño, por lo que no se calló. Luego de que pudiera sostenerse en pie por sí sola, sintió como el príncipe atrapaba su labio inferior en los suyos, asiendo que esa debilidad en las piernas volviera a surgir. Luego de eso, él la sentó en la cama, y él se fue por la ventana, dejando a una feliz y confundida Sakura.

Y había bajado por la ventana de su pieza y la de la chica. Baya, no se creyó capaz de poder lograrlo cuando estaba allí, poder besar a alguien de esa forma, ni siquiera con la mujer que lo había lastimado. Con esa mujer había sido tímido, y solo en pocas veces atrevido, pero en un nivel mucho más bajo que el que había experimentado en ese momento. Se tocó los labios con el índice, tocando una pequeña sonrisa que lo sorprendió. Debía darle las gracias a Yukito, él fue el que le dio la información necesaria para hacer eso

_**-------------------------------------------------Flash Back--------------------------------------------------**_

_**Caminaba no muy contento después de ver esa imagen, pero, ¿por qué? **_

_**Ni siquiera él lo sabía. Cuando iba caminando a la salida, donde ya se encontraba Sakura, pero Yukito grita su nombre, deteniéndolo**_

"_**no puedo enojarme con él, aparte no tengo nada de que enojarme"- pensó disgustado- ¿Qué pasa Yukito?-**_

_**Pues, quisiera hablar contigo un momento- dijo, como siempre, sonriendo**_

_**Claro, lo que quieras- se alejó con él a una esquina, y él comenzó**_

_**Pues…verás. Como sé que tú fuiste a la fiesta de tu madre con el traje que te presté, pienso que te encontraste con cierta princesa- Shaoran se sonrojó, pero no dijo nada, sólo asintió- y verás…¿te gustaría saber quién era esa princesa?- le preguntó**_

_**Si, claro. Por supuesto- afirmo él**_

_**Pues verás. Conozco a esa princesa, y ella me pidió que te encontrara. No le dije quién eras, porque quiero que la sorprendas- Shaoran asintió entusiasmado con la noticia. Yukito lo miró y le dijo al oído- ¿qué sientes por Sakura?- Shaoran se sobresaltó ante esto, pues no se lo esperaba**_

_**N-nada….- al ver a la cara a Yukito, y al inspeccionar sus últimos actos, agregó mirando al suelo- ni siquiera yo mismo lo sé- ante esto Yukito sonrió, y nuevamente al oído le dijo**_

_**Ella es la princesa con quien sueñas. La misma princesa que no dejaste que bailara con el hombre lobo- luego de que susurrara esta oración, Shaoran se sonrojó imaginándose a él y a ella bailando juntos, jugando juntos, a punto de besarse en una noche entretenida.**_

_**¿tú….tú eras el….hombre lobo?-**_

**_Sí- pero ante la cara avergonzada de Li agregó- no te preocupes, yo encontré con quien bailar, y me alegro que hayan bailado juntos- Shaoran como siempre se sonrojó, para la risa de Yukito- ahora, tienes que sorprenderla, presentarte sin que te descubra ante ella, y ayudarla a superar el dolor que puede sufrir- le dijo Yukito. Shaoran asintió y se despidieron. Shaoran llegó al auto, y partieron_**

_**--------------------------------------------------------Fin Flash Back-------------------------------------------------------**_

Cuando llegó a la habitación de Sakura, esta ya estaba dormida, con una linda sonrisa en los labios.

Se acostó tratando de no hacer ruido, con solo un pensamiento en la mente antes de quedar rendido ante el sueño.

_Dormía nuevamente, estaba tranquilamente en su cama, cuando sintió un peso extra en la cama. Se levantó sobresaltada, pero había alguien encima de ella, asiendo que sus labios quedaran juntos. Como no podía separarse, iba a pegarle una bofetada, pero su mano la detuvo y la puso tras su cuello. Luego de unos segundos ella le correspondía de la misma forma. Cuando se separaron, ella intentaba ver, pero lo único que veía eran unos ojos destellos grises que reconoció de inmediato_

_¿me recordaste?- escuchó su melodiosa y grave voz_

_¿podría olvidarte?- le preguntó sonriendo_

_No lo sé. Yo a ti no- luego de eso se volvieron a besar, y él se acostó al lado de ella abrasándola, acariciando su azabache cabello- ¿crees que esto es un sueño?- _

_No lo sé- respondió ella, mirando sus preciosos ojos grises- ojala que no- agregó Lugo_

_Tu novio no diría eso- dijo él, sorprendiendo a Meiling_

_¿Cómo sabes que…?- pero él no la dejo continuar_

_Realmente no me importa que tengas novio, no por ahora, sé que pronto estaremos juntos- ella lo miró sorprendida y dudosa_

_¿esto es un sueño?-_

_¿crees que lo es?-_

_No lo sé. Es muy real…- agregó ella, pero un corto beso de él la calló_

_Debo irme, te veré mañana en la noche_

_¿Cómo, entonces esto no es un sueño- dijo algo alarmada_

_¿no te gustaría que fuera un sueño, Meiling?- su nombre sonó tan bien en sus labios, que no la dejó responder, simplemente se comenzó a despertar_

Otra ves ese sueño- murmuró algo enojada- "pero… ¿era un sueño?"- volteó a todos lados, y como no vio a nadie, se concentró en seguir durmiendo, pero por más que trataba, no podía volver a soñar con su extraño visitante de sueños.

Cuando ya estaba de nuevo conciente, suspiró con cansancio, otra ves ese viaje.

Le gastaba demasiadas energías, hasta ahora apenas podía con los entrenamientos especiales que le implantaban.

Sonrió tocando sus labios, más que feliz.

Había percibido algo en la mirada rubí de Meiling, algo indescriptible, pero distinto a su normal mirada.

Hijo, me preocupa que sigas haciendo esto- le dijo su mediana madre, entrando a su habitación

Madre, compréndeme- sus grises ojos miraron suplicantes a los pardos de ella- por favor- le suplicó, quitándose un poco de sudor de la frente

Te comprendo hijo. Pero pienso que sería mejor que la vieras en persona- le aconsejó ella, retirando un poco de su grises cabellos de la cara

No creo que sea posible. Todos saben las crueldades que ha cometido mi hermano, y nadie me acepta por eso- dijo impotente

Tú mejor que nadie sabes que no eres su hermano de sangre. Dile eso y ya, no más de estos difíciles viajes- decía preocupada

No puedo. Simplemente no puedo…es algo tan complicado todo, madre- dijo, evitando unas pequeñas lágrimas- si todo fuera distinto- pidió mirando la luna por su ventana

Ojala todo fuera distinto- le apoyó su madre. Ambos se abrasaron y se quedaron un buen momento así, sufriendo por culpa del malvado hijo de la señora.

Al día siguiente Sakura notaba a Meiling muy distraída, raro en ella, así que se sentó cerca de ella

¿Meiling?- al ver que ella no respondía, le pasó una mano por en frente de los ojos, asiéndola reaccionar- ¿estás bien?- pe preguntó preocupada

Si, no te preocupes Sakura- le dijo sonriendo, y al ver que ella no se convencía del todo, se giró a Ieran, para hablar con ella

Tía, ¿vas a hacer otra fiesta?- preguntó intrigada

Sí, pero esta vez es para ver a algún sospechoso- viendo que Sakura estaba muy concentrada conversando con Eriol y Tomoyo, continuó- tenemos que estar alertas- Meiling asintió, con el rostro extrañamente pensativo

"entonces, si no es un sueño, él podría venir. De seguro lo reconoceré, esos ojos no son muy comunes"-

_**Notas de la Autora:**_

**Hola gente y lectores!**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews!**

**Espero que hasta ahora les valla gustando la historia, jeje**

**Quería recomendarles un fic que me parece muy bueno, bonito y gracioso, se llama: La Academia de Ciencias de la Magia Negra y Blanca.**

**Es un fic q para mi gusto es muy bueno, y bueno, le ago esta publicidad a unas amigas, espero sorprenderlas, jeje**

**Quería preguntarles algo:**

**Estoy metiendo mucho a Meiling en el fic?**

**O sea, me da la impresión de que hablo mucho de Meiling y el desconocido, y nada de Eriol y Tomoyo.**

**Q piensan?**

**Plz, díganme algo por que o sino me voy a desesperar, ok?**

**Hay me dicen si les gustó o no el cap, si me estoy adelantando, si voy muy lento, si los caps son muy cortos, si son muy largos, si me demoro mucho en actualizar, si me demoro muy poco, en fin, su opinión, plz**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**AnPeSi: Hola, pues, al parecer no, no me habías dejado ningún review. Pero no importa, ahora lo estas asiendo, y eso es lo importante, jeje. Me alegro mucho que te halla gustado la historia, y bueno, ahora actualicé, y espero actualizar el otro pronto. Adiós!**

**Azura Jekyll: Hola, muchas gracias por su review, no se preocupen, no hay problema si no me dejan otro. Jamás creí que también fueran 'principiantes', porque lo hacen muy bn -. Jamás me asustaría su actitud, jeje, es muy cómica y agradable. Les hice publicidad, creo que no se los había dicho, o si? O.o, bueno….no importa, jeje, ya lo hice, espero que les agrade. Francamente no creo que me sea posible alcanzarlas en reviews, lo hacen muy bien n.n. bueno, gracias por su apoyo, espero ver un cap. De su historia pronto, jeje. Q estén bn, adiós!**

**Bueno, esos hasta ahora fueron los que mandaron reviews por el cap 6, jeje**

**Bueno, espero verlos de nuevo, que todos estén bien!**

**Adiós!**

**------Lady Esmeralda------**


	8. 8º La 2º fiesta ¿qué es lo que siento?

**Hola mi querida gente y lectores!**

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap anterior!**

**Weno, aquí me concentro casi todo el cap en S+S, sorry si alguien quería otra cosa u.uU**

**Espero que me dejen reviews por este cap, jeje :P**

**Gracias a todos los que me dejaron un review, jeje, espero llegar a 30 pronto.**

**Gracias a todos por su gran apoyo.**

**No puedo creerlo, ya voy en el cap 8 O.O**

**no me digas ¬¬- le dice Shaoran, apareciendo de repente al lado de lady. Esta le lanza una almohada, asiendo que se cayera al piso, inconsciente**

**te pasa por desubicado ¬¬- luego sigue escribiendo normalmente, como si nada hubiera pasado**

**Bueno…..estoy muy agradecida a todos los que me han seguido desde el comienzo, y los que me han seguido igualmente, jeje**

**Espero que se sientan en confianza de decir su opinión, ya sea por un reclamo, un desacuerdo, etc.**

**Bien, espero que les guste este cap y me dejen un review, jeje**

**Aclaraciones:**

**CCS _NO _es mío, es de la CLAMP**

**_NO _ago esto con fines de lucro ni nada por el estilo**

Están hablando en Chino-

"están pensando"-

**Están hablando en japonés-**

_Están en un sueño_

(mis comentarios o aclaraciones)

_**----------------------------------------Flash Back-----------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Bla, bla, bla…..**_

**_-------------------------------------Fin Flash Back-------------------------------------------------------_**

_**---------------Cambios de escena, tiempo, etc------------------------------------------**_

**Weno, aquí va, espero q les guste:**

Capítulo Anterior: 

"entonces, si no es un sueño, él podría venir. De seguro lo reconoceré, esos ojos no son muy comunes"-

8º Capítulo: La 2º fiesta, Shaoran, eres un héroe

Luego de desayunar, Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol, Shaoran (lo obligaron n.nU) y Meiling fueron al centro comercial a hacer algo entretenido, como jugar videojuegos, comprar ropa, etc.

Iban en el auto, Eriol manejaba, Tomoyo iba al copiloto, y los demás atrás (noooo ¬¬, en la maleta ¬¬).

¿vendrán los mismos invitados?- preguntó Tomoyo a Meiling

Supongo que sí- contestó ella, y Shaoran sonrió internamente cuando escuchó un suave murmullo de los labios de Sakura, que nadie mas escuchó

Ojala que si- murmuró ella, antes de llegar hasta el estacionamiento.

Se bajaron, y se dirigieron a los videojuegos. Meiling se metió a una cosa de baile con unos desconocidos, mientras que Sakura, Eriol, Shaoran y Tomoyo jugaban a los tacatacas, Eriol y Sakura v/s Tomoyo y Shaoran. La primera pelota fue punto de Shaoran y Tomoyo, porque Sakura se había quedado al arco, y no era buena en esa posición. Eriol se cambió con ella, y la pelota siguiente fue punto de ellos. Sakura, en un impulso, se lanzó a los brazos de Eriol, que la recibió feliz. Tomoyo sonrió (ella no tiene celos ni nada, porque desde que ella conoce a Eriol y a Sakura, a veces se abrasaban, se daban la mano, etc. Pero solo de amigos), en cambio Shaoran frunció el seño, sintiendo esa molesta sensación nuevamente. Siguieron jugando hasta que se acabaron las pelotas, y todo terminó en un empate. Encontraron a Meiling descansando en una banca, cansada.

¿Cómo te fue?- le preguntó Sakura

Muy bien. ¡les gané a todos!- luego de eso se puso a reír como loca. Cuando dejó de llamar la atención, dijeron que irían a comer, y así lo hisieron.

Luego de una divertida comida, fueron a ver cosas por las tiendas, Sakura vio un oso del tamaño de un perro grande blanco, y se 'enamoró' de él. Pero no tenían plata en esos momentos, así que se fueron con la mirada ansiosa de Sakura.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión Li, todos estaban ya adornando todo.

Entró a la pieza de su hijo con cuidado. Lo halló mirando el techo como si fuera lo más importante del mundo

Hoy harán otra fiesta- le dijo su madre, él solo movió un poco la cabeza, pero no se volteó a verla- ¿irás?-

No lo creo- contestó él, sabiendo de antemano la reacción de su madre

¡a no, tú vas a ir. Mira, ya te compré el disfraz- sabiendo que no podía convencerla de lo contrario, la siguió con la mirada, y allí vio un disfraz bien peculiar: era una capa negra, más bien capucha, que le llegaba hasta los tobillos. Adentro, era una especie de camisa gris, con un antifaz negro

Muy bonito- opinó

¡claro que lo es, que no se te olvide que lo escogió tu madre- dijo ella, muy orgullosa

De hecho, por eso me sorprendí- murmuró, pero su madre no le alcanzó a oír

Bien, irás a la hora correspondiente, y conocerás a tu 'princesa' por quien babeas- su hijo la miró enfadado (así: ¬¬) pero asintió.

Shaora estaba en la pieza que compartía con Sakura. Había escondido su traje en la pieza de Wei, que le había hecho ese favor.

Desde que descubrió que sentía algo raro por la chica japonesa, y más aún cuando descubrió que ella había sido la princesa que lo dejo prendado, sentía cosas que antes no sentía, y nuevas sensaciones totalmente distintas a las que estaba acostumbrado a sentir.

Escuchó un suave toque en la puerta, dio el permiso para que pasara, y allí estaba la chica que ocupaba últimamente sus pensamientos.

Estaba vestido normalmente, pero algo sonrojada.

La miró extrañado, ¿por qué tocó la puerta, se preguntó mentalmente. No le dio más vueltas al asunto y salió de la habitación para ayudar en la decoración y cosas así.

Cuando legó abajo estaban Tomoyo y Meiling hablando de cosas que realmente no le importaban, y solo se puso a ayudar a Wei y los demás sirvientes.

Sin que se diera cuenta, pasaron 2 horas desde que empezó a ordenar, y cuando Meiling fue corriendo a él para que se cambiase, se fue corriendo a la habitación de Wei, que era muy amplia a comparación de los mayordomos normales (definitivamente Wei NO es un mayordomo cual quiera, por favor, trabaja en la mansión Li!). Se cambió lo más rápido que pudo, (se puso el mismo traje que la otra vez) y comenzó a ir por el pasillo algo nervioso. Cuando llegó a las escaleras, ya había la mitad de las personas allí, y bajó saludando a todos lo más cordialmente que pudo.

Estuvo un buen rato aburrido abajo, hasta que el 'Mago Clow' (o sea, Eriol) bajó. Vio también bajar a su prima, con su traje de diablo, y a la 'mucama' que había visto la vez anterior. Vio como Eriol sonreía al verla, y se acercaba a ella pidiéndole disculpas, y ambos se ponían a bailar.

Vio como la princesa del otro día bajaba nuevamente por la escalera, y rápidamente se acercó hacia ella, mientras la observaba a los ojos.

Él le ofreció el brazo, asiéndola sonrojar. Ella aceptó sonriendo, y se fue con él hasta el centro de la pista, donde comenzó a sonar la primera pieza, y Sakura y Shaoran se ponían a bailar al mismo tiempo que lo hacían Tomoyo y Eriol.

Sakura veía los profundos ojos miel de su acompañante, mientras bailaba apegada a él.

Sakura comenzó a sentir en fuerte latido de su corazón en unos instantes luego de que comenzara a bailar con él. Se apegó más a su fuerte pecho, tratando de evitar un suspiro.

Estaba tan concentrado sintiendo, que no escuchó cuando ella suspiró. Seguía bailando, sintiendo y agradeciendo la presencia de ella, mientras cada vez se desenvolvían más en el baile, hasta un punto en que todos los dejaban bailar libremente, y se hacían a un lado cuando pasaban disfrutando de la pieza por ahí.

Cuando la pieza estaba a punto de finalizar, Shaoran se separó un momento de Sakura, para poder apreciarle el rostro mejor.

Todos en ese instante miraban la escena como si de película se tratase.

Shaoran acarició su mejilla, con la mirada más tierna del mundo, y pronto ambos comenzaron a acercarse lentamente. Muchas mujeres evitaron un suspiro cuando los labios de los jóvenes se rozaron lentamente, como una breve caricia. Pronto Sakura profundizó el beso abrasándolo por el cuello, y luego de ese tierno beso, se separaron un poco, para terminar el beso cuando Shaoran la besó en la nariz, al tiempo que ambos sonreían.

Un ruido ensordecedor de aplausos se escuchó por toda la sala, sacándolos bruscamente de su mundo.

Ambos se sonrojaron a más no poder cuando se dieron cuenta del espectáculo que armaron, y Shaoran se puso tieso cuando reconoció la figura de su madre disfrazada de hada entre el público, y más sorprendido estaba por ver una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios

"¿sabrá que soy yo?"- se preguntó dudoso, pero sin esperar más, se fue de la sala guiando a la princesa al jardín más grande de la familia Li.

Cuando llegaron allí, Shaoran dejó que ella admirara todo el hermoso paisaje que sus ojos le ofrecían. Pronto ella se abalanzó contra él, riendo y abrasándolo feliz

Eres genial- le susurró ella, asiéndolo sonrojar

¿no te gustaría saber quién soy?- le preguntó dudoso, ella lo miró con los ojos centellantes

No lo se. Todo esto es tan magnífico…tú eres magnifico- respondió ella, un poco confundida

Pero, si supieras quien soy, ¿me tratarás como lo estás haciendo ahora?-

Supongo que si. Depende- decía ella, apoyada en su pecho- no lo sé-

Shaoran la miraba fijamente. ¿Desde cuando trataba a esa niña así, ¿desde cuando besaba a una 'casi-extraña-llorona' tan seguido, y sobre todo, ¿desde cuando comenzó a sentir esas extrañas cosas es el estómago cuando la besaba, cuando bailaba con ella, cuando sentía su perfume de cerezos entrando en su ser?. Fácil. Desde que la conoció. Desde que la conoció la detestaba, por que muy en su interior, sabía que ella era maravillosa y fácilmente podría enamorarse de ella. ¿Enamorarse, ¿acaso estaba enamorado, ni si quiera sabía si eso era cierto, solo sabia que quería estar con ella, oler su perfume, besarla cada vez que pueda, y defenderla de todo que la ponga en riesgo. Pero, ¿ella sentía lo mismo?

No me importa- dijo él, sorprendiéndola. Se acercó a su rostro, disfrutando del aroma a cerezos que emanaba de Sakura. Disfrutando como cada partícula de su cuerpo tenía una descarga cuando tocaba su piel, su tersa piel. Besó la comisura de los labios de a chica, haciendo que ella suspirara. Pronto se encontraba besando a la princesa, sintiendo como tenía que afirmarla levemente para que esta no se cayera. Cuando el tierno beso se acabó, un impulso los empujó hasta el suelo, asiendo que cayeran fuertemente. Cuando Shaoran levantó la vista rápidamente, vio a tres hombres vestidos de negro, y se levanta protegiendo a Sakura, que estaba aterrada viendo la situación

Ho, miren. Los 'príncipes' del lugar- dijo uno de ellos, con voz burlona y grave. A Sakura le recorrió un escalofrío cuando escuchó esta voz, y Shaoran solo frunció el seño

Si, pobres, no traen a su 'guardia real'- dijo otro, que era más bajo que el primero, pero era mas ancho

Dejen de hablar, y pongámonos en acción antes de que llamen a alguien- ordenó el tercero, que era alto (no mas que el primero), musculoso (no tanto como Shaoran -) y el que parecía ser el líder

Sí señor- contestaron los dos primeros. Ellas (quise decir, ellos , jejeje :P) dos se lanzaron al ataque, con distintos tipos de ataque, y para sorpresa de ellos, Shaoran se defendió muy bien, y los hizo retroceder

Vamos, acaben rápido con él, yo cuidaré a la 'princesa'- dijo el líder, encaminándose hacia Sakura, que estaba a punto de llorar. Shaoran los combatía muy bien, pero cuando escuchó que el líder de esos sujetos decía eso, se distrajo viendo hacia Sakura con una mirada de miedo, y en ese pequeño lapso de segundo, los dos atacantes lo agarraron fuertemente, haciendo que Sakura se asustara más aún, y el líder sonriera

Sakura, ¡corre!- le decía Shaoran, pero Sakura no reaccionaba. Tenía dos pensamientos en la cabeza: 1º: malditas piernas, ¿por qué no responden?; y 2º: Shaoran

Vamos, 'princesita', nuestro jefe quiere verte. Ya veremos quién es tu príncipe- agarró a Sakura del brazo, tironeándola hasta en frente de Shaoran, que la veía asustado

Jefe, ¿qué quiere que hagamos?- le preguntó uno de ellos

Quítale la máscara- Shaoran se resistió lo más que puso, pero cuando lo golpearon fuertemente en el estómago, se dejó, ante el grito de espanto de Sakura

¡cállate!- le dijo el líder, tapándole la boca. Le sacaron lentamente el antifaz a Shaoran, dejando a Sakura ver el rostro de él, que expresaba entre angustia, pena y miedo- ¡pero miren nada más, es el futuro líder del clan Li- dijo con repugnancia el 'jefe'

Pero….miren nada más….es una basura andante- dijo Shaoran, un poco adolorido, pero con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro. El líder de los atacantes le mandó un puñetazo en la cara, que Shaoran supo resistir sin hacer ningún gemido, haciendo que la ira del 'jefe' aumentara más

Cállate, estúpido- viendo que Sakura empezaba a llorar, y a tratar de ir en donde estaba Shaoran, la detuvo bruscamente- mira niña, si sigues así voy a tener que….- no pudo continuar por la cara de furia que puso Sakura, que lo asustó a él y a sus acompañantes. En seguida Sakura le mandó tal golpe al 'jefe' que este quedó en el suelo, con la nariz sangrando y inconsiente

¡¡¡¡no soy una NIÑA!- gritó antes de darle ese enorme golpe. Shaoran aprovechó ese momento de ENORME impresión, y se liberó de sus captores fácilmente, dejándolos inconscientes. Vio a una Sakura sorprendida mirando sus manos, y sonrió. Se acercó hacia ella por detrás, y la abrasó por la cintura, asustándola, pero cuando reconoció el traje, saltó de alegría y se dio vuelta abrasar a Shaoran

Prometo no volver a decirte 'niña'- dijo divertido. Ella se sonrojó en su cuello, pero también sonrió

Fue algo…- iba a decir algo, pero luego alejó su cara del cuello del chico para ver la de este, impresionada- ¿Shaoran, quiero decir, ¿Li?- corrigió sorprendida

Soy Shaoran para ti- ella sonrió tímidamente, recordando todos los besos que había compartido con su 'príncipe'. Luego de eso, Shaoran llamó a Yue, a Yukito y a otros chicos para que entraran por la puerta trasera de la casa, para que se llavaran a los criminales sin interrumpir la fiesta. Luego de eso, Shaoran se puso su antifaz, y fueron a bailar a la pista, y cuando llegaron, todos se apartaron para dejarles un hueco especial para su espléndido baile.

C. E.------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meiling veía aburrida como todos bailaban, ya la habían invitado a bailar varias veces, pero negó 3 de las cuatro. Tuvo que aceptar a su novio (es obvio), pero luego se escapó de él por las pocas ganas que tenía de bailar. Había esperado ver un destello gris en los ojos de alguien, pero nada. Se sentó aburrida, pero algo le llamó la atención. Una figura entre las personas llamaba la atención de sus ojos. Era una figura alta, con capucha, y se podía notar en la sombra un antifaz igualmente negro. Parecía una sombra (tipo la carta sombra, su dibujo) entre la multitud, que pasaba desapercibida por todos excepto por ella. Notó ciertos destellos grises en medio de la oscuridad de su rostro, haciendo que se levantara y caminara dudosa hacia él.

Estaba observándola, sentada con su traje de diablo, seguramente aburrida. Vio como ella miraba entre la multitud, y su mirada se detenía en él. Se sintió nervioso cuando ella comenzó a caminar hacia él con paso lento. Él también se acercó, y cuando se encontraron a unos pasos de distancia, él hizo una reverencia, y le ofreció una mano, invitándola a bailar.

Cuando él ofreció su mano, que estaba escondido por tela negra, al igual que su bazo y todo el cuerpo, excepto de la nariz para abajo, dejando ver sus labios y mentón, pero más abajo también estaba tapado.

Cuando tomó su mano, la sintió como si fuera piel real, era una tela muy fina. Empezaron un baile en el que ninguno de los dos pensaba, solo sentían

"¿sabrá que soy yo?"- se preguntaba él

"¿será él?"- luego dejaron de pensar, y solo bailaron, bailaron hasta que no se dieron cuenta cuando la pieza estaba a punto de terminar, y cuando esta terminó, inconscientemente Meiling lo abrasó como lo hizo en el sueño con el extraño. Subió el rostro, para apreciar esos bellos ojos grises que deseaba ver cada vez que los recordaba. Lentamente él la besó, y una sensación conocida le explicó a Meiling que era él, su visitante de sueños

¿te volveré a ver?- le preguntó con los ojos cerrados, luego de esa dulce sensación

Siempre estoy contigo, en tus sueños- luego de eso, el besó su mano y se retiró de la sala, dejando a una confundida Meiling.

C. E.-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaba con Eriol, hablando alegremente, en el jardín del medio (no pregunten cuantos tienen, ni yo misma se u.uU), pero desde hace unos minutos que lo notaba algo preocupado, hasta distraído

¿qué pasa Eriol?- le preguntó cuando este no le respondió

Nada- contestó rápidamente, haciendo más grandes las dudas de Tomoyo

Vamos…te conozco desde demasiado tiempo como para creerte- Eriol solo bajó la cabeza ante esto, eso quería decir que sí pasaba algo

¿es algo que…no me quieres contar?- preguntó algo decepcionada

¡no, jamás les ocultaría algo, ni a ti ni a Sakura- le dijo él, mirándola a los ojos, dejándola más que segura de eso

¿entonces?- cuestionó confundida

Es que…verás. Hace unos días me llamó mi madre, y…me pidió que fuera a Inglaterra a arreglar unos asuntos- explicó

Pues, anda y ya- contestó ella, no comprendiendo el mensaje

No entiendes- dijo frustrado, al ver a Tomoyo negar, suspiró resignado y la miró tristemente- me iré a Inglaterra….por 9 meses- luego de eso Tomoyo sintió como si le echaran un balde de agua fría

"¿9 meses?"- pensó triste- ¿Y…para qué?-

No lo sé. Pero no podré volver antes. Quería decirte esto a ti antes que a Sakura, no quiero que se ponga triste, eso es lo último que falta- Tomoyo asintió, y trató de sonreír

No te preocupes. Verás que entre Meiling, Li y yo no dejaremos que se ponga triste-

Me preocupas tu- susurró él, tomando las manos de la chica, sacándole un sonrojo

Yo estaré bien- intentó convencerlo, pero la voz la traicionó

Quiero estar contigo- murmuró Eriol, mientras la abrasaba. Tomoyo se sorprendió, por que nunca había visto a Eriol así

Yo también- contestó Tomoyo, y luego de eso él la besó tiernamente, asiendo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de la chica. Estuvieron así un rato, abrasados, hasta que Eriol se separó de ella, y la invitó a bailar allí, en medio del bello jardín, con la música de fondo.

C.E.-------------------------------------------------------------

Habían dejado de bailar por un poco de fatiga, recibiendo constantes felicitaciones de distintas personas por su baile

Bailas perfecto- le sonrió él, sonrojándola

Tu bailas mejor- ambos se sonrieron, pero se sintieron un poco tensos al reconocer a Ieran disfrazada de hada azul acercándose a ellos, con lo que les pareció una mirada triste

Princesa, ¿le molestaría que me llevara por unos instantes a su príncipe?- Sakura se sonrojó, en cambio Shaoran dudó un poco

Claro que no- contestó Sakura. Ieran y Shaoran se fueron hasta la oficina de ella, y Sakura comenzó a converzar junto a un 'hombre lobo' que se sentó en la mesa de ella. Ella reconoció que era Yukito, y lo saludó alegremente.

C.E.---------------------------------------------------------------

Xiao Lang miraba a Ieran sentado, con mucha curiosidad.

Ella empezó con un suspiro, lo que sorprendió mas a Shaoran

Xiao Lang, puedo ver que tu relación con Sakura ha mejorado en grandes cantidades- él se sonrojó, y asintió

¿es acaso eso malo?- preguntó a su madre

Todo lo contrario- Shaoran se sintió aliviado, pero esa molesta tensión volvió cuando ella agregó- pero te tengo una noticia- él la vio fijamente, con solo esa mirada que él podía dar- debido a que vas a cumplir 21 años en 7 meses, y aún no tienes prometida…el concilio te escogió una- dijo tristemente. Shaoran de inmediato se levantó

¿¡como es posible?- comenzó- ¿¡en que les afecta tanto?- decía para sí solo

Hijo, ya sabes como son los del concilio. Sé que tu quieres casarte por amor, pero para los jefes del concilio, eso no importa, solo vale la pena la descendencia- le explicó ella, pero en el interior tan frustrada y enojada como su hijo

¡pero madre, mi padre se casó por amor- dijo como suplicando- y de seguro solo me escogieron a una completa inútil que lo único que le interesa es el dinero- exclamó enojado

Ya lo sé hijo, pero nada puedo hacer ya. Hace dos años retrasé ese proceso para que tuvieras un poco más de tiempo para encontrar a tu pareja, pero por culpa de la señorita Lang (así se refiere Ieran a Kasumi, la tipa que hizo a Shaoran así de amargado, jeje :P)-

Lo sé madre- luego de suspirar resignado, se sentó y preguntó- ¿Cuándo la conoceré?-

En el próximo baile que realizaremos a petición del concilio, en 5 meses más- Shaoran suspiró, y pidió permiso para retirarse. Ieran le dio el permiso, y él volvió a la fiesta, pero durante el resto de ella veía tristemente a Sakura, cosa que fue captada por Eriol, Yukito y Tomoyo (Meiling estaba muy entretenida buscando a su visitante, así q no estaba hablando con ellos).

_**Notas de la Autora:**_

**Hola lectores y seguidores y gente!**

**Espero q les haya gustado el cap!**

**Esta vez lo hice más largo, espero que se hallan dado cuenta, jeje**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews!**

**Espero llegar pronto a 30! o**

**Muchas gracias a los seguidores de la historia, y tmb a los que me dejen un review por ahí:P**

**Weno, no se q mas, solo q intentaré actualizar pronto**

**Agradecimientos:**

**ColdLulu: Hola, gracias por tu review, me agrada que te guste el fic, gracias por tu apoyo, y gracias por darme tu opinión con respecto a lo de Meiling. Espero que me dejes otro review, jeje**

**Gracias por todo, adiós!**

**Pily14ccs: Hola de nuevo, me alegra mucho que me dejaras un review, gracias!. Este capítulo, creo que lo hice más largo, espero, jeje :P no te preocupes por no dejar antes un review, con que sigas leyendo, y me mandes review algunas veces. Solo intenta mandarlos, ok, plz!**

**Bueno, espero verte pronto, adiós!**

**Weno, solo ellos me dejaron review T.T, pero igual, es algo**

**Si les gusta esta historia, plz déjenme un review!**

**Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, y pronto actualizaré!**

**Adiós!**

**------Lady Esmeralda-----**


	9. 9º La despedida de Eriol

**Hola!**

**Como están?**

**Yo aquí, actualizando después de un tiempo, pero tenia muchas disertaciones y pruebas u.uU**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior, y que este les guste también :P**

**Wenu, gracias a todos por sus reviews del cap anterior, y espero que en este también me manden uno -**

**Bueno, quiero explicar algo: antes me salía que no podía aceptar reviews anónimos, o de autores, algo asi. Gracias a Pily eso se me aclaro , muchas gracias**

**Y perdón si es que antes no decía sus nombres en los agradecimientos, era por eso, pero según yo lo cambié, espero que no siga siendo así.**

**Aquí van las aclaraciones:**

Están hablando-

"están pensando"-

**Están hablando en Japonés-**

_Están en un sueño-_

_**------------------------------------------Flash Back---------------------------------------------**_

_**Bla, bla, bla….**_

_**-----------------------------------------Fin Flash Back------------------------------------**_

_**-----------------------------------C. E. (cambio de escena)-------------------------------------**_

**Wenu, aquí va:**

Capítulo Anterior:

Lo sé madre- luego de suspirar resignado, se sentó y preguntó- ¿Cuándo la conoceré?-

En el próximo baile que realizaremos a petición del concilio, en 5 meses más- Shaoran suspiró, y pidió permiso para retirarse. Ieran le dio el permiso, y él volvió a la fiesta, pero durante el resto de ella veía tristemente a Sakura, cosa que fue captada por Eriol, Yukito y Tomoyo (Meiling estaba muy entretenida buscando a su visitante, así q no estaba hablando con ellos).

9º Capítulo: La despedida de Eriol

La fiesta, después de eso, terminó muy bien, y todos alegres, excepto Shaoran y Ieran.

Como le dolía tener que hacerle eso a su hijo, sabiendo que estaba encontrando recién a la mujer que amaba

"si tan solo te hubieras dado cuenta antes"- pensaba Ieran en su habitación- "era obvio que iban a terminar así, el destino los quería juntos, pero ahora….ya no sé que tiene planeado para ambos"- se paró junto a la ventana, la abrió lentamente y comenzó a ver las estrellas, que le recordaban a los ojos de su amado Hien- "¿porqué todo es tan difícil sin ti?"- se preguntó tristemente, recordando los maravillosos años que vivió con su marido- "Shaoran no se ha ido por que no quiere dejarme sola en esta enorme casa. Mis hijas ya están casadas, una de ellas está esperando bebe, y las demás viven felices. Pero cuando Shaoran se enamore y se case, vivirá aquí con su mujer, pero ya ni tiempo va a tener con el concilio, su mujer y sus ocupaciones"- miró a la luna, como si esta le diera respuestas- "estaba predestinado que ellos se conocieran, pero¿lo estaba que se enamorarían?"- luego de eso, la luna brilló más, y ella se fue a acostar con una sonrisa en los labios, muy rara de ver en el serio rostro de Ieran Li.

C. E.------------------------------------------

Estaba en el gimnasio. No tenía sueño, después de la fiesta quedó con muchos ánimos, así que los fue a descargar al gimnasio de la mansión.

Estaba algo preocupada, Shaoran no lucía el mismo desde que volvió de haber hablado con Ieran.

"¿qué le pasaría?"- se preguntó, paró un momento, y se llevó el índice al mentón- "después de que nos…nos…..besamos"- pensó colorada-"estuvimos muy bien….supongo. ¿Acaso le molestó?"- se volteó algo asustada cuando sintió una mano en su hombro, y allí vio a la persona que había ocupado sus pensamientos las últimas horas- ¿qué…qué pasa?- le preguntó algo nerviosa

Se te va a ser tarde. Es hora de que te vallas a acostar- ella lo miró algo confundida, pero igualmente asintió

Perdón, no me di cuenta de la hora- se disculpó

No hay problema- ella se desconcertó un poco por su actitud, era como distante, pero no grosero, lo dijo cerca, pero sonó lejos

En…..en seguida voy- murmuró, viéndolo asentir y retirarse lentamente- "¿qué le pasa?"- luego de eso preparó todo y se fue a dormir. Cuando llegó lo vio a él acostado, con los ojos abiertos y apoyado en respaldo de la cama, aparentemente esperándola

¿qué sucede?- cuestionó ella, él solo la miró, y le sonrió de una forma extraña, que ella no supo clasificar

Nada- dudosa se acostó, sintió como él apagaba la luz, y sin comprenderlo se puso triste por el cambio de actitud del joven chino. Cuando se estaba a punto de dormir, su último pensamiento fue: "¿qué te pasa?".

C.E.-------------------------

Tomoyo, como no podía dormir, estaba en el jardín, paseando a la luz de las estrellas.

La noticia que le había dado Eriol la dejó muy triste, justo ahora cuando estaban avanzando algo en su relación.

Pronto recordó sus palabras: "quiero estar contigo". Una solitaria lágrima resbaló por su mejilla cuando se acordó de esa frase. Tan corta y tan significativa.

Sintió que todas las lágrimas que había contenido desde que habló con Eriol salían de su captura, y se formaba dos líneas en su rostro de lágrimas, como pequeños ríos nacientes.

No tiene caso llorar- se dijo a sí misma, limpiando las lágrimas. Se sentó en una banca, y se quedó contemplando el lago. Vio a lo lejos venir a Eriol, se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas y se levantó, intentando poner una sonrisa, y sorprendentemente lo logró

Hola Eriol¿qué haces aquí?- le preguntó cuando él ya estaba cerca. Le sorprendió un poco que estuviera con el rostro serio. Él la agarró bruscamente por la cintura, y la vio a los ojos profundamente

¿Eriol?- preguntó Tomoyo. Como respuesta él la besó apasionadamente, beso que luego ella respondió de la misma manera. Se enfrascaron en un beso apasionado, mientras él acariciaba su espalda, y ella su cuello.

Duraron así muchos minutos, hasta que se quedaron dormidos en el pasto, con una bella sonrisa, y abrasados.

C.E----------------------

Estaba agotada, agotada de tanto pesar en las muchas probabilidades de porqué se encontraba así con ella, de porqué su actitud tan distante.

Repasó las muchas probabilidades, pero a ninguna le halló respuesta.

Pronto, frustrada, pudo dormir.

Shaoran la vio con mucha tristeza creciente en su interior¿porqué ahora?

"¿porqué no antes, tenia que pasar que me empezaría a gustar, pero¿me gusta?"- pensaba Shaoran, mirándola. Aún recordaba cuando su madre los invitó a vivir con ellos, y se lo agradecía, por que por lo menos podía observarla por las noches, cuando su figura estaba tranquila descansando en las noches, cuando su respiración era suave y tranquila

¿porqué eres perfecta?- murmuró mientras se acercaba a ella, haciendo la nada de ruido. Acarició su mejilla, y se quedó allí viéndola,. Hasta que ella comenzó a moverse muy bruscamente, como si tuviera alguna pesadilla

No….no te vallas, Shaoran…….- murmuraba ella. Él se sorprendió, pero intentó despertarla. Puso su cara frente a ella, e intentó hacerla reaccionar, pero nada funcionaba. Cuando estaba más preocupado, ella se levantó bruscamente, haciendo que sus labios quedaran juntos. Al parecer Sakura no se dio cuenta de nada, porque seguía dormida, y Shaoran cortó el beso, por temor a despertarla, y a sus propios sentimientos

"¿porqué me confundes tanto?"- pensó antes de irse a dormir.

Sakura comenzó a despertar, se fijo a su lado, y Shaoran no estaba, por alguna extraña razón, este hecho le provocó un sentimiento extraño, que jamás había experimentado.

Se vistió, algo triste aún, y más confundida.

Cuando bajó, estaban allí todos hablando, incluido Shaoran, que hablaba con Eriol, de algún tema.

Vio a Meiling y a Tomoyo, que parecía entre feliz y triste, y Meiling tenía aspecto de duda.

Saludó a todos con su habitual sonrisa, pero sus ojos se quedaron fijos en Shaoran, que la miraba con tristeza, claro que esto nadie lo notó (ni siquiera Tomoyo). Pronto se sentó en medio de Tomoyo, y habló con ellas.

En el desayuno Eriol le informó que debía partir a Inglaterra, y esto la entristeció mucho.

Ahora comprendía la pena de Tomoyo, la tristeza que ella (Sakura) sentía se multiplicaba en el caso de Tomoyo, dado los sentimientos que ella por Eriol.

Estuvo triste un poco, pero Eriol la calmó diciéndole que volvería justo antes de 2 días para el cumpleaños de Li, que era en 7 meses

Bueno, pero mas te vale lloamar seguido- le advirtió Sakura, haciendo que todos rieran

Bien, Sakura, tus clases empiezan en 2 semanas, espero que te puedas adaptar fácilmente- le informó Ieran, Sakura asintió contenta.

Desayunaron tranquilamente, y luego de eso, cada quien fue a pasarla con lo suyo.

Eriol y Tomoyo anduvieron todo el día juntos, jugando, hablando y riendo.

Meiling fue a ver a su tía (otra tía, no Ieran), Shaoran estaba en su cuarto, y luego salió, y Sakura intentaba pasar el aburrimiento en el gimnasio.

Así pasaron los días, y llegó el momento en que estaban en el aeropuerto, despidiendo a Eriol. Allí se encontraban las hermanas Li, Ieran, Shaoran, Meiling, Tomoyo y Sakura.

Fue un gusto volver a verlas- dijo Eriol, despidiéndose de cada una de las hermanas Li. Ellas también se despidieron, y le dieron paso para que se despidiera de Ieran

Fue un placer que te quedaras con nosotros durante estos meses, Eriol, y espero que no demores mucho, para contar con tu presencia-

El gusto fue mío en estar con ustedes, y agradezco mucho todas tus atenciones, con mis amigas y conmigo- le besó la mano, como todo lo inglés que era, y luego pasó a Shaoran

Mi amigo, ojala no te moleste verme por aquí en tu cumpleaños- bromeó Eriol, dándole la mano. Él la aceptó y le sonrió

Espero que llegues a mi cumpleaños- luego de eso, Eriol lo abrasó (de amigos ¬¬) y Shaoran le correspondió algo dudoso. Eriol se encontró frente a Meiling, y ella lo abrasó, sorprendiéndolo

Fue un gusto conocerte, espero que te vengas pronto- él asintió sonriendo, y le besó la mano, como lo haría con cualquier mujer

Adiós, nos veremos pronto- Eriol llegó hasta Sakura y Tomoyo, que lo miraban con ojos llorosos ambas. Pronto los 3 se abrasaron muy fuerte, tristes por su separación

Las voy a extrañar mucho- les dijo él, y ambas asintieron sollozando

Nosotras también- contestaron al mismo tiempo, como pequeñas niñas

Las voy a llamar seguido- se separaron, Eriol abrasó a Sakura, se separó de ella, y miró a Tomoyo, y la abrasó como a Sakura. Se separaron con mucho pesar, y cuando todos (Ieran, Shaoran, las hermanas Li, Meiling, Sakura y Tomoyo) se daban vueltas, Eriol tomó sorpresivamente a Tomoyo de la manga, haciéndola girar, y le plantó un beso en los labios apasionadamente, como en la noche anterior. Todos se quedaron plasmados ante esto, incluida Tomoyo, pero luego sonrió entre el beso, y le correspondió

Nos vemos- luego de esto, Eriol se marchó con la cabeza en alto, y al parecer muy relajado. Tomoyo estaba tocándose los labios, mientras que los demás ya se habían recuperado de la impresión, e iban en camino al auto. Sakura se quedó con ella sonriendo, y cuando Tomoyo la vio, se sonrojó, pero se relajo cuando vio la sonrisa de apoyo de Sakura.

Las semanas pasaron muy rápido de allí en adelante.

Sakura cada ves veía menos a Shaoran, ya que ella estaba yendo a la universidad (estudiaba arqueología), y Shaoran estaba en su trabajo.

Tomoyo la ayudaba a pasar el tiempo, y ya habían pasado 5 meses desde la partida de Eriol, y se esperaba su vuelta en 1 semana.

Shaoran, quisiera hablar contigo- le dijo Ieran esa tarde. Él asintió y la siguió en silencio

¿Qué sucede madre?- pregunto él cuando ya se encontraba sentado en frente de ella

Tenemos un problema. La señorita Sung-shi, tu prometida- Shaoran frunció el seño ante esta mención- vendrá antes de tu cumpleaños, y tu compromiso se anunciará 1 semana después de que Eriol llegue, con una fiesta que se realizará en honor a que la hija de Sung-shi sale del internado, con sus estudios terminados- Shaoran se puso más triste aún con eso

"después de estos 5 meses, más la extraño, siendo que está tan cerca"- pensó Shaoran- y, en esa fiesta¿yo la conoceré?- preguntó

Si, lamentablemente no la puedes ver antes- al ver la cara de su hijo, agregó- condiciones de Sung-shi- él asintió frustrado, y la miró por unos momentos

Nunca me has dicho por qué tuviste que aceptar las condiciones del viejo sucio- Ieran lo miró reprobadoramente, aunque Shaoran pudo divisar una chispa se diversión en sus ojos- de Sung-shi- corrigió

Es una historia que me gustaría no recordar- evadió Ieran, recordando el día más triste de su vida

_**-----------------------------------Flash Back----------------------------------**_

_**Ieran estaba con Hien (el padre de Shaoran), ambos en guardia.**_

**_Los hombres de Sung-shi estaban ya derrotados, pero en cualquier momento podría pasar algo inoportuno._**

_**Ieran, aterrada, escuchó un balazo.**_

_**Fue un momento que se vivió en cámara lenta.**_

**_Sung-shi, entre las sombras, sacó una pistola, apuntó a Ieran, y con una mirada malvada y risa maniática, presionó el gatillo, permitiendo que se escuchara el gran sonido de una pistola al disparar._**

_**Vio como la bala se acercaba hasta ella, cada vez más cerca.**_

_**Cerró los ojos esperando el impacto, pero este no llegó.**_

_**Con un horrible presentimiento escuchó un gemido, muy leve, pero hizo que toda su alma entrara en terror, un profundo terror.**_

_**Con mucho temor creciente, levantó su mirada, viendo a Hien con una sonrisa para ella, la última de sus sonrisas fue para ella.**_

_**Vio como su amado esposo caía pesadamente al suelo, al mismo tiempo que sus lágrimas.**_

_**Intentó hacerlo reaccionar, lo movía y le hablaba en llanto.**_

_**Nada más ocurrió, solo se escuchaba su llanto.**_

**_Observó a Sung-shi acercarse, pero no le importó_**

_**Si no quieres que tus amigos queden así, será mejor que cumplas mis condiciones- ella temió mucho más por Nadeshiko y Fujitaka que por su vida misma, por eso decidió guardar el secreto, aceptar todas sus condiciones, sin saber que sus amigos ya habían sufrido la misma suerte.**_

_**------------------------Fin Flash Back-----------------------------**_

Intentó no seguir recordándolo, para que ese cruel recuerdo no la torture más

Algún día va a tener que decirme eso, madre- dijo Shaoran, antes de retirarse. Pero no lo dijo con tono ofendido, por el contrario, con un poco de arrepentimiento por provocarle recuerdos dolorosos a su madre.

C.E.------------------------------

Shaoran caminaba triste, ahora lo admitía, porque no tenía otra opción

"al fin me doy cuenta de que no es simple amistad, que hay algo más"- pensó- "pero eso era lo que quería evitar"- pensó frustrado. Sin querer, sus pies lo llevaron hasta donde estaba ella, en el jardín dibujando. Se quedó congelado, intentando de que no lo viera. Pronto se dio cuenta de que ella estaba sumamente concentrada dibujando un árbol de cerezo, que estaba a orillas de un mini lago que había en ese jardín.

El paisaje era realmente bello, digno de ser pintado u dibujado. (es mi fic, por lo tanto yo digo que Sakura dibuja muy bien, jeje :P)

La contempló durante arto tiempo, viendo sus largos cabellos casi dorados volar con el viento. Sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas brillar cada vez que veía el árbol, y la bella sonrisa que se pintaba en su rostro a la misma vez.

Se quedó atontado viéndola, mientras sentía un fuerte galope en el pecho, cada vez más rápido y ruidoso.

Se despertó cuando un pájaro cantó, y se fue detrás del árbol en que Sakura estaba recostada para ver su dibujo.

Se fue con mucho cuidado, intentando no desconcentrarla.

Se puso detrás del árbol, pero ella estaba en una rara posición, y entonces tuvo que empinarse más para ver. Sakura comenzó a hacer algo de un ángulo muy raro, por lo que se quedó en un ángulo muy raro viendo el dibujo.

Se subió silenciosamente a la rama del árbol, que daba una vista casi perfecta al dibujo.

En un momento inesperado, cambió de pie por la incomodidad y…

¡ahh!- gritó antes de caer, alertando a Sakura, que se volteó y vio sorprendida a Shaoran, a punto de caer sobre ella

¡ahh!- gritaron ambos cuando Shaoran definitivamente perdió el equilibrio, y calló sobre Sakura. Cuando se recuperó un poco del golpe, robándose la cabeza, Shaoran escuchó confundido la melodiosa risa da Sakura. La vio confundido, ya que ella le señalaba y se reía más aún. Con el reflejo del lago (estaba cerca de ellos, por eso lo veía) vio que en su cabeza se encontraba una lagartija, que seguramente le habría caído al subirse al árbol. Algo asustado (no por tenerle miedo, solo asustado por estar sorprendido, o algo :S) se comenzó a sacudir el cabello, y esto hizo reír más a Sakura. Shaoran se lanzó hacia Sakura, empujándola al agua del lago. Cuando ella cayó, Shaoran tuvo la mala suerte de caer también con ella. Cuando la vio emerger (el lago tenía una profundidad de mas o menos 2 metros) vio su cara sorprendida, y se echó a reír. Ella comenzó a lanzarle agua desde la orilla, y é le respondió. Comenzaron una lucha divertida, que duró 1 hora.

Cuando terminaron, se los veía a la sombra del árbol de cerezo, recostados cómodamente en el tronco, descansando.

Shaoran se dio cuenta de que ella estaba dormida, y sin poder evitarlo, cada vez se acercaba más a ella, viendo su tranquila respiración y sus labios, entreabiertos para respirar.

"no puedo evitarlo"- pensó mientras sentía el aliento de ella en su boca. Suspiró antes de sentir sus labios en los de ella, y la besó lentamente, como si no quisiera dejar rastros del acto que cometía. Pronto sus pensamientos lo traicionaron- "te estas aprovechando"- sus labios se quedaron junto a los de ella, pegados, pero ya no estaba besándola, sino más bien sintiendo, grandes y chicas cosas, que nunca antes había sentido.

Sintió sorprendido la mano de ella en su cuello, y como ella empezaba un nuevo beso.

Siguió el beso de una forma tierna, pero sintió la voz de su madre a lo lejos, haciendo que se separaran abruptamente. Se dieron cuenta de que Ieran no los había visto, porque los estaba buscando detrás de unos árboles que estaban cerca de allí

Aquí estamos- avisó Shaoran, separándose sonrojado de Sakura

Al fin los encuentro- dijo ella cuando llegó hasta ellos- quería avisarles que llamó Eriol, informándonos que estaba por aterrizar- vio el rostro sorprendido y alegre de Sakura, y agregó- al parecer ese asunto terminó antes de tiempo- Sakura se alegró mucho, y fue a ver a Tomoyo.

_**Notas de la Autora:**_

**Hola!**

**Bueno, se que me tarde demasiado en actualizar, pero espero que me perdonen**

**He tenido bastantes problemas y pruebas estos días, pero aquí al fin terminé el 9º cap de esta historia.**

**Bueno, espero que les halla agradado, y que me dejen sus opiniones de cómo encuentran que va la historia, si la estoy llevando bien, etc.**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**pily14ccs: gracias, que bien que te guste!. Espero que me dejes reviews en todos los caps, muchas gracias . Bueno, espero que me perdones, me demore demasiado en actualizar u.uU. espero que este cap te haya gustado, adios!**

**amni123: Hola, bueno, aquí lo seguí n.nU. espero que te guste y me dejes mas reviews, adios!**

**Chouri: Hola, me alegro mucho de que te guste la historia, y muchas gracias por tu review. Quería agradecerte francamente, porque me has ayudado mucho. Según yo ya quite eso de los reviews solo de autores, y al parecer lo logré, muchas gracias por eso. Espero que este cap te haya gustado tanto como los demas, y que nos veamos pronto. Adios!**

**Hillary Anna-Chan: Hola, gracias por tu review, y tus cometarios. Espero que este cap no te haya decepcionado mucho, y que te haya gustado. Espero que sigas encontrando buena esta historia, y me mandes reviews, jeje :P. adios!**

**Gabby: Hola, me alegro mucho de que esta historia te guste. Bueno, tengo que ponerle esos problemas a todos para que la historia se vaya desarrollando, jeje n.nU. Bueno, nos vemos, adiós y gracias por tu review!**

**Bueno, muchas gracias a todos por su review y sus ánimos, y prometo tratar de actualizar más seguido.**

**Adios!**

**----Lady Esmeralda----**


	10. 10º Contigo para Siempre, ¿o no?

**Hola!**

**Como están?**

**Que tal va la historia?**

**Bueno, espero que les valla gustando hasta ahora **

**Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que me dejaron un review!**

**Los amo **

**Espero que me dejen un review, y que me den su opinión de cómo piensan que va**

**Bueno, eso, y las acostumbradas aclaraciones:**

**CCS _NO _es mío**

**_NO _hago esto con fines de lucro ni nada por el estilo**

Están hablando-

**Están hablando en otro idioma-**

"Están pensando"-

(mis comentarios y aclaraciones)-

_**------------------------Flash Back------------------------**_

_**Bla, bla, bla….**_

_**-----------------------Fin Flash Back---------------**_

_**----------------------C.E.---------------------**_

**Bueno, aquí va:**

Capítulo Anterior: 

Aquí estamos- avisó Shaoran, separándose sonrojado de Sakura

Al fin los encuentro- dijo ella cuando llegó hasta ellos- quería avisarles que llamó Eriol, informándonos que estaba por aterrizar- vio el rostro sorprendido y alegre de Sakura, y agregó- al parecer ese asunto terminó antes de tiempo- Sakura se alegró mucho, y fue a ver a Tomoyo.

10º Capítulo: Contigo para Siempre¿o no?

Sakura corrió hasta la habitación de Tomoyo, y la encontró muy triste, lo que la sorprendió

¿Qué sucede Tomoyo, no deberías estar alegre?- le preguntó apenas entro. Tomoyo la miró confundida

¿tu te quieres ir de Hong Kong?- Sakura se confundió mucho con esta pregunta

No, pero¿qué tiene que ver eso con que Eriol está aterrizando?- preguntó confundida

Ese es el problema- dijo Tomoyo- me alegro mucho de que Eriol vuelva, pero me desagrada mucho el motivo por el cual se tuvo que adelantar en llegar- explicó. Sakura la miró aún más confundida

No entiendo¿me quieres explicar porqué Eriol se viene ahora y no en una semana?- preguntó confundida

Claro que si Saku. Lo que pasa es que el cumpleaños de Li es en una semana, y Ieran va a hacer un anuncio de mucha importancia, que yo desconozco, en es entonces, y luego de que eso ocurra, nos tenemos que devolver a Tokio- dijo tristemente

Pero¿porqué?- preguntó angustiada Sakura

Hubo problemas en la empresa (ella se refiere a la empresa de ella y de Eriol), como una huelga o algo así. Touya se lo informó a Eriol la semana pasada- dijo tristemente- por lo tanto yho y Eriol tenemos que ir y arreglar las cosas. Vamos a demorar mucho en arreglar estops problemas, muchos meses, quizás más de 1 año- dijo mirando a Sakura, que estaba muy triste

No puede ser¿Cómo van a tardar más de un año?- cuestionó sorprendida

Porque muchos empleados seguramente van a demandarnos por anda saber tú que extraña razón. Pero tu no tienes porqué acompañarnos- aseguró al ver la cara de tristeza de Sakura

No podría quedarme aquí sin ustedes. Tú y Eriol me han ayudado cuando más lo necesito, no voy a dejarlos solos ahora- Tomoyo snrió agradecida, pero sin embargo agregó

Tu tienes muchas cosas aquí, y cuando ya todo esté arreglado, yo y Eriol volveremos por ti, y nos quedaremos los 3- dijo Tomoyo, con una sonrisa de complicidad (alguien sabe porq?)

No, no, no, no y no, yo iré con ustedes- aseguró

Bueno, piénsalo, hay muchas cosas aquí, y todos te quieren mucho- Sakura no halló nada más que decir, ya que no quería alejarse del joven chino, sin saber porqué extraña razón

Está bien, pero ahora arreglémonos para ir a buscar a Eriol- dijo contenta Sakura. Tomoyo se sonrojó al escuchar el nombre de su amado, y se dispuso a arreglarse

C.E.----------------------------------------------

Xiao Lang, por favor, no sigas haciendo cosas de las que después puedas arrepentirte- escuchó Shaoran salir de los labios de su madre

Madre, no lo puedo evitar, es como si…..no lo sé- exclamó desesperado

"después de todo, Nadeshiko tenía razón"- pensó con melancolía Ieran

_**------------------------------Flash Back-------------------------------**_

**_Se veía a una Ieran muy joven, de unos 18 años, junto a una bella mujer, radiante._**

_**Se veía a Ieran riendo de las locuras de su amiga. La joven que la acompañaba era un poco alta, pero más baja que Ieran, tenía el cabello de un extraño y radiante gris (es mi fic, no me cuestionen, jeje), era esbelta y delgada, y sus chispeantes ojos verdes llamaban la atención.**_

_**Hay Nadeshiko, las cosas que se te ocurren- decía Ieran riendo**_

_**Pero es verdad, tu tendrás un hijo varón, que se enamorará de mi Sakura, se casarán y tendrán muchos hijos- pronosticó Nadeshiko con una radiante sonrisa**_

_**¿y como sabes que yo tendré un hijo varón y tu una niña?- cuestionó divertida**_

_**Ho, ya lo verás- agregó Nadeshiko divertida. Ieran solo rió y agregó más divertida**_

_**Entonces está dicho, tu Sakura se casará algún día con mi Xiao Lang- Nadeshiko la miró un poco sorprendida**_

_**No puedo creerlo¿has pensado en tener un hijo?- exclamó sorprendida, apuntando a Ieran con el índice acusadoramente. Ieran se sonrojó de sobremanera, y bajó la cabeza**_

_**Nadeshiko, esperaba decírtelo mañana, pero no me puedo contener- cuando levantó la cabeza, Nadeshiko se dio cuenta de que los bellos ojos de su amiga brillaban de una extraña forma. Una sonrisa llena de felicidad estaba en su rostro cuando levantó la mano, y Nadeshiko vio un reluciente anillo de compromiso**_

**_No……..lo………puedo…………..¡creer!- la última palabra la dijo gritando y abrasando a Ieran- ¡porqué no me lo habías dicho?- exclamó aparentando estar enojada. Nuevamente la señaló con el índice y ojos acusadores (para ser precisos, estos: ¬¬)- me lo estabas ocultando- Ieran rió por las locuras de Nadeshiko, y la abrasó- Sonomi se va a alegrar mucho- dijo Nadeshiko, recordando a su querida prima_**

_**Me lo pidió ayer¡no sabes lo feliz que fui!- agregó Ieran**_

_**Claro que lo sé, sentí lo mismo cuando Fujitaka me lo dijo- sonrió alegre**_

_**No sabes lo mucho que me alegro de que me presentaras a Hien, es tan dulce, tan tierno, caballero- decía Ieran, y Nadeshiko le sonrió solo como ella sabía hacer**_

_**Y yo te agradezco que me presentaras a Fujitaka- ambas sonrieron, y siguieron hablando de sus propias locuras y sentimientos**_

_**---------------------------------------------Fin Flash Back------------------------------------------------------**_

¿madre?- preguntó Shaoran, al ver a su madre hundida en sus recuerdos. Suspiro resignado. Cuantos recuerdos tenía su madre, y él ni se enteraba. Ieran salió de sus mares de recuerdos, y agregó mirando a su hijo

Bueno, vamos o llegaremos tarde a recoger a Eriol-

Claro- Shaoran se levantó, y la siguió hacia la mansión.

Shaoran estaba ya en al auto en donde iban a ir a buscar a Eriol, que era un Mitsubishi montero plateado (senota que me gustan los jeep, no? n.nU). Él conducía, a su lado, de copiloto, se encontraba Ieran. Vio como subía una alegre Tomoyo, y luego se sonrojó al ver subir a Sakura. Ella lo veía como examinándolo, lo que lo ponía más nervioso. Sakura parecía no darse cuenta de lo que provocaba en el joven chino, pero partieron y Shaoran se comenzó a fijar en el camino.

Cuando se estacionaron, Tomoyo y Sakura corrieron a buscar a Eriol, y Shaoran y Ieran las siguieron a paso normal.

Shaoran vio como la sonrisa de Sakura se hacía más grande cuando se lanzaba a los brazos de Eriol, y como se daban un gran abrazo. Luego de ese abraso, Eriol la besó en la mejilla, haciendo que Sakura se sonrojara un poco, pero no tanto porque ya estaba acostumbrada. Shaoran se sintió un poco incómodo cuando vio el beso. Cuando Sakura se separó de Eriol, Tomoyo se acercó sonrojada, y Eriol la sorprendió abrasándola rápidamente, y besándola. Tomoyo le correspondió muy sonrojada, y todos sonrieron viendo a la feliz pareja. Eriol saludó a Shaoran cuando se separó de Tomoyo, abrasándolo. Shaoran le correspondió algo inseguro, y luego abrió paso para que Eriol besara la mano de su madre a modo de saludo

Es un gusto tenerte otra vez aquí, Eriol- dijo ella

El gusto es mío, querida Ieran- sonrió Eriol. Se fueron hablando contentos hasta el auto, donde se subieron y se fueron riendo y charlando alegremente hasta la mansión (pueden imaginar que Ieran no mostraba estar tan alegre, cierto? n.nU)

C.E.---------------------------

Se ve a una muchacha bajar de un taxi hacia una mansión (muy pequeña en comparación a la mansión Li, más bien era como una casa grande). Ella era alta, tenía el cabello negro y opaco, y los ojos azules, más bien celestes, pero por alguna extraña razón no eran tan llamativos.

Vestía elegantemente, caminó hasta la entrada, y con una llave abrió la puerta, al parecer con prisa.

Se ve a un hombre alto, cabello negro y ojos negros caminar hasta ella con una alegre sonrisa en el rostro. Ambos se abrasan contentos

Que bueno que te ceo, papá- le dice ella alegre

Que bueno que terminaste ese maldito trabajo para los del concilio- le dijo él

Si, pero era muy obvio que esos tontos no iban a poner un verdadero castigo- sonrió maléficamente ella

Es que nadie puede contra los Sung-shi, mi niña- rió el hombre, invitándola a sentarse

Claro que no. Ya verán lo que le pasará a su nuevo líder, pagaran por lo que le hicieron a mamá- dijo con notable rencor la muchacha, que debía tener 20 años

Sabes muy bien lo que tienes que hacer, eso me enorgullece tremendamente, Zungyami- le dijo el padre a su hija

Claro que sí papá. Mi madre no resistió la paga por el asesinato de ese Li, pero yo si puedo. Pero la diferencia será que a mi no me descubrirán- dijo con una malvada sonrisa en el rostro la chica llamada Zungyami. Los dos Sung-shi rieron maléficamente, y luego de eso fueron a comer.

C.E.----------------------------------

Cuando llegaron, Ieran les dijo sobre el importante anuncio que iba a dar en 1 semana, aunque nadie excepto Shaoran sabía para qué era. Todos preguntaron para qué era, pero Ieran les dijo que en el momento lo sabrían. Ieran esta noche estaba viendo mucho a Tomoyo y a Sakura, según lo que se fijó Meiling. Ieran se fijó que algo brilló en el cuello de Sakura. Abrió los ojos muy sorprendida, recordando un cruel recuerdo de su pasado

_**-----------------------------Flash Back-------------------------------**_

_**Ieran lloraba sobre el casi inerte cuerpo de Nadeshiko, su mejor amiga.**_

_**Después de la muerte de su marido, partió en el vuelo más rápido hacia Japón, donde se encontraban sus amigos, Fujitaka y Nadeshiko.**_

_**Cuando llegó Nadeshiko estaba en el suelo, agonizando, y ella le informó débilmente que Fujitaka se había llevado a sus hijos lejos de Tomoeda, que era donde vivían. La encontró cubierta de sangre, y la policía estaba persiguiendo a los culpables, que era la esposa de Sung-shi.**_

_**La abrasaba tristemente, como si no quisiera vivir nuevamente momentos como este**_

_**Mi querida Ieran- susurró Nadeshiko. Una gota de sangre calló por su barbilla, haciendo que las lágrimas de Ieran crecieran en cantidad**_

_**Vamos Nadeshiko, estarás bien, tú, Fujitaka y tus preciosos hijos-**_

_**Mi amiga…quiero que tengas esto- le entregó una cadenita de plata con un anillo en ella, y le cerró la mano cuando ella lo recibió- cuando mi Sakura esté en tu casa, tu reconocerás este anillo….ella tendrá uno igual. Ella estará con mi querida sobrina, Tomoyo. Si reconoces el anillo y la cadena, recordarás que hace años…….la promesa del matrimonio de nuestros hijos…………….sigue en pie- murmuraba débilmente., Ieran lloraba incansablemente sobre el pecho de ella, no queriendo que ese fuera el presente. Minutos estuvo llorando sobre ella, acariciando sus preciosos ojos cabellos grises**_

_**Tu eres la madrina de Sakura, recuérdalo- fueron las últimas palabras de Nadeshiko Kinomoto. Ieran abrió los ojos sorprendida por su cargo sobre la bella joven que era Sakura en ese instante. Lloró amargamente la muerte de Nadeshiko Kinomoto, que fue 3 días después que Hien Li. **_

_**-------------------------------------Fin Flash Back---------------------------------------**_

Nadeshiko sintió una lágrima en sus ojos cuando recordó la dolorosa muerte de su marido y de su querida amiga. Miró con gran cariño a Sakura y a Tomoyo.

Al fin había aclarado su duda. Las chicas a las que había alojado en su casa, eran las hijas de sus dos mejores amigas de la infancia.

Miró con determinación a Sakura, y le dijo con alegría en la voz (cosa que extrañó a la mayoría)

Sakura¿te molestaría ir a mi oficina luego de cenar?- Sakura asiente algo confundida, pero no le desagrada en lo absoluto

Claro- después de eso todos siguen hablando normalmente, pero Ieran muy alegre (pero no lo demuestra, ok?).

Cuando todos terminaron de comer, se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, y Sakura siguió a Ieran hacia su estudio.

Cuando llegaron, Ieran se sentó en un sofá negro, y invitó a Sakura a sentarse con ella. Sakura se sentó junto a ella algo confundida, y la dejó hablar

Tu madre fue una gran persona- dijo Ieran, con los ojos vidriosos. Sakura abrió muy sorprendida los ojos, sin palabras- sí, yo la conocí. Y junto con ella y Sonomi éramos las mejores amigas- sonrió tristemente. Sakura seguía sin palabras, dejando que Ieran continuara- yo estuve al lado de tu madre cuando ella murió, y también conocí a tu padre, yo se lo presenté a tu madre, y ella me presentó a mi difunto marido, madre….?- trataba de decir Sakura

Sí Sakura. Nos conocíamos. Y en su lecho de muerte, recuerdo que me dijo que yo era tu madrina. Te reconocí en la cena al ver esa cadena y ese anillo que cuelgan de tu cuello- Sakura tomó inconscientemente su anillo, y Ieran caminó hasta su escritorio, abrió un cajón que tenía seguro, y extrajo de él un anillo con una cadena idénticos a los que tenía Sakura del cuello

Entonces……¿tú eras de quien tanto me hablaba mi padre de pequeña?- cuestionó Sakura, con lágrimas en los ojos al recordar a su padre

Sí Sakura. Yo ayudé a tu padre a escapar de los mismos hombres que mataron a tu abuelo. Esos hombres mataron a mi amado esposo, a tu madre, a tu padre y a tu abuelo- dijo con mucha tristeza en la voz

Y….tu sabes………¿porqué los mataron?- preguntó sollozando

No………no lo sé, solo sé que es la misma persona, y que aún no paga por todas las injustas muertes que ha cometido- dijo Ieran, con notable ira en la voz. Se sentó junto a Sakura, abriéndole los brazos para que ella se lanzara segundos después a llorar amargamente. Ambas lloraron por la muerte de sus propios seres queridos, lloraron y lloraron, compartiendo la angustia y tristeza, haciéndola menos dolorosa.

C.E.-------------------------

Shaoran estaba afuera del estudio de su madre, sentado y apoyado al lado izquierdo de la puerta. Contenía lágrimas en los ojos, hasta que no aguantó y se puso a llorar silenciosamente

"a mi padre también lo mató ese sujeto"- pensó con una ira y tristeza creciente en el interior. Su padre, su desconocido (para él) y admirado padre, había muerto en las mismas manos en las que habían muerto los familiares de Sakura, de su Sakura. Fue a la habitación a tropezones, y se quedó recapacitando en la cama, ya las lágrimas se habían detenido, por lo que estaba en el máximo silencio.

C.E.-----------------------

Cuando Sakura dejó de llorar, se separó de Ieran y le sonrió como Nadeshiko le solía sonreír a su amiga

Tu heredaste la sonrisa de Nadeshiko- dijo Ieran, admirada, acariciando la mejilla de Sakura. Ella se sonrojó, pero siguió sonriendo

Mi padre me solía decir….que su querida amiga se llevaba muy bien con mamá- dijo a modo de pregunta Sakura

Es cierto, siempre nos llevamos muy bien. Nos complementábamos. Ella era alegre, cándida, amable, y muchas otras cosas buenas. En cambio yo era seria, fría, y algo dura. Ella me alegró la vida, y hizo que encontrara el amor, el verdadero amor- dijo sonriendo

"se ve muy bien sonriendo" debería sonreír más seguido- Sakura no se dio cuenta de que lo último lo dijo en voz alta

Jajajaja- rió Ieran. Sakura, al darse cuenta de su error, quedó como farolillo de navidad- Nadeshiko tampoco se daba cuenta cuando hablaba en ves de pensar- Sakura rió con ella

Mi padre me decía que era increíble que dos personas tan diferentes se llevaran tan bien- agregó Sakura, con una alegre sonrisa

Si, yo pensaba lo mismo. Con Sonomi era distinto, aunque también nos llevábamos bien- Sakura asintió comprendiendo- será mejor que vallas con mi hijo- Sakura se sonrojó al pensar en el joven chino

**Es obvio lo que ambos sienten, Nadeshiko lo predijo- **dijo Ieran en Japonés. Sakura la miró sorprendida y muy azorada

**¿cómo…**?- no pudo terminar, ya que Ieran la calló con el índice en los labios de la chica (las letras negras son en japonés)

**Eso no importa, ahora que te reconocí, tengo claro que lo suyo es verdadero amor. Yo no voy a hacer nada para que lo reconozcan, tienen que luchar por salvar su amor, así como lo hicieron tus padres con la familia de Nadeshiko. Ten en cuenta que siempre tendrás mi bendición, mi aijada- **Ieran le sonrió y le cerró un ojo. Salura se alegró por esto, y se encaminó decidida hasta la habitación que compartía con Shaoran.

Llegó corriendo hasta la habitación, y todo ya estaba oscuro, por lo que algunas veces se calló (q mala soy yo n.nU). Abrió la puerta, vio a Shaoran parado, con la luz apagada, con la mirada en la ventana

"ella es especial, me hizo amarla tanto, que ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando lo comencé a hacer"- pensaba él, viendo las estrellas, que hoy brillaban más que nunca

"sigue siendo mi príncipe, y siempre lo fue"- pensó alegre Sakura, alegre de descubrir al fin el gran amor que sentía hacia el chino- ¿sigues siendo mi príncipe?- preguntó tímidamente. Shaoran se volteó con una gran sonrisa, haciendo que Sakura se le lanzara a los brazos riendo. Shaoran la miró feliz

Nunca dejé de serlo- tras esa confesión, la besó tiernamente, siendo correspondido. Sakura se sintió desmayar con ese beso, le temblaron las piernas y le subieron mariposas por el estómago. Ella jugaba con los cabellos de la nuca de él, mientras que él acariciaba tiernamente su espalda. Sakura sonrió en el beso, abrasándolo lo más que pudo

Te amo- dijeron al mismo tiempo. Ambos rieron y se siguieron besando, mostrando el gran amor que se tenían.

C.E.----------------------------

Meiling se movía contenta en sueños

_No sabes lo feliz que me haces- le dijo a su extraño visitante besándolo_

_Mei, tengo que decirte quién soy- dijo él, preocupado_

_Nunca te he pedido que no lo hagas- le dijo divertida, pero al ver que él no rió agregó- vamos, dímelo con confianza- _

_Yo….soy Yushino……………. Yushino Sung-shi- Meiling se quedó de piedra ante esto, e inmediatamente se despertó sobresaltada_

¡el hermano del líder de clan Sung-shi?- susurró horrorizada cuando despertó- "no puede ser…………la mujer de su hermano mató a mi tío"- pensó horrorizada

_**--------------------------Flash Back-------------------------**_

_**Si Mei, los del concilio están castigando a la esposa de Sung-shi en este momento. Determinarán el mejor castigo por traición muy pronto- le informó su querido primo, cuando ambos tenían 9 años, después de algunas semanas de la muerte de su tío. Desde ese momento odiaba mortalmente a los Sung-shi, aunque nunca había conocido a ninguno en persona**_

_**¿y quién la acusó?- preguntó Meiling, curiosa (que falta de perspicacia ¬¬. No te das cuenta que es doloroso para Shao?) **_

_**Su propio esposo. El líder del clan Sung-shi dio la declaración de que su esposa había matado a……..mi padre- en ese instante Shaoran lloró por primera ves en su vida, Meiling lo acompañó hasta el final, compartiendo su odio hacia esa familia.**_

_**------------------------Fin Flash Back--------------------------**_

Unas lágrimas corrieron por sus ojos, sintiendo el alma destrozada

¿porqué siempre me enamoro de con quien yo no puedo estar?- preguntó muy triste, mirando las estrellas

C.E.-----------------------------

Cuando salió de su trance estaba más que deprimido

"Ahora ya no va a querer estar conmigo" ¡lo sabía!- dijo golpeando la cama, llorando amargamente- ¿porqué el amor es tan complicado¿porqué simplemente uno no tiene sentimientos y ya?- preguntaba a la nada. Su madre escuchó las últimas oraciones de su hijo, y le reprimió

¡nunca vuelvas a decir eso!- él la miró, pero no se arrepintió- tu hermano ha acabado con la vida de esas inocentes personas solo por el hecho de no tener sentimientos- ella suspiró- tu hermano le echó la culpa de sus crímenes a su mujer, a la mujer que supuestamente amaba con devoción. Ella le amaba tanto que aceptó las culpas, solo para que no castigaran a tu hermano. Creo que esa historia te la sabes muy bien¿no?- preguntó duramente. Su hijo lloró más al escuchar esto

Es todo tan complicado madre…como odio a mi hermano¡ni siquiera es mi hermano¡no tengo nada que ver con esa bestia!- exclamó, enfurecido. Su madre lo comprendía a la perfección, fue por eso que no dijo nada recriminatorio

Solo espero que esa señorita te comprenda, si realmente te ama- su hijo asintió, y se quedó abrasado a su madre, llorando incansablemente, como la mayoría de las noches, porque todas ellas sufría.

C.E.-----------------------------

Tomoyo estaba hablando con Eriol sobre los problemas que enfrentaban en la empresa, en la habitación de ella

No se me ocurre nada que pueda ser la razón bastante fuerte como para una huelga- dijo Tomoyo pensativa

A mi tampoco. Hasta hace poco todo estaba muy bien, pero quizás que cosa cambio todo- agregó Eriol. Se quedaron en silencio intentando adivinar. Eriol miraba los pensativos ojos de Tomoyo, abrumado por tanta belleza junta. Todo concordaba con ella. Sus cabellos negros brillantes hacían juego con sus preciosos ojos amatistas. Su piel blanca resaltaba sus bellos ojos, y qué decir de su melodiosa voz. Parecía el canto de bellas aves cuando juegan con la cascada. Todo armonioso y melodioso. Se acercó levemente a ella, para acariciar su tersa piel. Ella le miraba sonrojadaza. Era la 1º vez que los ojos de alguien sonrojaban a Tomoyo, esos profundos mares, con tantos misterios y encantos¿quién dudaría en amarlo?

Tomoyo….yo TE AMO- le confesó Eriol, acercándose un poco más. Tomoyo se quedó de piedra al escuchar tal confesión, y descubrir que miles de esperanzas y alegrías crecían en su corazón. Se besaron simple y tiernamente, expresando todo su amor en un solo roce, en una sola emoción. Se profundizó el beso al tiempo en que se profundizaba la agradable sensación en el pecho, y cada vez más mariposas surgían en ambos, haciéndolos estremecer

También te amo, Eriol- dijo Tomoyo en su oído. Eriol rió con ella de felicidad, al tiempo que de los ojos de Tomoyo caían lágrimas de felicidad

Tomoyo, aunque digas que no, siempre estarás en mi corazón¿quieres ser mi novia, dueña legal y completa propietaria de mi desfallecido corazón?- preguntó, tomando las manos de ella

Claro que sí- dijo feliz. Ambos se besaron nuevamente, experimentando la sensación más agradable que pudieran sentir en ese momento, puro amor. Más que simple placer, más que satisfacción, que alegría, mucho más que eso. El amor. Aquel gran sentimiento que te hace decir tonterías, quedar en ridículo por más de una vez, te pone torpe, las mariposas comenzarán a habitar en tu cuerpo, la sangre te sube a cada instante a la cabeza al recordar a aquella persona, y te hace sentir infinitamente feliz si él o ella te habla, si te toma en cuenta para algo que él o ella considere importante, eso y mucho más es el amor.

_**Notas de la Autora: **_

**Hola!**

**Que tal este cap?**

**Le puse muchas cosas, para que se intrigaran y me dejaran reviews, jeje :P**

**Acepto que hoy me emocioné con las escenas románticas. Con la descripción del amor, y esas cosas, ya que aquel mismo sentimiento me está invadiendo, y denle las gracias a él, porque gracias a él actualicé rápido n.nU**

**Bueno, muchas gracias a todos aquellos que me dejaron un review y su opinión**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Chouri: Hola, muchas gracias por tu review!. Bueno, me alegro mucho de que pienses de que lo arregle, y eso en cierta parte me alivia mucho, gracias . Y no te preocupes, ese desgraciado va a morir muy pronto, jeje :). Bueno, espero que este cap te haya gustado, y que me mandes un review. Adiós!**

**Hillary: Hola, gracias por tu review!. Bueno, la prometida de Shaoran tiene un 'bonito' futuro preparado, jeje, con ayuda de los lobos :). Bueno, la última parte te salió como verso n.nU, pero gracias, y claro que sí, jeje. Bueno, espero verte, adiós!**

**LadyAmatista: gracias por tu review prima, jejeje. Bueno, no preocupéis, la niñata esa va a morir pronto, jeje. Espero verte el proximo cap, y tmb por msn, jeje n.nU. bueno, espero que este y los demás caps te hayan gustado mucho. Adios!**

**Undine: hola, bueno, en este cap hay unas escenas de Eriol y Tomoyo, espero que te hayan gustado. Espero verte el próximo cap, adiós!**

**pily14ccs: hola, que bueno que el cap te haya gustado, y espero que este también te guste mucho. Bueno, demoré un poco en actualizar, esq tuve problemas con Internet u.uU. Bueno, espero verte pronto, adiós!**

**Sakura Ika: hola mamá, jejeje :P gracias por tu review, y espero que esta historia te siga gustando mucho . Adiós!**

**serenity-princess: hola, no te preocupes, a todos nos pasa n.nU. bueno, en la desesperación todos hacemos cosas impresionantes, no? n.nU. bueno, espero que esta historia te guste, ojala nos veamos pronto, adiós!**

**Bueno, nuevamente muchas gracias, y espero de corazón que este cap. Les haya gustado mucho.**

**Supongo que ya lo he dicho, pero voy a insistir:**

**LEAN LA HISTORTIA DE Azura Jekyll, TITULADA: La Academia de Ciencias de la Magia Negra y Blanca.**

**Espero que la lean, porque de verdad lo merece.**

**Espero que me dejen sus opiniones, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo de esta historia.**

**Adiós!**

**-----Lady Esmeralda-----**


	11. 11º Ella es mi Prometida

**Hola lectores, seguidores, etc!**

**Como están?**

**Les gustó el cap anterior?**

**Bueno, espero que si, y espero que este les guste más aún.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews del capitulo anterior.**

**Bueno, aquí están las aclaraciones:**

**CCS _NO _es mío**

**_NO _hago esto con fines de lucro, ni nada por el estilo.**

Están hablando-

"están pensando"-

(mis comentarios y aclaraciones)-

**Están hablando en otro idioma, que en el momento especifico-**

_**------------------------Flash Back------------------------**_

_**Bla, bla, bla….**_

_**----------------------Fin Flash Back----------------------**_

_**---------------------C.E.------------------**_

**Bueno, aquí el fic:**

Capítulo Anterior:

Aquel gran sentimiento que te hace decir tonterías, quedar en ridículo por más de una vez, te pone torpe, las mariposas comenzarán a habitar en tu cuerpo, la sangre te sube a cada instante a la cabeza al recordar a aquella persona, y te hace sentir infinitamente feliz si él o ella te habla, si te toma en cuenta para algo que él o ella considere importante, eso y mucho más es el amor.

11º Capítulo: Ella es mi Prometida

Cuando el sol comenzaba con su trabajo de despertar a la mayoría de la mansión Li, todos amanecieron con sonrisas en el rostro, a excepción de Meiling y de Ieran.

Sakura se movía intentando no despertar, pero cuando se giró hacia la derecha sintió algo agradable y cálido. Abrió los ojos confundida y allí vio a Shaoran, durmiendo a su lado. Se sonrojó recordando la noche anterior, cuando se confesaron su amor

_**-----------------------Flash Back------------------------**_

_**Te amo- dijeron al mismo tiempo. Ambos rieron y se siguieron besando, mostrando el gran amor que se tenían.**_

_**Luego de muchos besos, Sakura se sentía torpe, ya que el sueño la estaba durmiendo en los brazos de su amado. Shaoran la cargó sonriendo y la recostó lentamente en la cama. Cuando él se iba a ir, ella le detuvo rápidamente, pero sin mirarlo**_

_**Quédate conmigo- susurró. Shaoran sonrió y se acostó a su lado, y ambos durmieron abrasados, hasta la mañana siguiente.**_

_**---------------------------Fin Flash Back---------------------------**_

Se quedó viéndolo con gran amor

"¿Cómo me enamoraste tan rápido, si al comienzo yo te odiaba?"- se preguntaba divertida- ¿quién puede odiarte?- susurró levemente acariciando su rostro

Tú me odiabas- escuchó que salía de los labios de él. Ella rió un poco, se acercó, y con las manos en el rostro de él lo besó. Él la abrasó como temeroso

"no quiero que esto termine por deseos del concilio"- pensó con rabia y tristeza

¿qué te pasa?- le preguntó ella, algo preocupada por la mirada triste de él

Nada, solo estoy un poco cansado- mintió. Como Sakura ya no le miraba a los ojos no se dio cuenta que en ellos había una gran tristeza.

Bueno, será mejor que vayamos a desayunar- dijo él, luego de un tiempo

Si, pero, quería pedirte un favor- Shaoran se dio cuenta de que ella estaba sonrojada, pero la dejó continuar- b-bueno yo…..no quisiera que todos se enteraran de que…..tú y yo…….nosotros…..- estaba balbuceando coartadamente, Shaoran sonrió y la calló con un beso en los labios, haciendo que se sonrojara aún más

Claro que no. no tienes porqué dudar en pedirme eso. Puedo esperar un mundo entero por ti- le susurró en el oído. A Sakura se le erizaron los pelos al sentir su aliento en el cuello, por lo que se separó a duras penas, y de la mano bajaron hasta el comedor.

Antes de que llegaran completamente al comedor, se soltaron con sonrisas cómplices

¡Muy buenos días!- los saludó Meiling, muy energética

Bu-buenos días- respondió Sakura, algo sorprendida por la radiante energía de la joven china esta mañana

Muy buenos días Sakura, Shaoran- dijo Tomoyo

Buenos días Tomoyo, Eriol- saludó Sakura. Shaoran también saludo, y Sakura se fijo en el puesto vacío de Ieran, a la cabecera de la mesa

Mi tía fue a hacer no sé que cosa, pero dijo que volvía a la noche- Meiling se quedó pensativa, y luego agregó- ¡ya recordé a quién fue a visitar, a un tal…Mutsio Sung-Lao- a Shaoran le pareció desconocido, pero luego de unos segundos una serie de recuerdos le vinieron a la mente

**_-------------------------------Flash Back---------------------------_**

_**Luego de que Sakura y Shaoran se hayan confesado su amor, se quedaron profundamente dormidos. En la noche Shaoran despertó intranquilo, se sentía lago raro. Salió de la cama, se puso unos pantalones, pero quedó sin camisa por el calor que hacía en la mansión.**_

_**Caminó sin saber hacia donde sus pies le dirigían. Se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba en el escritorio de su madre, y al parecer ella le estaba esperando**_

_**Puedo aclarar algunas de tus dudas- dijo ella simplemente. Shaoran se sintió algo aliviado. Se sentó en frente de ella, y comenzó a pensar cuales eran sus dudas más grandes**_

**_Quisiera saber….¿cómo se llama mi….prometida?- esta pregunta la hizo con un tono triste, que no se esforzó en tratar de ocultar_**

_**Se llama Zungyami Sung-Lao, es hija de un líder de algún clan desconocido- contestó ella, sin titubear**_

_**Y….¿qué pasaría si no me caso con ella?-**_

_**Te quitarán tu cargo del líder del clan, y probablemente serías exiliado, sin autorización de contactarte con alguien de tu familia-**_

_**Y….¿no tengo tiempo para renunciar, anunciando que ya encontré a la persona que amo?-**_

_**No. una vez que el concilio declara una prometida para un futuro líder de clan, ya no se puede cambiar- dijo algo triste**_

_**¿sabías que me iba a enamorar?- esa pregunta dejó media confundida a Ieran, aunque en cierta parte se la esperaba**_

_**Nadie sabe nada a ciencia cierta. Pero lo presentía- Shaoran la miró triste**_

_**Lucha, lucha por lo que más quieres, hijo- le aconsejó ella. Shaoran asintió convencido, y se retiró a dormir, abrasando a la dueña de su corazón**_

_**-----------------------Fin Flash Back-----------------------**_

Bueno, ¿quieren decirme porqué tan felices?- preguntó curiosa Sakura, lo que despertó a Shaoran

Bueno Saku, verás. Ayer yo….y Eriol…..desde ayer él y yo….- Tomoyo miró a Sakura, esperando que ella comprendiera, pero esta estaba con mirada impaciente

Es que desde ayer Eriol y Tomoyo son novios- soltó Meiling. Tomoyo se sonrojó, Eriol sonrió al igual que Shaoran, pero Sakura estaba quieta

Eso……es……….¡¡¡genial!- celebró, dando saltos. En un impulso se lanzó sobre los brazos de Shaoran, que la recibió feliz también. Al parecer no se dieron cuenta que eso no era muy normal entre ellos, por lo menos frente a sus amigos

Eso está raro- le susurró Meiling a Tomoyo en el oído, mientras que Tomoyo grababa ese lindo abraso

¿de donde rayos sacaste eso?- le preguntó algo asustada

Hohohohohoho- rió con su mano tapando levemente la boca, con su caracterizada risa psicópata- hay que estar preparada amiga- dijo con un brillo en los ojos, que estaban como estrellitas

Ehhh…….claro- dijo algo asustada por su actitud, con una gotita en la nuca. Cuando volvió la mirada, vio allí a Sakura y a Shaoran charlando animadamente con Eriol, y recordó algo que la hizo sonreír a su máximo esplendor

_**--------------------------Flash Back-------------------------**_

_**Luego de llorar por su 'ladrón de besos', como lo había comenzado a llamar. Cuando se calmó, fue por un vaso de agua. Vio a Sakura caerse en la escalera, pero evitó soltar la gran carcajada que quería. Se murió de la risa en voz baja, y decidió seguirla.**_

_**Cuando la vio cerrar la puerta, pensó que se iba a dormir, pero escuchaba voces, la de su primo y la de Sakura**_

"_**había olvidado que dormían en la misma pieza"- pensó divertida. Cuando escuchó algo raro, como una risa, entró y los vio allí, besándose cariñosamente. Se le cayó la boca al suelo, y abrió sorprendida los ojos. Torpemente cerró la puerta, tratando de no hacer ruido, pero con lo felices que estaban ambos no se dieron cuenta de nada.**_

**_Cuando salió comenzó a saltar de felicidad. De tan fuerte saltó que cuando cayó la alfombra se corrió, y terminó cayendo igual que Sakura_**

_**Eso me pasa por reírme- murmuró resignada, con una gotita **_

_**--------------------------Fin Flash Back------------------------**_

¿y sabes a qué hora llega mi madre, Mei?- preguntó Shaoran

No me lo dijo cuando salió- contestó ella pensativa

Bueno, ¿qué tal si en esta tarde vamos a disfrutar del centro comercial de Hong Kong?- propuso Tomoyo

Claro, sería perfecto- asintió Sakura, pero Meiling se quedó pensativa y agrego

Lo siento, yo estaré ocupada esta tarde, lamento no ir con ustedes-

Ah, bueno, entonces……- Tomoyo siguió diciendo a qué hora iban a ir, al lugar, etc., y Meiling comenzó a recordar la noche anterior

_**--------------------Flash Back---------------------**_

_**Cuando estaba a 5 metros de la puerta de su habitación, sintió como le tapaban la boca y la metían en unja habitación que estaba desocupada**_

_**Por favor Meiling, no grites- cuando escuchó esa grave voz, los pelos se le pusieron de punta, y se relajó al instante después de eso**_

_**¿qué haces aquí?- le preguntó ella fríamente cuando él la soltó**_

**_Solo quiero pedirte que mañana nos encontremos en el lago Tsuminoko- le rogó. Meiling vio triste como esos ojos que tanto le gustaban cristalinos_**

_**Mañana, a las 4:00 p.m.- su boca emitió sonidos, pero ella no habló, su cerebro jamás dio la orden de hablar**_

_**Gracias- murmuró él. Se acercó lentamente a ella, y con su aprobación rozó sus labios. Meiling se sintió decepcionada cuando él desapareció en la oscuridad, y se fue a acostar con una nueva esperanza**_

_**-------------------------Fin Flash Back------------------------**_

C.E.-----------------------------

Estaba preocupado a las 4:05 p.m., esperando a Meiling con el corazón hecho un mar de nervios.

Se sentó y apoyo las manos en la cabeza, frustrado

¿qué me hiciste, Meiling?- preguntó frustrado, sin saber que la chica estaba al frente de él, escuchándolo todo- ¿qué puedo decir para que me creas, para que me creas…………para que aceptes mi amor……para que aceptes que nada puede cambiar mi amor por ti….- suspiró cansado. Cuando levantó la cabeza con los ojos cerrados, algo lo impulsó hacia atrás, y escuchaba un llanto. Vio el cabello de Meiling en frente de sus ojos, y ella le abrasaba fuertemente

Como desearía que todos pudieran aceptarte- le susurró ella. Él sonrió feliz por su aceptación, la alejó y la besó tiernamente. Ella se mostraba algo tímida al principio, pero momentos luego lo besaba con felicidad, experimentando nuevos sentimientos

Déjame explicarte todo, por favor- le susurró en los labios a Meiling

Nada cambia mi opinión de ti- le aseguró ella con una sonrisa

Bien- la llevó hacia la banca, se sentaron y comenzó- debes saber muy bien que………la esposa de mi hermano….- dudaba si continuar o no, pero vio la mirada de apoyo de Meiling, lo que lo tranquilizó- asesinó a tu tío. En realidad él no es mi hermano, yo soy medio hermano de él, pero ambos somos muy distintos. El padre de él era el líder del clan Sung-shi, pero a mi me recogieron de la calle. Ni siquiera tengo la sangre de mi madre, soy en otras palabras 'adoptado'- Meiling lo vio tristemente, por el cruel pasado que debía estar recordando Yushino

Entonces, ¿no tienes nada que ver con la familia Sung-shi?- preguntó algo aliviada

No, absolutamente nada. Quisiera decirte algo, pero eso no lo puedes comentar con nadie, absolutamente con nadie- dijo serio. A Meiling le sorprendió la seriedad en sus ojos grises, y asintió invitándolo a continuar- primero quiero ofrecerte algo. ¿quisieras salir del país conmigo, durante 5 meses?- preguntó. A Meiling le pareció algo loco, pero, ¿desde cuando ella no era loca?

Claro que sí- afirmó decidida. Él sonrió, y tomando sus manos continuó

En realidad no fue la esposa de Sung-shi la que mató a tu tío y a más gente, fue…….fue el mismo Sung-shi- Meiling se quedó impresionada, pero lo dejó continuar, ahorrándose sus dudas- ella sabía que él le echaría la culpa, pero no hizo nada por detenerlo, su amor era tan grande por ese hombre, que dio su vida por él, sin saber que valía pura basura- dijo tristemente- él alcanzó a tener una hija con ella, y ella se llama Zungyami- Meiling asintió, sintiendo que el final de la conversación no le iba a gustar mucho- esto tienes que tomártelo con calma, y entender que no puedes hacer nada para impedirle- viendo que Meiling asintió decidida, continuó con un suspiro- Ieran va a comprometer a tu primo, Xiao Lang Li, con ella, Zungyami Sung-shi, pero el muy maldito Sung-shi decidió apodarse 'Sung-Lao', para que Ieran no supiera sus planes. Si Ieran supiera que ellos son los Sung-shi, y no los Sung-Lao, no aceptaría el compromiso, pero con el apellido falso no se dará cuenta- dijo tristemente. Meiling estaba con la boca abierta de la impresión- tienes que entender que ahora que sabes esto, tienes que hacer como si nada pasara, como si nunca hubiéramos tenido esta conversación- Meiling lo vio, y agregó

¿¡Cómo quieres que no haga nada, ¡no puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados cuando alguien intenta acabar la vida de mi primo!- explotó. Él la abrasó lentamente, y ella lloró en su hombro

Por eso vendrás conmigo, nos iremos juntos para no interrumpir en el transcurso de las cosas- ella asintió levemente, y se secó las lágrimas, para luego besarlo lentamente

Me prepararé mañana mismo- susurró ella

Vamos a Corea, tengo un pariente allí, y no es tan malvado como para negarnos hogar y comida gratis- le sonrió. Meiling también sonrió, y disfrutó toda la tarde junto a Yushino

C.E.-----------------------------

Bien señor Sung-Lao, entonces mañana se informará en mi casa- dijo seriamente Ieran, dirigiéndose a un hombre alto, cabello negro y ojos negros

Estaré puntual con Zungyami en su hogar, dama Li- se inclina él. Ieran se retira del hogar de Sung-Lao, y se encamina hacia su casa, más o menos a las 21:32 p.m.

C.E.-----------------------

Sakura entró riendo a la mansión junto con Eriol, Tomoyo y Shaoran (por muy increíble que parezca)

En serio Shaoran, deberías cantar más seguido- le bromeó Eriol

¡deja de molestarme!- se defendió él, arto

Pero Shaoran, es en serio, cantabas muy bien- agregó Sakura. Shaoran se sonrojó. Jamás le había gustado cantar, y ahora que lo hacía, todos le felicitaban, ¿qué más humillante que eso?

Tienes que cantar más seguido, igual tú Saku- dijo sonriente Tomoyo. Sakura se sonrojó un poco y le sonrió

Veo que aprovecharon mi ausencia de buena forma- dijo Ieran, haciéndose presente en el salón

Buenas noches- saludaron todos. Ieran le dirigió una mini sonrisa a Sakura, y ella se la devolvió (obviamente, MUCHO mas grande)

Quisiera informarles que mañana faltará 1 semana para el cumpleaños de Xiao Lang, por lo tanto el concilio organizó aquí una fiesta, con muchos invitados- todos asintieron

Tía, quisiera hablar con usted después de comer, ¿podría ser?- preguntó Meiling

Claro Meiling- concedió Ieran, algo sorprendida por la repentina seriedad de Meiling

En la comida Tomoyo veía maravillada la relación de Sakura y Shaoran, basada en sonrisas y miradas tiernas

Llenas de……..¿amor?- murmuraba Tomoyo, tratando de descifrar esas miradas

Claro, eso es lo que sienten- le susurró Eriol a Tomoyo, con una sonrisa. Tomoyo sonrió como él, y siguió comiendo, más feliz que nunca

Bueno, me voy, buenas noches- se despidió Sakura, luego de comer su postre.

Todos la siguieron, pero Meiling fue al estudio de Ieran, con ella

Bien, habla- la invitó Ieran. Ambas se sentaron, y Meiling comenzó sin dudas

Mañana necesito ir a Corea- habló fuerte y claro. Para su sorpresa Ieran asintió sin preguntar

Mañana te entregaré el boleto. Pídeselo a Wei en la mañana- Meiling asintió no muy segura, se despidió y se fue a acostar.

Sakura se acostó agotada, y su último pensamiento fue dedicado a Shaoran Li

"me enamoré de ti……príncipe verde"- cerró los ojos, y con una sonrisa durmió y descansó, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, descansó en la noche.

Al día siguiente en la tarde, Sakura estaba en su habitación, Tomoyo le estaba ajustando el vestido que tenía que llevar puesto durante la 'fiesta' (no era fiesta, era como una junta, algo raro). Sakura se veía realmente espectacular con el vestido (imagínenselo ustedes, tiene que ser ropa bien elegante y que haga que Sakura se vea hermosísima, ok?)

Tomoyo, no sé si todo esto sea nesesaro- dijo viendo los arreglosa de Tomoyo en el vestido

Oh, claro que sí- Sakura suspiró resignada, pero no alegó más, y se dedicó a pensar en Shaoran

C.E.-----------------------------------

Saludaba a todos en su camino, con gran respeto y autoridad a la vez

Xiao Lang, te presento a el señor Mutsio Sung-Lao, padre de tu prometida-dijo Ieran, presentándolo al hombre

Mucho gusto, señor Sung-Lao- dijo Shaoran, dándole la mano

Mucho gusto, Li- fue una presentación corta, pero luego Shaoran fue llevado para saludar a distintas personas del concilio, hasta que su madre le puso en frente de una mujer de su edad, cabello rubio y ojos azules, pero sus ojos eran inexpresivos, fríos y distantes, pero aparentaban no serlo con esa falsa sonrisa

Xiao Lang, ella es Zungyami, tu prometida- dijo Ieran, con un tono de voz inexpresivo

Mucho gusto, señorita Sung-Lao- ella le sonrió coquetamente, y tomó su mano

Lo mismo digo Xiao Lang, y llámeme Zungyami-

Soy Li para usted, y usted es Sung-Lao para mí- dijo cortantemente. Al parecer esto no afectó en lo más mínimo en ella

Ya te acostumbrarás- dijo retirándose. Shaoran quedó mirando hacia el frente, y su madre lo guió hacia la mesa, donde se sentó con él.

Sakura comenzó a bajar por las grandes escaleras, y como ya las conocía, por suerte no se cayó ni resbaló.

Cuando llegó al salón vio a mucha gente, y muchos hombres que rondaban su edad se le quedaron mirando, por lo que se sintió nerviosa. Caminó hacia la mesa donde estaba Shaoran con Ieran. Se sentó en frente de Ieran, y se fijo que Shaoran tenía una mirada triste, pero cuando la miró a ella se quedó como pegado. Pasó una mano por en frente de sus ojos, pero seguía así. Se acercó a él algo dudosa

¿Shaoran?- preguntó. Ieran rio sacando a Shaoran de su ensimismamiento, y confundiendo a Sakura

Tu madre era igual- le susurró ella a Sakura. Sakura le sonrió agradecida, y luego se concentró en Shaoran. Estaba muy guapo. Vestido elegantemente, pero por supuesto sus cabellos rebeldes fueron imposibles de aplastar, lo que lo hacía ver mucho más apuesto, junto a sus penetrantes ojos

Estas….hermosa- dijo él, impresionado. Ella se sonrojó, haciendo que su piel se tornara rosada y se viera adorable

Sakura, te ves muy bien esta noche- la felicitó Eriol cuando llegó junto a ella y a Shaoran, acompañado de Tomoyo, que vestía muy bien, y también se veía hermosísima

Gracias Eriol- le sonrió ella

Bien, luego de comer un poco comenzarán los discursos, y luego daremos la información- le susurró Ieran a Shaoran, mientras que este contemplaba la sonrisa que se formaba en los labios de Sakura cuando ella reía con Tomoyo y Eriol

Luego de muchas cosas, como discursos y bromas, Ieran se levantó pidiendo silencio. Todos guardaron silencio ante ella, que estaba con copa en mano

Como todos sabrán, mi hijo varón, Xiao Lang Li, en una semana cumplirá los 21 años. Como es la costumbre, deberá estar casado antes de los 22 años. Debido a que en su juventud se dedicó a los estudios, entrenamientos y demás, no escogió mujer, ni pareja- todos asintieron curiosos

Sakura, ¿sabes de que habla Ieran?- le preguntó curiosa Tomoyo

No- dijo Sakura algo preocupada. Por algún extraño motivo tuvo un terrible presentimiento cuando Ieran, acompañada de Shaoran y una mujer a la cual no conocía, caminaban hacia el centro del salón, para verlos a todos.

_**Notas de la Autora:**_

**Hola!**

**Como están?**

**Lo deje ahí, porque creo que igual está largo, o no?**

**Bueno, espero q el cap anterior les haya gustado, y este tmb**

**Ojala me dejen un review y sus opiniones, ahora los agradecimientos:**

**Saku-Cerezo4: Hola, muchas gracias, espero que este cap te haya gustado, y tmb la historia en general. Espero que nos veamos pronto, adiós!**

**pily14ccs:  hola, gracias, espero que este cap tmb lo encuentres muy muy bueno . Gracias por tu apoyo, y bueno, he llegado a la conclusión de q el Internet es muchas cosas, y una de ellas es un 'mal necesario'. Pero no es un mal, de hecho, me relaja n.nU. Bueno, espero verte en el prox cap, y gracias por tu review, adiós!**

**Chouri: hola, gracias por tu review, espero que este cap te haya gustado. El cap anterior me puse algo romántica, pero bueno, a todos les ocurre n.nU. espero que te haya gustado, y no te preocupes, tengo un futuro algo negro para el desgraciado que mato a Hien, jeje. Espero bverte pronto, adiós!**

**Undine: Hola, gracias por tu review, bueno no, no hay nada mágico en el fic, solo llega hasta 'espiritual', o solo con el poder de la mente, entiendes?. Y bueno no, el hombre que mato a Hien debe ser una mosca, jajaja, no tomes en cuenta ese comentario n.nU. Bueno, espero verte el proximo cap, y espero que este te haya gustado. Adiós!**

**serenity-princess: Hola, me alewgro que te haya gustado el cap anterior, y espero que este te guste tanto o mas. Espero vernos el prox cap, adiós!**

**Hillary: hola, bueno, lo de la madre de ambos me lo tenía bien guardado, jeje. Las partes románticas son las que más me gustan, así que las verás muy seguido, jeje. Espero que este cap te haya gustado, y gracias por tu review Espero vernos en el prox cap, adiós!**

**Anna: Hola, me alegro mucho que te haya gustado, y bueno, sé que demoré un poco, pero eh aquí el 11º cap, jeje. Espero que este cap te guste, y no te preocupes, en el próximo habrá más acción, pero va a ser más drama que romanticismo, pero espero que te guste. Gracias por hacerme caso, y espero que ese fic que recomendé te guste mucho, como a mi. Espero verte pronto, gracias y adiós!**

**LadyAmatista: Hola prima, gracias por tu review. Espero que este cap te haya gustado mucho, y no te preocupes, prometo un futuro cruel para la tonta de Zungyami, jajaja. Bueno, TQM, adiós!**

**Sakura Ika: hola, gracias por tu review, y espero que te haya gustado el cap. Nos vemos luego, TQM, adiós!**

**Bueno, ellos me dejaron un review, y se los agradezco mucho!**

**Es en el cap donde más me han dejado reviews, toi muy contenta T.T**

**Bueno, muchas gracias nuevamente, espero verlos a todos el proximo cap**

**Adiós!**

**------Lady Esmeralda------**


	12. 12º Lágrimas y Tristezas

**Hola queridísimos lectores!**

**Como estás?**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capi anterior, y que este les guste mucho más.**

**Este capi contiene muchas lágrimas, penas, angustias y dolor, por desgracia :(**

**Bueno, espero no haber tardado tanto en actualizar, y ojala me dejen un review **

**Bueno, aquí van las aclaraciones:**

**CCS NO es mio**

**NO hago esto con fines de lucro ni nada por el estilo**

Están hablando-

"están pensando"-

(mis comentarios y aclaraciones)-

_**----------------------Flash Back----------------------**_

_**Bla, bla, bla……..**_

_**--------------------Fin Flash Back--------------------**_

_**---------------------C.E.------------------**_

**Bueno, nada más, aquí va:**

Capítulo Anterior:

Sakura, ¿sabes de que habla Ieran?- le preguntó curiosa Tomoyo

No- dijo Sakura algo preocupada. Por algún extraño motivo tuvo un terrible presentimiento cuando Ieran, acompañada de Shaoran y una mujer a la cual no conocía, caminaban hacia el centro del salón, para verlos a todos.

12º Capítulo: Lágrimas y Tristezas

Debido a eso, quiero antes presentarles a Zungyami Sung-Lao, hija y heredera del clan Sung-Lao- todos inclinaron la cabeza ante ella, y ella se inclinó levemente con una sonrisa

Pido a todo el mundo que se acerque, para no levantar tanto la voz- pidió Ieran. Se escuchó el ruido de las sillas, y pronto todos estaban rodeando a Ieran, Shaoran y a la chica Zungyami

Bueno Ieran, habla luego antes de que se nos enfríe la comida- bromeó un tío de Shaoran. La mayoría rió, y Ieran continuó

Debido a que Xiao Lang es el heredero del clan Li, es importante que su esposa tenga ciertas cualidades, como el conocimiento de las artes marciales, la sabiduría y arte de algunas cosas de la casa- todos asintieron ya conociendo el tema, pero Sakura se quedó muy curiosa junto a Tomoyo

Después les explico- le susurró Eriol al oído a Tomoyo. Ella asintió y siguió prestando atención

Es un honor para mí avisar en esta noche, que la vida de soltero de mi hijo acaba aquí- Sakura sintió un temor en lo más profundo de su corazón cuando Ieran dijo eso, y cuando vio la triste y cristalina mirada que le enviaba Shaoran. Comenzó a negar atemorizada a medida que iba entendiendo la situación- Xiao Lang Li está comprometido, desde hoy, desde este instante, con Zungyami Sung-Lao- el corazón de Sakura dejó de latir. Miró los ojos de su amado Shaoran, y vio que este la evitaba. Vio esos cristalinos ojos miel que tanto admiraba, que tanto añoraba. Todo el mundo se aproximó a felicitarlos, contentos, pero no todos estaban tan contentos con esa boda

"Sakura"- pensaron Eriol y Tomoyo, al mismo instante

"como lamento todo esto, querida aijada"- pensó Ieran tristemente

"como quisiera quedarme contigo, vivir contigo, amarte hasta más allá del final de los días, y que ese amor sea comprendido, sea aceptado"- Shaoran evitó una lágrima, y a petición de su madre, le tomó la mano a Zungyami, haciéndola sonreír.

Cuando Sakura vio como él le tomaba la mano, y ella le sonreía, escuchó el sonido de su corazón romperse, y caer al vacío.

Escuchó los aplausos y vítores de felicitación hacia la pareja.

Sintió una lágrima correr libremente por su mejilla, dejando huella de su dolor

"una lágrima significa más que mil llantos"- recordó Ieran. Eso se lo dijo una vez Nadeshiko, y lo recordaba como si hubiera pasado hace un instante

_**-------------------Flash Back------------------**_

_**Vamos Ieran, no es tan terrible-**_

_**Voy a extrañarte demasiado, Nadeshiko- susurró ella. Una solitaria lágrima recorrió su rostro, solo esa**_

_**¿sabes, tú jamás me olvidarás, aunque estés en el otro extremo del mundo- Ieran se quedó pensativa ante eso**_

_**Claro que no te olvidaré, ¿pero como tienes la seguridad?- pregunto**_

_**Porque una lágrima significa más que mil llantos- le sonrió ella. Ieran también le sonrió, y muchas lágrimas más recorrieron el camino de la otra**_

_**No solo fue una lágrima- dijo triste, a lo que Nadeshiko respondió**_

_**La primera lágrima, la más importante, siempre es seguida de muchas más, pero esa es la que destaca- Ieran rió un poco**_

_**Tus locuras son impresionantes, ¿sabías?-**_

_**Algún día te darás cuenta, de que todas mis locuras son ciertas- dijo sonriendo. Dejó muy confundida a Ieran, pero lo olvidó luego**_

_**---------------------Fin Flash Back-----------------------**_

Shaoran agradecía a todas las felicitaciones amablemente, aunque quisiera salir gritando del lugar.

Buscó con la mirada, y ahí vio a una enojada Tomoyo, con los ojos cristalinos, igual que él

Eres un tonto, un idiota- le recriminó ella en voz baja, para que solo él escuchara. Shaoran bajó la mirada, apenado, sabiendo que se merecía aquello

Lo lamento tanto- murmuró

No lo lamentes más, 'príncipe verde'- dijo irónica- Sakura, Eriol y yo nos vamos en 2 semanas a Tokio- Shaoran la miró sorprendido, y a la vez asustado

¿porqué se van?- preguntó preocupado

No creo que te importe, si me permites, voy a buscar a mi amiga- dijo dolida

Discúlpala, pero comprende el dolor que nos causas- le dijo Eriol. Shaoran lo miró sorprendido, y lo abrasó, dejando escapar solo 1 lágrima

No sabes lo mucho que amo a Sakura- confesó susurrando

Claro que lo sé amigo, claro que lo sé. Se nota en sus miradas, en sus palabras, en ustedes- susurró. Shaoran se separó y se limpió la única lágrima que venció sus defensas, y que corrió por su rostro

No pude evitar todo esto, juro que lo intenté- Eriol asintió, comprensivo

Nos iremos por problemas de la empresa, aparte de que Sakura quiere visitar a su sobrina, que ah estado algo enferma- le informó Eriol

No quiero que se vallan, no quiero dejar de verla- susurró asustado

Lo lamento, ella quiere que sea así. La estás lastimando mucho con esto, aunque no lo quieras- dijo triste Eriol- recuerda que es mi mejor amiga-

Lo siento-

Xiao Lang, no veo a Ying Fa, ¿Dónde está?- preguntó Ieran preocupada. En el fondo lo hacía para que la fuera a buscar y hablara con ella

No lo sé madre, voy a buscarla-

Yo te acompaño, Xiao- le dijo Zungyami

No, quédate aquí- le ordenó él, sorprendiendo a Zungyami, que lo obedeció por miedo

"como lamento todo esto, como quisiera que no fuera verdad"- pensaba mientras corría por la mansión.

Fue al gimnasio, recorrió todas las habitaciones, buscó en la cocina, y nada.

"claro, el jardín"- pensó luego- "ella adora el jardín"-

Luego de buscar sin éxito, se sentó a las orillas del mini lago del patio, y contempló la luna. Sin saber como, sus labios comenzaron a entonar una canción muy triste, y debido a eso su mirada se dirigió hacia el cielo.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio algo en el techo, corrió la mirada y allí estaba ella, el vestido bailaba al compás del viento nocturno, y sus brillantes ojos miraban la luna, con dolor

Se apresuró a entrar a la casa, fue a una habitación secreta de la que solo él y Sakura (al parecer) sabían, subió por una escalera, y cuando llegó al final escuchó sollozos de ella, mientras su corazón perdía la vida

¿Sakura?- dijo con mucha tristeza contenida. Vio como ella se ponía rígida, y hacía unos movimientos con las manos (se limpió las lágrimas :( )

Lo siento mucho, felicidades- dijo poniéndose en frente de él. Él observó triste la mano de ella, y la estrechó lentamente, a punto de las lágrimas

Gracias- susurró

Espero que no te importe que haya salido así, es solo que necesitaba respirar- se disculpó ella, no aguantando las ganas de salir corriendo y dejar corriendo las lágrimas, para que su alma no siguiera presionada, y pudiera respirar

¿es verdad que te vas?- preguntó con profundo dolor

Si, en dos semanas más o menos- contestó con la mirada baja. Aún tenían las manos entrelazadas, inconcientemente, sintiendo el calor del otro por última ves- "aunque quiero irme ahora, quiero olvidarte y no sufrir por el amor"- pensó, sintiendo como una de las lágrimas quería escapar

Ah, comprendo- en la oscuridad de la noche vio el reflejo de una lágrima en la mejilla de Sakura, mientras que ella sonreía falsamente

No- susurró. La abrasó fuertemente, sorprendiéndola. Lo abrasó sorprendida, pero agradecida- te voy a extrañar-murmuró él sollozando

Yo también, te voy a extrañar mucho- lloraba ella en silencio. Un abraso expresó lo que mil palabras no pudieron, lo que una lágrima refleja, y lo que ambos sentían, amor.

Sakura comenzó a cantar lentamente, una canción muy triste. En una parte de cambio de voz, Shaoran la siguió (no quiero poner ninguna canción, solo recomiendo que lean la parte escuchando una canción que les guste, pero que sea triste).

Cuando terminaron la canción, Sakura cogió el rostro de Shaoran lentamente, y se aproximó a la comisura de sus labios, y los besó lentamente, como queriendo que jamás terminara el contacto.

Shaoran derramó una lágrima al mismo instante que Sakura, y se separaron

Te buscan- susurró ella cuando se escuchó la voz de Zungyami llamándolo desde el patio, sin haberse dado cuenta de su presencia en el tejado, junto a Sakura

No quiero separarme de ti- susurró él

Estás comprometido, no puedo hacer nada por eso- ella se fue corriendo del tejado, dejando a un Shaoran triste, angustiado y dolido. Más lágrimas recorrieron el camino de la 1º, y se oía el impacto de ellas en el suelo, nada más que eso, y los llamados incansables de Zungyami

¿porqué no me contestabas?- le preguntó ella, cuando él saltó al suelo desde el tejado (recuerden que entrenó muchos años, podía saltar así n.nU). ella se quedó muda cuando él la miró, vio la tristeza contenida en los ojos marrones del chico, vio a través de su alma, sus océanos de dolor. Se impresionó con la facilidad que podía causar dolor a alguien, y por un momento se arrepintió de todo lo que estaba haciendo junto a su padre, por una simple venganza, que no sabía si era merecida

"tonta, no vuelvas a pensar así, los Li no tienen sentimientos, mi madre acabó con Hien Li, y por el maldito castigo del concilio ella murió"- la venganza y el odio volvieron a gobernar en su corazón, pero ahora su mente dudaba en el interior

Vamos- solo dijo él, ocultando todo sentimiento de sus ojos y su actitud. Ella lo siguió en silencio, contemplando con tristeza a Shaoran, que enseguida reprimió algo enojada consigo misma.

Ieran vio como Sakura entraba, y Tomoyo le preguntaba cosas, y al instante suspiraba al parecer aliviada (Tomoyo suspiro). Sakura caminó hacia la mesa, y comenzó a ingerir pequeños aperitivos

Sakura- la llamó susurrando cuando estuvo a su lado. Sakura levantó la mirada sorprendida, y le sonrió a Ieran

Dime- contestó

Lo lamento, de verdad- se disculpó ella tristemente. Sakura negó con la cabeza

Tan solo espero que él sea feliz- susurró, y se le aguaron los ojos

Podría ser feliz contigo- murmuró Ieran. Sakura la vio sorprendida y se sonrojó, pero negó lentamente

Me voy a ir de aquí en dos semanas, no quisiera seguir sufriendo, lo mejor es que lo olvide, que siguiéramos siendo amigos- dijo ella. Ieran se sentó al lado de ella, y la abrasó. Sakura reprimió muchas lágrimas, y le agradeció a Ieran.

Pronto comenzó a sonar un vals, y todos vieron como Shaoran y Zungyami habrían el baile (se le llama 'abrían' el baile, cuando ellos comienzan a bailar, y después todos les siguen, ok, o algo parecido, no lo tengo muy claro n.nU).

Sakura veía como la figura de Shaoran estaba apegada a la de la joven Sung-Lao, mientras sentía como su corazón no podía soportarlo

"era un príncipe demasiado grande y noble para mi"- pensó angustiada. Vio como se le acercaba Yukito preocupado

¿estás bien?- le preguntó sentándose a su lado

A ti no te puedo mentir, ¿cierto?- dijo tristemente. Yukito negó con una sonrisa triste y la abrasó

Vamos, balar te hará bien- le dijo levantándose e invitándola

No tengo ganas Yukito- alegó ella

No te pregunté- le sonrió él. Ella sonrió y fue junto con él a la pista de baile.

Shaoran vio con Sakura bailaba con Yukito, y sus celos crecían, hasta que pensó

"tiene el total derecho, no soy nada de ella"- intentó no fijarse más en ellos, pero en sus pensamientos volvía aquella mirada verde y sumamente triste, con su vestido jugando con el viento, y su voz cantándole al oído.

Bailas muy bien, te felicito- le susurró Yukito. Ella sonrió, y dejó escapar todas sus lágrimas, ocultada en el pecho de Yukito, que la consolaba tiernamente

Muchas gracias por todo Yukito, eres un gran amigo- le dijo cuando se separó de él, debido a que la pieza de baile terminó

Cuando quieras- le sonrió- deberías ir a descanzar, nos veremos mañana- le sugirió

Tienes razón, mejor me voy- dudó un poco, pero se acercó a la mejilla de él y la besó. Yukito sonrió y le besó la frente, y Sakura se alejó de él para despedirse de sus amigos y de Ieran. Mientras más pronto se iba, mejor.

Shaoran vio como Sakura besaba en la mejilla a Yukito, y le inundó la pena y rabia, pero la rabia la eliminó al instante.

Caminó hacia ella con paso dudoso. Cuando estaba un poco más cerca, ella se fijó en él, y sonrió tristemente. Intentó detenerla, pero ella apresuró el paso hacia las escaleras, y la perdió de vista. Su alma murió en ese instante, y sus ojos mostraron por segunda vez en la noche la profunda tristeza que lo embargaba saber que no podría estar con Sakura, con su Sakura, con su Ying Fa. Ieran vio esa mirada, dirigida hacia las escaleras, y se sorprendió. Esa mirada, bastaba esa simple mirada para desarmar a un ejército, y conmover el más duro corazón.

Aquel amor que ambos jóvenes compartían era tan grande, de tal magnitud, que se sentía la tristeza de sus almas al no poder estar juntas, se sentía en el ambiente la injusticia y el dolor, cada vez más presente.

Suspiró resignada, y trató de disfrutar el resto de la fiesta, lo cual no pudo ni por un segundo, ya que su hijo tenía una mirada indiferente y fría, para ocultar sus sentimientos.

Al día siguiente Sakura despertó y le dolía tremendamente la cabeza

"ha de ser porque lloré toda la noche"- pensó triste. Ayer en la noche se dio cuenta de que Shaoran ya no dormía con ella, lo que la hizo llorar más, pensando que no tenía esperanzas- "no tengo nada que hacer aquí"- pensó reflexiva, y a la vez triste

Buenos días, es increíble, estás despierta- exclamó Tomoyo cuando ella llegó a la cocina. Solo estaba Tomoyo despierta,

Hola Tomoyo- dijo sobándose la cabeza

¿Cómo dormiste?- le preguntó preocupada

La verdad……pésimo- dijo con una sonrisa triste- ¿Cuándo nos vamos?- cambió de tema

En una semana- Sakura vio la preocupación creciente en Tomoyo, así que preguntó

¿pasa algo?- Tomoyo se puso nerviosa y comenzó a habla entrecortado

"¿cómo se lo digo?"- pensó preocupada- escucha Sakura, ¿recuerdas que la semana pasada hubieron problemas en la empresa?- Sakura asintió confundida, y Tomoyo prosiguió- pues, la cosa al parecer empeoró, al grado de que los trabajadores comenzaran a romper los muebles y cosas así- Sakura se impresionó por eso, pero la dejó continuar- me llamaron del hospital central de Tokio, al parecer Touya fue a tratar de controlar la situación, pero lo atacaron entre varios, y lo golpearon en la cabeza- Sakura se quedó aturdida con la noticia

¿mi hermano……en el hospital?- lágrimas inundaron su rostro- "no él, se han ido todos, por favor, no él"- pensó angustiada

Pero el médico me dice que está mucho mejor, pero él quiere verte- agregó Tomoyo

Mañana mismo parto a Tokio- dijo decidida. Tomoyo asintió comprensiva, y justo Shaoran iba entrando a la cocina, cuando escuchó eso

¿mañana?- preguntó triste

Si- dijo Sakura. Pronto se dio cuenta de que no lo había preguntado Tomoyo, y se dio vuelta para contemplar a un muy triste Shaoran. Cuando lo vio su corazón se entristeció y recordó todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior

**Lo siento tanto, te voy a extrañar mucho- **dijo en japonés- **jamás te voy a olvidar, Shaoran Li, dueño de mi corazón-** Shaoran no entendió, aunque conociera el idioma, porque lo pescó desprevenido, y luego no recordó sus palabras. Tomoyo sonrió ante esas palabras, con una infinita tristeza

¿y porqué?- preguntó decepcionado

Mi hermano está en el hospital- su voz se quebró, pero fue fuerte y no lloró

Lo siento- se arrepintió él, comprendiendo los sentimientos de ella- "ha de ser muy difícil perder a tus padres, a tu abuelo y luego estar apunto de perder a tu hermano"- pensó admirando la fortaleza de la chica

No te disculpes- le sonrió ella. Se dirigió a Tomoyo- por favor, infórmale a Ieran sobre mis planes, y dile que voy a estar en mi cuarto ordenando las cosas- Tomoyo asintió, Sakura se dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia su cuarto. Pasó por el lado de Shaoran, disfrutando el calor proveniente de su cuerpo.

Cuando llegó a su cuarto derramó tan solo una lágrima, pero no por su hermano, por el adiós, por el doloroso adiós con Shaoran Li, su príncipe verde.

----------------C.E.---------------

Todo fue un éxito- dijo Zungyami a su padre, el supuesto Mutsio Sung-Lao, que en realidad era el líder del clan Sung-shi

Me alegro mucho hija, ¿?lograste algún avance con ese tal Xiao Lang?- le preguntó malignamente

No, está muy enamorado- dijo pensativa, recordando con tristeza la triste mirada de dolor de Shaoran, cuando estaban en el patio- "deja de pensar tonterías, no puedes sentir nada más que odio y rencor hacia Xiao Lang"- cuando terminó de pensar eso, su mente le habló, sorprendiéndola- "¿ahora le llamas por el nombre?"- sacudió la cabeza enojada con su propia mente, y su padre le vio confundido

¿estás bien?- le pregunto

Claro, ¿decías?-

Que sería buena idea tener a esa tal Sakura como presa, para cuando la capturemos él vendrá, y sin duda dará su vida por ella, y al final también la matamos, para que no hable- dijo con una horrible sonrisa en el rostro (con eso de 'horrible sonrisa en el rostro' me refiero a una sonrisa DEMASIADO malvada, ok?)

Sí, sería un plan perfecto- sonrió ella, quitando toda emoción de su corazón, o tratando de hacerlo

Bien, seduce a ese tal Li, enamóralo, eres buena en eso. Yo iré por la chica cuando esté desprevenida, pedimos la audiencia de Xiao Lang y lo emboscamos- planeó el mayor Sung-shi

Me parece muy bien, así verán lo que es sufrir. Se arrepentirán de haber acabado con mi madre- dijo Zungyami, con obvio veneno en la voz

"si ella descubriera la verdad, sería capaz de matarme"- pensó preocupado Sung-shi (cuando diga 'Sung-shi', me refiero al padre, ok?)- "pero es imposible que lo descubra, nadie lo sabe, excepto mi madre y ese inútil de Yushino, pero ellos jamás han hablado con Zungyami"- una malvada sonrisa escapó de sus labios, pero Zungyami no la notó, estaba demasiado sumida en sus pensamientos.

C.E.----------------------

Meiling, no sabes como lamento todo esto, pero es por ti- le susurró Yushino en el oído a Meiling, que estaba junto a él en un avión destino a Corea

No lamentes nada, con estar al lado tuyo me basta- le sonrió ella, tratando no preocuparlo

Pero de seguro no estás acostumbrada a cosas tan pobres- dijo preocupado. Meiling le calló con un suave beso

Entiende que estando contigo, nada me falta. Y si me hubiera quedado allá, sin ti, me faltaría todo- se besaron nuevamente, y se dispusieron a dormir

"solo espero que todo salga bien, y que ese Sung-shi no intente nada tan terrible"- pensó Meiling algo preocupada, pero cuando sintió la mano de Yushino sujetar la suya, supo que todo iba a estar bien.

C.E.-----------------------

Así que se va mañana, ¿su hermano está muy grave?- preguntó Ieran a Tomoyo, en el desayuno. Estaban en el comedor ella, Tomoyo y Eriol

No, o sea, el doctor me dijo que se estaba recuperando de a poco, pero no es nada seguro- dijo preocupada, después de todo era también como su hermano

Lo lamento por Sakura, ha sufrido muchas cosas en tan poco tiempo- dijo Eriol. Todos asintieron en silencio, y siguieron desayunando, cada quién preocupados por cosas a la vez parecidas, y otras muy distintas.

_**Notas de la Autora:**_

**Hola!**

**Me dio mucha pena escribir esas cosas!**

**Créanme :(**

**Bueno, muchas gracias a los que me dejaron un review el capi anterior!**

**Bueno, espero que igualmente les haya gustado, y que me dejen un review**

**Gracias a:**

**Saku-Cerezo4****: hola, sii, Saku sufrió mucho :(. Espero que seamos amigas, y ojala hablemos seguido. Gracias por todo el apoyo que me has dado, y espero que este cap te haya gustado, y que me dejes un review, adiós!**

**Hillary: hola, gracias por tu review!. Bueno, Saku y Shao tienen que sufrir harto para que la historia se desarrolle bien, pero no te preocupes, pronto todo estará bien ;). Bueno, espero verte el próximo capi, adiós!**

**Chouri: Hola, gracias por tu review, y espero que algunas de tus dudas se respondan en este cap, y si no, sorry n.nU. Gracias por tu apoyo y tus comentarios, y me alegra enormemente que te agrade el fic. Bueno, espero verte en el próximo capi, adiós!**

**Kary: hola, gracias por tu review!. Claro que es S+S, no me gustan las otras parejas (excepto T+E), jeje :P. bueno, tengo que comprometerlos para que se desarrolle la historia, pero va tener un………………final (sorry, no te lo puedo decir). Espero que comprendas, y me mandes otro review para que me opines de la historia, jeje. Adiós!**

**Anna: hola, muchas gracias por tu review y por tus deseos, eres muy simpática, gracias!. Bueno, aquí hay un poco más de S+S, pero son dramáticas :(, espero que igualmente te gusten, adiós!**

**pily14ccs: Hola, gracias por tu review, espero que el capi te haya gustado mucho. Créeme que ya somos varias las que queremos matar a Zungyami :(, pero bueno, así tiene que ser u.u. espero verte el próximo capi, adiós!**

**LadyAmatista: Hola, muchas gracias por tu review, primis n.n. no te preocupes, nuestros océanos mentales son parecidos :P. bueno, la muerte de Zungyami se acerca, jejeje :). Bueno, espero verte pronto, y q estes bn. TQM, adiós!**

**Angelofthewatery: Hola watty, gracias por tu review!. No te preocupes, ya somos muchas las que quieren matar a Zungyami, jeje. Muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones, espero que este capi te haya gustado mucho. Adiós!**

**Sakura Ika:  mamá, que bueno que te gustó el capi, espero que este te haya gustado mucho también. Sería bueno que vallas actualizando, no? n.nU. bueno, nos vemos por msn. TQM, adiós!**

**Bueno, esos fueron mis reviews!**

**Estoy feliz!**

**Tengo 55o!**

**Jeje, me emocioné n.nU**

**Espero que les haya gustado mucho el capi, y que me dejen un review con sus comentarios**

**Que estén bien, nos vemos en el próximo capi!**

**Adiós!**

**-----Lady Esmeralda-----**


	13. 13º ¡Sakura!

**¡Hola mis queridos lectores!**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capi anterior, y quería dar un aviso: **

**No voy a poder actualizar en 'El amor no se puede evitar' en un tiempo, ya que la inspiración se me fue u.uU**

**Pero este fic si lo voy a continuar, y no voy a dejar de escribir:D**

**Bueno, eso era, mujchas gracias a todos por sus reviews!**

**Les agradezco mucho todo su apoyo, y espero que esta historia sea de su máximo agrado**

**Aquí van las aclaraciones:**

**CCS NO es mío**

**NO ago esto con fines de lucro ni nada por el estilo**

Están hablando-

"están pensando"-

(mis comentarios y aclaraciones)-

_**------------------Flash Back-------------------**_

_**Bla, bla, bla…….**_

_**-----------------Fin Flash Back-----------------**_

_**-------------------C.E.----------------**_

**Bueno, espero que disfruten este capi**

Capítulo Anterior:

Lo lamento por Sakura, ha sufrido muchas cosas en tan poco tiempo- dijo Eriol. Todos asintieron en silencio, y siguieron desayunando, cada quién preocupados por cosas a la vez parecidas, y otras muy distintas.

13º Capítulo¡Sakura!

Sakura terminó de ordenar todo, y con su maleta fue hacia la entrada de la mansión Li.

Vio a Tomoyo correr hacia ella

Sakura, no podremos ir contigo, pero nos iremos mañana- dijo Tomoyo tristemente

Claro, no hay problema- pero luego agregó confundida- ¿pero porqué?-

Nos solicitaron en nuestra empresa que está aquí (en Hong Kong) que revisáramos algunos papeles, y que atendiéramos a unos accionistas de Corea- dijo cansinamente

No hay problema, los esperaré mañana en el aeropuerto entonces- dijo sonriendo falsamente (recuerden su dolor)

Si quieres puedes quedarte en casa- sugirió Tomoyo

No, iré a por ustedes- dijo segura. Tomoyo vio su mirada apagada, su sonrisa falsa y sus intentos por no preocuparla, por lo que no insistió más

Bien, mi vuelo parte después del almuerzo, a las 2:00 p.m.- avisó ella

Bien, el almuerzo estará listo en 15 minutos según tengo entendido- le dijo Tomoyo. Sakura asintió

Iré a ver a Ieran, nos vemos al almuerzo- dijo encaminándose a la oficina de su madrina. Cuando llegó la vio, y ella le pidió que se sentara

Ieran, supongo que sabes de mi partida- susurró tristemente Sakura

Claro, solo espero que tu hermano esté bien y se mejore- le deseó ella

Es seguro que lo hará, es muy fuerte- dijo con esperanzas

Sakura, fue un gusto enorme tenerte en mi casa, y espero que vengas a visitarnos seguido- Ieran se sentía triste, triste de hacer sufrir a ellos (Saku y Shao) tanto como lo estaba haciendo, pero sabía que las cosas tenían que pasar como estaban pasando, y no las podía cambiar. Todo lo dijo Nadeshiko, como una gran predicción, que hasta ahora no había errado

Intentaré venir seguido, he encontrado muchas cosa en este país, y lo agradezco- dijo sonriendo con sinceridad

Bueno, hay que almorzar, y luego te acompañaré al aeropuerto- dijo levantándose. Sakura la acompañó, y hablaron de las notas de Sakura, que eran las más altas de la universidad.

C.E.-----------------------

Vio en una tienda un gigante oso blanco, con la nariz rosada y la palma de las patas igual. Era muy bonito, y traía un bordado de cerezo en rosado en la gran panza (era un oso GIGANTE, bueno, no TAN grande, pero como del porte de un San Bernardo adulto n.nU).

Entró en la tienda, donde atrajo las miradas femeninas, a las que no prestó atención

¿Cuánto cuesta este oso?- le señaló a una muchacha que atendía en la tienda. Ella le miró seductoramente

No está en venta- él se impaciento, pero agregó

¿Cuánto me pide por él?- ofreció. La mujer lo vio confundida

No lo sé señor, voy a preguntar- se fue, y Shaoran comenzó a observar al gran oso

Mínimo 250 dólares (no sé cuanto será en Japón, pero consideren que es un oso GIGANTE y su pelo es muy lizo y el peluche en si es muy TIERNO!)

¿pago en la caja?- preguntó nada sorprendido. Dejó sorprendido a casi toda la tienda, pero la empleada asintió más que sorprendida

Quisiera que lo pusieran en una caja rosada- pidió en la caja. La señora que atendía asintió y fue a guardarlo.

Shaoran salió de la tienda con una caja ENORME, rosada y con un moñito también rosa, y en la caja se notaba una preciosa caligrafía en dorado en diagonal, donde se observaba:

"_para ti Ying Fa, princesa del Cerezo_". Shaoran guardó la GRAN caja en el auto, y partió hacia el aeropuerto, sin que nadie supiera sus planes

C.E.---------------

Y…¿Dónde está Shaoran?- preguntó Sakura algo nerviosa

Me dijo que saldría para no sé donde- dijo pensativa Tomoyo

Ah- Sakura fingió como si no le importara el paradero de Xiao Lang- "de seguro fue a ver a su novia"- pensó tristemente

Bueno, Sakura, se te hace tarde¿no crees?- preguntó Ieran. Sakura vio el reloj y se espantó

¡se me hace tarde!- todos rieron, mientras que Sakura cogía un pan, y se preparaba para despedirse

Los veo mañana- le dijo a Tomoyo y a Eriol, les dio un abraso y fuer donde Ieran

Lo siento mucho Sakura, no voy a poder acompañarte- dijo tristemente ella. Sakura se entristeció un poco, pero igualmente sonrió

Espero vernos pronto, cuídate- le dijo abrasando a su madrina

Tu también, y llámame para decirme como está tu hermano- Sakura asintió y se fue corriendo a la salida, donde la esperaba un Mitsubishi GT 3000 negro. Un mayordomo le ayudó a subir las maletas, y partieron hacia el aeropuerto

C.E.----------------

Shaoran caminaba de un lado a otro en el aeropuerto, tenía todo preparado, como se encontraría con ella, como le hablaría, pero ¿qué diría?

Eres alguien muy especial, quisiera verte siempre en mis sueños, para tenerte siempre junto a mi- decía, tratando de ver si era perfecto. Se detuvo un momento, y luego negó decepcionado- ¡no, eso no- susurró- eres alguien especial como las estrellas, brillante como la luna y cálida como el sol- lo pensó, pero volvió a negar desesperado- ¡eso tampoco, suena estúpido- murmuró frustrado. Un mesero se acercó a él, y le susurró algo al oído

Señor, ya llegó la señorita que me describió- Shaoran se puso tensó, pero consiguió hablar

Dígale que alguien la espera en esta mesa- el mesero asintió, y Shaoran se escondió

C.E.--------------

Disculpe¿es usted la señorita Kinomoto Sakura?- le preguntó un mesero cuando ingresó al aeropuerto

Sí, soy yo¿se le ofrece algo?-

Alguien requiere su presencia en la mesa 13, esa de ahí- le señaló una mesa. Sakura dudosa se aproximó, y a los pies de la mesa (bueno, en realidad era de la altura de la mesa) se encontraba una hermosa caja rosada. Le llamó la curiosidad aquella gran caja, se aproximó y vio una delicada y hermosa caligrafía en dorado a un lado de la caja. Propuso leerla, y esto decía:

"_Para Ti Ying Fa, Princesa del Cerezo_"- se impresionó por esto, se levantó admirada, y sintió unos brazos rodear su cintura. De inmediato reconoció la calidez de esos brazos, la energía que desprendía ese cuerpo, y de inmediato la tristeza la invadió

Te voy a extrañar tanto, tanto- escuchó un susurro tras ella, y algo mojado en su cuello. Se dio la vuelta y abrasó a Shaoran

Ojala que no nos volvamos a ver, para que no sufra más por ti, y pueda olvidarte, enterrarte en el fondo de mi corazón- murmuró Sakura, haciendo que una lágrima escapara de sus ojos

Ábrelo- dijo separándose de ella. Ella asintió, se volteó y abrió con cuidado el moño, procurando no romperlo. Cuano retiró la tapa, la impresión la aturdió por unos segundos

Es……¡precioso!- murmuró saltando a los brazos de sharoan

Sabía que le iba a gustar, princesa- ella lo miró queriendo quedarse toda la eternidad con él, pero sabía que no era posible, sabía que si se quedaba más tempo abrasada a él jamás lo podrçia soltar, por lo que se separó con mucha angustia, y tomó el GRAN oso en sus manos. Parecía como si el oso tomara a Sakura, y no al revés. Sakura lo guardó muy agradecida, y cuando iba a darle otra vez las gracias algo la interrumpió

Los pasajeros con rumbo a Japón, Tokio, aborden por la puerta 8- se repitió el mismo mensaje, y Sakura contempló los aguosos ojos de Shaoran, lo que la puso más triste

Muchas gracias por todo, espero que vaya muy bien tu…boda- dijo débilmente Sakura

Gracias- susurró él. Sakura cargó sus cosas y la caja, y partió hacia la puerta Nº 8, después de haber guardado su equipaje

No olvides que te amo- susurró Shaoran al viento, pero era demasiado tarde, Sakura se perdió entre el mar de gente que abordaba el vuelo por la puerta Nº 8, era mucha la gente que se iba a Japón, Tokio. Una solitaria lágrima recorrió su mejilla, una rebelde lágrima que se escapó de su captura, dejó la marca de la tristeza impregnada en su rostro, y dejó muerto a su corazón, su último respiro fue esa lágrima.

Se subió a su auto y partió con suma tristeza hacia un lugar secreto que él conocía en Hong Kong, un hermoso lugar, una gran ladera verde, y al frente la playa tranquila (el lugar estaba completamente vacío).

Cuando llegó se bajó del auto a tropezones, dejó la llave puesta y se tiró a la sombra de un árbol a llorar, a llorar por su amada, por su gran amada que lo conquistó con su carácter, con su forma de ser, con sus defectos y virtudes, con su cabello dorado bailando al viento y con sus ojos verdes, con sus preciosas esmeraldas

No es justo- susurró- no es justo- dijo más fuerte- ¡no es justooooooooo!- gritó desesperado- no es justo que te vallas y no me dejen estar contigo- murmuró al viento, con lágrimas en los ojos, y el alma destrozada y sin esperanzas.

C.E.---------------------------

Sintió como las lágrimas inundaban su rostro, y bañaban sus esperanzas, lanzándolas de su cuerpo, desterrándolas al olvido

Jamás te olvidaré, Shaoran Li, príncipe y dueño de mi corazón- murmuró cerrando los ojos, al instante le corrieron más lágrimas, sin poderlo evitar. Era un llanto silencioso, que inspiraba tristeza y agonía.

Se quedó dormida al instante, agotada por tantas lágrimas derramadas, y la despertó una azafata, avisándole que estaban por aterrizar

Muchas gracias- agradeció Sakura, con mucha tristeza notable en la voz

No se preocupe- le dijo la azafata, con una mirada triste dirigida hacia ella. La azafata se sentó al lado de Sakura, sorprendiéndola- ¿quiere que la ayude en algo?- le preguntó amablemente. Sakura se fijó en ella, tendría unos años más que ella, pero era de casi su misma edad

Solo si pudiera retroceder el tiempo, y ponerle llave a mi corazón- dijo tristemente. La azafata la miró tristemente, y le tendió una mano

Me llamo Katsumi, Natsua Katsumi- Sakura le sonrió y aceptó su mano

Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, puedes llamarme Sakura- Katsumi sonrió

Y tú a mí Katsumi- ambas sonrieron, pero el aviso del capitán las desconcentro

Estamos aterrizando, por favor abrochen sus cinturones y manténganse en sus asientos- Katsumi y Sakura obedecieron, y cuando aterrizaron se despidieron.

Sakura recogió sus bolsos y la caja, las puso en un carrito y llamó a un taxi, que la llevó hasta su departamento. Durmió el resto del día, y en la noche comió y se preparó para ir a ver a su hermano.

Cuando llegó al hospital, estaban trabajando los médicos nocturnos, pidió permiso para ir a ver a su hermano, y cuando llegó lo vio despierto, leyendo el diario con su típico seño fruncido

Los monstruos atacan Tokio- Sakura sonrió y se lanzó a abrasar a su hermano, luego reaccionó y le pateó la pierna, haciéndolo retorcerse de dolor. Touya agachó la cabeza adolorido, pero no dijo nada

Me alegra tanto que estés bien- dijo Sakura sonriendo feliz

Bueno, tendrá que retirarse señorita Sakura, su hermano tienen que hacer algunos exámenes, podrá venir mañana a verlo temprano si gusta- le informó un doctor que estaba presente

Bien, gracias por todo. Nos vemos mañana, hermano- Touya asintió y Sakura se retiro. Llegando a su casa marcó al número de la mansión Li, y escuchó la voz de Wei

**Casa Li¿con quien desea hablar?-** contestó en chino, por lo que Sakura también

**Hola Wei¿me podrías pasar con Ieran?**- pidió

**Mucho gusto señorita Sakura, en un momento-** Sakura sonrió desde el departamento

"que amable es Wei"- pensó la japonesa

Sakura, que gusto escucharte- le dijo Ieran, en japonés

Bueno, llamaba para informarte que mi hermano está bien, y……-

C.E.-------------------------

(en Hong Kong)

Sakura, que gusto escucharte- le dijo Ieran, en japonés, contenta de saber que el vuelo de la muchacha había resultado placentero

Bueno, llamaba para informarte que mi hermano está bien, y……- Ieran escuchó como un vidrio era roto, Sakura gritaba y escuchó luego la voz de un hombre en un chino perfecto

**Si quieres volver a ver a la muchacha, mas vale que tu hijo, Xiao Lang Li, esté presente aquí en las próximas 24 horas, sino su muerte será igual que la de tu querida Nadeshiko, que la de tu amado Hien y de tu querido amigo Fujitaka- **Ieran se quedó plasmada por esa declaración, y en instantes escuchó el timbre, indicando que no había nadie al otro lado de la línea

No puede ser- (desde ahora hablan en chino, ya que están en Hong Kong) susurró Ieran, muy preocupada

¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Tomoyo, que estaba al lado de ella, junto con Eriol y Shaoran

Han……han secuestrado a Sakura- dijo finalmente. Tomoyo se tapó la boca, evitando un grito, Eriol se puso extremadamente serio, y golpeó la pared con un puño. Shaoran palideció, y casi cae al suelo

Shaoran, quieren que vallas a buscarla, a Japón- terminó Ieran, mirando a su hijo sumamente preocupada

Parto ahora mismo- dijo, caminando hacia su habitación. Tomoyo rompió en llanto en los brazos de Eriol, que derramaba silenciosas lágrimas

No puede pasarle nada, ella es muy fuerte- decía Eriol. Se sentaron en un sillón, y Ieran veía triste como Eriol consolaba a Tomoyo y a sí mismo

Vamos, a arreglar las maletas, nos vamos a Japón- dijo Ieran, levantándose decidida

¿qué?- preguntó Eriol confundido

Ahora mismo, no nos vamos a quedar rendidos en casa, vamos a ir y a ayudar a Sakura, nos necesita, no le fallaremos- Tomoyo sonrió, se levantó y asintió

Claro que no le fallaremos- corrió a preparar muy pocas cosas, al igual que Eriol y Ieran

20 minutos después estaban a bordo de un jet, el mismo en que Eriol, Tomoyo y Sakura vinieron. Partieron hacia Japón, decididos a enfrentar todo con tal de salvar a Sakura

C.E.---------------

¿qué es lo que quieren de mí?- preguntó por 5º vez Sakura. Como tenía los ojos vendadosno veía quién era su raptor, solo había escuchado una voz, la de una chica, y susurros de otra persona, por lo cual no reconoció la voz

¿no me reconoces Kinomoto, soy yo, la prometida de Xiao Lang- Sakura se paralizó al oír la declaración de la voz de la mujer. Sintió como la venda que la cegaba era retirada, y vio otra sombra al lado de la chica,

Estaba encapuchado, con una gran gabardina, que tapaba hasta sus pies. La prometida de Shaoran también traía una gabardina y guantes negros de cuero, pero su rostro no estaba tapado, y traía una siniestra sonrisa

¿Qué quieres de mí?- susurró con lágrimas en los ojos, recordando que le era prohibido estar con Shaoran

Nada. Solo quiero venganza, mi venganza- dijo con rencor, Sakura se vio confundida y cuestionó

¿qué tengo que ver yo en tu venganza?-

Shaoran no dudará en venir por ti, aprovecharé eso a mi favor- contestó con indiferencia. Otra vez su conciencia, la mirada dolorosa de Shaoran, la tristeza que emanaba de el cuerpo de Sakura al recordar a su amor

¿porqué haces esto¿vale la pena todo esto?- susurró Sakura. Zungyami se sorprendió por la pregunta de Sakura, muy pocas cosas, de hecho, casi nada la hacia dudar de sus propósitos, pero esta muchacha se veía indefensa, tan santa, tan inculpable, tan pura, justo como recordaba a su madre

Los tontos del concilio acabaron con la vida de mi madre¿no te parece injusto?- dijo con rencor. Sakura la miró desafiante, pero con mucha tristeza a la vez

¿no te parece injusto que alguien de tu familia acabara con toda la mía¿no te parece injusto que a mis 3 años perdiera a mi madre, y luego a mis 14 a mi padre, y hace poco a mi abuelo?- la muchacha se vio más que sorprendida ante esto. El encapuchado ya no estaba a los alrededores, se había retirado desde hacía rato- ¿y me vez buscando venganza¿me vez llena de rencor y odio, envenenada?- susurró. Zungyami cayó de rodillas al suelo, con lágrimas en los ojos

Yo no……sabía- susurró muy triste- jamás me enteré de eso- las lágrimas comenzaron a caer. Sakura se arrastró como pudo, y se colocó al lado de ella, sonriendo

¿crees que a tu madre le gustaría verte así?- la chica se lanzó a llorar a los brazos de Sakura, que estaba atada

Lo siento tanto, yo no sabía nada de eso- la desató cuando antes, y Sakura la abrasó

No cierres los ojos por el odio, y abre la puerta al perdón- aconsejó Sakura- tu madre tuvo que haber cometido algún mal como para que la castigaran con su vida- dijo a modo de pregunta

Ella…asesinó a un Li- Sakura entendió al instante que se trataba de Hien Li

¿y no crees que es justo que la hayan castigado?- Zungyami la vio algo dolida, y Sakura agregó- ¿no imaginas el dolor de la esposa de ese hombre, el dolor de sus hijos al saber que su padre fue asesinado injustamente?- Zungyami se separó de ella

¡no fue injustamente, él se lo merecía- aseguró

¿porqué¿se lo preguntaste alguna vez?- Zungyami se sorprendió, y bajó la cabeza sorprendida

No, nunca se me ocurrió preguntar- Sakura sonrió tristemente

¿vez, y ahora¿no te parece más injusto que tu madre haya acabado con la vida de un hombre, que tenía 5 hermosos hijos, y una esposa que lo amaba y lo ama eternamente, porque aunque hayan acabado con la vida de tu madre, sigue siendo injusto, él nunca volverá, y tu madre tampoco, por mucho que te vengues, y más encima esa venganza sería más que injusta- Zungyami nuevamente lloró en los brazos de Sakura, que la recibió comprensiva

¡lo siento tanto, tiene razón, todo lo que dices tiene razón- Zungyami estaba completamente arrepentida- tienes el corazón más grande que yo haya conocido- susurró

Me dicen que soy igual que mi madre- dijo Sakura, a punto de llorar

Siento lo de tu familia- se disculpó

No fuiste tú, fue tu familia- dijo con tristeza

Basta de tonterías- Sakura escuchó esa voz, que le causó escalofríos, e inmediatamente recordó la noche cuando asesinaron a su abuelo. Era el mismo hombre alto, vestido de negro como ahora- bien, ya que has confesado todo Zungyami, me has traicionado, y ya sabes muy bien lo que les hago a los traidores- se acercó el encapuchado, y Zungyami tembló de terror

¡todo lo que dice ella es cierto padre¡ella tiene razón!- dijo levantándose. Sung-shi le dio una cachetada que le giró la cara, y cayó sentada junto a Saura. Las amarró a las dos, y comenzó un relato

¿sabes, ahora que vas a morir quisiera contarte la verdad, Zungyami- dijo malvadamente. Zungyami escuchaba derramando lágrimas en silencio- conocí a tu madre en una junta del concilio, ella se enamoró de mí, y yo pretendí estarlo de ella. En ese entonces yo odiaba profundamente a Hien Li, y me casé con tu madre. Planeé la muerte de ese maldito, y la llevé a cabo. Estaba su esposa presente, así que la amenacé con acabar con sus amigos si hablaba, Fujitaka y Nadeshiko, e igualmente los maté- hizo una sonrisa malvada. Para ese entonces Sakura lloraba por la muerte de sus padres, que jamás fue pagada con la persona correcta- cuando estaban por capturarme, recuerdo lo que tu madre me dijo…- en seguida les relató lo que pasó, causando un profundo dolor en el alma de Zungyami

_**------------------Flash Back--------------------**_

_**Van a llegar en cualquier momento, quiero que eduques a nuestra hija con odio, un profundo odio hacia la familia Li- le dijo Sung-shi a su esposa, que tenía lágrimas en los ojos**_

_**Huye, voy a culparme yo, huye, educa a nuestra hija y vete luego, antes de que nos atrapen a los dos- la esposa de Sung-shi estaba tan enamorada de Sung-shi, que prefería mil veces morir ella antes que él. Su esposo la vio sumamente confundido**_

_**¿estás loca?- justo ahora que comenzaba a sentir cosas hacia su esposa se le ocurría hacer esto**_

_**Si, loca por ti, y no podría seguir viviendo sola, sin ti- susurró**_

_**¡eres una tonta¿no ves lo sucio de mi alma¡estoy contaminado y seré juzgado el resto de mi vida!-**_

_**No me importa¡vete ahora!- su mirada decidida lo asustó, y cargando a Zungyami corrió, y a unos 20 metros vio como 5 hombres apresaban a su esposa, y esta confesaba el crimen, que no fue cometido por ella**_

_**---------------------Fin Flash Back--------------------**_

¡ERES UN MALDITOOO!- gritó Zungyami, siguió gritando eso, hasta que Sung-shi la pateó en el estómago, haciendo que ella se retorciese

Cállate- dijo simplemente él

C.E.---------------------

Bajaron del Jet, y el teléfono celular de Shaoran sonó

En el parque Ueno, a las 02:30 a.m., no demores- escuchó la voz de Sung-shi

¡maldito infeliz!- gritó Shaoran en el teléfono, pero Sung-shi ya había cortado. Shaoran colgó frustrado, y con los demás fue al auto de Eriol que los estaba esperando, y se dirigió a ese parque, pero antes les indicó a los demás

Vallan a un departamento, no me sigan, quizás la vida de Sakura dependa de eso, los llamaré si necesito ayuda, inmediatamente llamen a la policía, y me verán allá- ordenó. Todos asintieron y se dirigieron al departamento de Eriol, que era el que más cerca estaba

_**Notas de la Autora:**_

**Hola!**

**Apuesto a que no se esperaban esa declaración por parte de Sung-shi, jeje**

**Bueno, espero que este capi les haya gustado bastante, y quiero informarles que quizás sea el penúltimo capi, por desgracia :( , pero aún no estoy segura, de lo que sí estoy segura es de que este fic está llegando a su final**

**Bueno, muchas gracias por sus reviews en el capi anterior, espero que me manden otros en este capi**

**Bueno, los Agradecimientos:**

**Chouri: Hola, bueno, si, estuvo muy triste todo :(, pero asi tenia que ser. Bueno, espero que este capi te haya gustado, y me mandes un review, jeje. Bueno, adiós!**

**Pily14ccs: Hola, muchas gracias por tu review, y muchas gracias por tu apoyo, espero que esta historia te guste hasta el final. Bueno, espero verte en el próximo capi, adiós!**

**Sakura Ika: Hola mamá, gracias por tu review . Hoe, los patos disparan, pero no seria al revés, y a todo esto, porque esa pregunta:S, bueno, no importa n.nU. TQM, espero verte pronto, adiós!**

**Undine: Hola, gracias por tu review, y trataré de continuar lo más rápido posible, espero verte el próximo capi, adiós!**

**Hillary: Hola, gracias por tu review, bueno, espero poner pronto escenas románticas, pero por la situación en que se encuentran lo dudo u.u. bueno, espero poder actualizar muy pronto, y verte el próximo capi, adiós!**

**Angelofthewatery: Hola, gracias por tu review, bueno, todos quieren que Zungyami muera, según lo que veo n.nU, pero aquí, en este capi demuestra su lado……eh….. 'humano', espero que te haya gustado el capi, que estén bien, adiós!**

**Cristy: Hola, bueno, gracias por tu review y por tu opinión, y bueno, tuve que hacerlo triste para que se comprenda su dolor, aunque hasta a mí me dio penita n.nU. Bueno, espero verte el próximo capi, adiós!**

**ColdLulu: Hola, muchas gracias por tu review y tu opinión, espero que este capi te guste hasta el final, que esta muy cercano. Bueno, gracias nuevamente, y espero verte el próximo capi, adiós!**

**Bueno, muchas gracias a todos ustedes, que me han hecho llegar hasta los 63 reviews, estoy muy feliz!**

**Jejeje, me emocioné n.nU**

**Bueno, espero que esta historia les guste hasta el final, que por desgracia está cercano, me despido y espero que me dejen su review **

**Adiós!**

**-----Lady Esmeralda-----**


	14. 14º El Rescate

**Hola lectores!**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que me mandaron reviews el capi pasado!**

**Espero que en este capi también me manden reviews con sus opiniones**

**Bueno, nada más que decir**

**Aclaraciones:**

**CCS NO es mió**

**NO ago esto con fines de lucro, ni nada por el estilo**

Están hablando-

"están pensando"-

(mis comentarios y aclaraciones)-

_**--------------------Flash Back--------------------------**_

_**-----------------C.E.------------------------------**_

**Bueno, aquí va, espero que lo disfruten **

Capitulo Anterior:

- ¡maldito infeliz!- gritó Shaoran en el teléfono, pero Sung-shi ya había cortado. Shaoran colgó frustrado, y con los demás fue al auto de Eriol que los estaba esperando, y se dirigió a ese parque, pero antes les indicó a los demás

- Vallan a un departamento, no me sigan, quizás la vida de Sakura dependa de eso, los llamaré si necesito ayuda, inmediatamente llamen a la policía, y me verán allá- ordenó. Todos asintieron y se dirigieron al departamento de Eriol, que era el que más cerca estaba.

14º Capítulo: El Rescate

Meiling miraba el hermoso paisaje que se encontraba ante ella. Estaba sentada en una cómoda silla al aire libre, y a su lado estaba Yushino, ambos tomados de la mano.

Habían llegado a la casa del tío de Yushino, y esta estaba desocupada. Encontraron la puerta abierta, y una nota adentro, que decía en chino:

"_espero que su estadía en mi casa sea placentera. Hay comida para un mes en las alacenas, encontraran tubos de gas, velas, detergentes, todo lo que necesitaran durante 2 meses. No creo que estén más de eso, pero por si acaso, hay dinero para compras debajo de la cama de la pieza azul. Te quiere mucho, tu tío"_

Se instalaron rápidamente, y ya llevaban 3 placenteros días, en agradable compañía

"sé que algo malo está pasando, pero primo, Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol, tía, tengo fé en ustedes, sé que lograran hacer todo esto sin pistas, sin indicaciones, y que seguirán a su corazón"- pensó Meiling, cerrando los ojos

---------------------------------------------------C.E.-------------------------------------------------

Te odio, te odio- susurraba Zungyami, recibiendo miradas de indiferencia por parte de Sung-shi

¡Sung-shi!- Sakura levantó la mirada al instante, luego de que esa profunda voz inundara el frío parque. Vio a Shaoran correr, con la mirada decidida y a la vez temerosa, temerosa por ella

Al fin llegas, Xiao Lang- susurró Sung-shi

¡suelta a Sakura!- ordenó con una voz tan profunda que hizo a Sakura sonreír, y a la vez los latidos de Sakura aumentaron, sus pensamientos se nublaron y su cara se sonrojó

Oh, no, me temo que no- dijo Sung-shi, encarándolo. Tenía una profunda mirada de odio y rencor hacia Shaoran- tu eres el famoso Xiao Lang Li, soltero codiciado, aspirante al líder del Consejo, líder de tu Clan, hijo de Hien Li- terminó susurrando, por lo que se ganó una mirada furiosa por parte del chico

¡prometiste liberarla, hazlo ahora!- gritó enfurecido, refiriéndose a Sakura

¿qué, no me digas que el duro corazón de Li que tienes se ablandó gracias a esa niña- dijo señalando a Sakura. Shaoran se mostró más furioso

No me importa lo que digas, solo libérala- agregó, tratando de calmarse

Te reto a duelo- dijo simplemente

Será un placer- aceptó

Pero solo pongo una condición- Shaoran asintió y él continuó- si yo gano, la chica queda en mis manos, podré tener la libertad completa de matarla si quiero- Shaoran se vio sumamente asustado ante esta idea- y si tu ganas, la soltaré y me entregarás a la policía, sin que yo intente escapar o algo parecido-

¡vamos Shaoran, ¡hazlo por tu padre y por mi familia, no importa lo que suceda conmigo- murmuró al final, sin que Shaoran la escuchara

Está bien, acepto, pero, ¿Cómo voy a estar seguro de tu palabra?-

La palabra del líder de un Clan no se cuestiona, lo tienes bien claro, y si te llego a traicionar, sabes el castigo que me llegará- dijo fríamente. Shaoran asintió, y ambos se prepararon para el combate

¡Xiao Lang, no te confíes, se ve viejo y lento, pero en realidad es como un halcón!- le aconsejó Zungyami

Gracias- agradeció Shaoran, y pronto Sung-shi atacó con su primer movimiento, y a duras penas lo esquivó- "eso fue muy rápido y certero"- pensó preocupado. Fue víctima de varios ataques, y a penas tenía tiempo de defenderse. Sakura veía todo asustada, pero con la esperanza creciente en el corazón

Todo va a estar bien….-susurró Sakura. Zungyami la miró preocupada, pero no dijo nada

Hora de que esto acabe- dijo Sung-shi. Shaoran se vio preocupado, lo vio acercarse, sacando algo del bolsillo de la gabardina. Detuvo un golpe muy duro dirigido hacia su abdomen, pero vio como Sung-shi se retiraba caminando hacia atrás. Todo estaba en cámara lenta, sintió un gemido de parte de Zungyami, y un grito de Sakura. Sintió algo cálido correr por su abdomen, algo líquido y cálido. Sintió más gritos, y a lo lejos le pareció ver la figura corriendo de su madre, Tomoyo y Eriol. Cayó de rodillas, por algún motivo debilitado. Bajó la vista, y vio en su abdomen una cuchilla, que debía medir unos 20 centímetros, y 15 de hoja. Se llevó la mano al mango de la cuchilla, y la retiró con fuerza. De inmediato comenzó a sentir un gran dolor, y tapó la herida con su mano. Levantó la vista con una hilera de sangre en la boca, y vio como Sung-shi sacaba de su gabardina una pistola

Mentiste- dijo débilmente

No, no lo hice, ¿y sabes porqué, porque yo no soy el jefe de mi Clan- dijo malvadamente. Levantó la punta de la pistola, y apunto a Shaoran

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SHAORAN!- gritó con mucho miedo en su interior Sakura. Comenzó a moverse con desesperación, intentando salir de su aprisionamiento. Fue tanta su desesperación, que la cuerda se rompió, y ella y Zungyami se levantaron al instante

Eres el último Li hombre, tu familia se acabó- dijo Sung-shi. Ieran y los demás corrían hacia ellos, y se escuchaban sus gritos. Pronto el ruido de un disparo resonó por todo el parque, ahuyentando a los pájaros y alertando a la gente, que llamaron a la policía, y una señora que estaba cerca llamó a la ambulancia. Tomoyo, Ieran y Eriol vieron como Sakura y Zungyami saltaban en la misma dirección, Zungyami cayó sobre su padre y Sakura en el suelo inerte. Vieron como Zungyami le arrebataba la pistola de las manos a su padre, y como éste forcejeaba con ella, hasta que otro disparo alertó nuevamente a la gente, llamando a la policía. Zunyami quedó parada, rígida, mientras que su padre caía al suelo, con una hilera de sangre cayendo por sus labios, y los ojos en blanco. Saltó mucha sangre, a todos los del alrededor.

Shaoran vio como el cuerpo de Sakura caía ante sus ojos, y vio sorprendido como la sangre adornaba sus preciosos cabellos dorados. Abrió los ojos sorprendido y pronto sintió como su corazón se quedaba en suspenso, su mente se vaciaba y quedaba en blanco, y su cerebro intentaba en vano procesar su imagen inerte

¿Sakura?- preguntó, con el mayor temor que en su vida hubiera experimentado- Sakura no me hagas esto- su voz se quebró, al igual que su fuerza en los párpados, que dejaron caer las mil y una lágrima que intentaba resistir- vamos Sakura, tu osos te espera en casa- intentó. Se acurrucó a ella, su rostro quedó frente al de ella- no puedes irte y dejarme así, no puedes…..- comenzó a susurrar. La abrasó y lloraba, sin darse cuenta que los preciosos ojos de Sakura se abrían, y ella se quedaba callada escuchando lo que decía- te amo, Sakura, te amo tanto- susurró Shaoran, como si fuera al viento, como si lo declarara ante el mundo entero

Yo también te amo, Shaoran- dijo Sakura, divertida de Shaoran

No puede ser, te escucho hablar y…- siguió Shaoran. Levantó la vista y se topó con los brillantes ojos de Sakura, y pronto sus palabras fueron apagadas por sus labios, cálidos y tiernos

¡me alegro tanto que estés bien!- exclamó ella, abrasándolo

Tuve tanto miedo por ti, tanto- suspiró él. Sakura se levantó en seguida, sorprendiéndolo

¿Dónde está Zungyami?- preguntó Sakura levantándose. Shaoran intentó hacerlo, pero el dolor en el abdomen se lo impidió- ¡tu estómago!- indicó Sakura preocupada

No es nada, estaré bien- murmuró Shaoran, cada ves más pálido

Claro que no- dijo Sakura preocupada- ¡mira, allí está la ambulancia!- Shaoran levantó débilmente la mirada, y lo último que vio fue como dos hombres vestidos de blanco lo subían a una camilla, y como la mirada preocupada de Sakura lo seguía. Sakura movió la vista del chico cuando a este lo subieron a la ambulancia, y se giró para ver cómo Ieran se acercaba a una sangrienta Zungyami, recostada en el suelo. Aterrada corrió hacia ella, y vio como ella le sonreía débilmente

Estoy feliz de que estés bien- susurró con esfuerzo la chica

Tú también vas a estar bien, vas a estar muy bien- susurró Sakura con lágrimas. Era más de lo que podía soportar, la abrasó con lágrimas, intentando mantener la esperanza

Eres la persona más buena que eh conocido- susurró Zungyami. Sakura sollozó más

Tú eres muy buena también- aseguró Sakura, mientras que Ieran, Tomoyo y Eriol ayudaban a traer la camilla con los de la ambulancia**- **eres muy buena pidiendo perdón-

Espero que ambos sean muy felices juntos- susurró Zungyami, para luego cerrar los ojos

¿qué, vamos Zungyami, contesta, contesta- la zarandeaba con lágrimas en los ojos- resiste, estarás bien- susurró al viento cuando la subieron en la camilla, y se la llevaron de urgencias junto a Shaoran.

Comenzó a escuchar el molesto 'pip…pip….pip…pip' del hospital, lo que lo hizo despertarse

**Odio los hospitales- **murmuró en chino. Sintió algo cálido y agradable en su mano, se volteó y vio a Sakura descansando a su lado, dormida. Sonrió con mucha ternura irradiada en los ojos. Vio como entraba silenciosamente una enfermera, y los veía con ternura

Me da gusto que esté despierto, su novia se ha preocupado mucho por usted- le dijo señalando a Sakura

N-no es mi n-novia- tartamudeó sonrojado

¡oh, lo siento, es que se ven tan bien juntos, y ella se preocupa tanto que lo parecen- se disculpó

No importa- dijo ausente. La enfermera chequeó algunas cosas de las máquinas, y se retiró. Shaoran verificó que estuviera todo bien, y se desconectó el suero. Se levantó con muchos dolores en el abdomen, cargó a Sakura, que era liviana como una pluma, y la recostó en el sillón, admirando su rostro y acariciándola

Tuve tanto miedo- susurró oliendo su perfume- tanto miedo de perderte, de que te fueras y me olvidaras aquí- ahora lo comprendía, era ELLA a la única que había amado, era ELLA la que movía sus pensamientos y lo confundía, era ELLA su persona indicada

Te amo tanto Shaoran- susurró Sakura, a lo que Shaoran sonrió

Yo también, Ying Fa- murmuró feliz. Se acercó lentamente, siendo inundado por su fragancia, y al mismo tiempo hechizado por su tranquilidad. Juntó sus labios en los de ella, sintiendo como Sakura se despertaba con su beso, y comenzaba a corresponderle muy tiernamente- eres la princesa que despierta con un beso- le susurró con gracia. Sakura rió y se levantó abrasándolo

Y tu eres mi príncipe verde- dijo divertida

¿verde?- preguntó confundido

Sip, tienes un traje verde- dijo graciosamente ella

Tus ojos son verdes, y mi color favorito es el verde- susurró

Si, lástima que tus ojos no son rosados- Shaoran se asustó ante esa idea, y Sakura rió- lo decía en broma- ambos rieron un rato- me encantan tus ojos- murmuró embelesada viéndolos

Y tu me encantas entera- susurró sonrojándola. Escucharon un ruido de pisadas, y se dieron cuenta de que sus posiciones no eran muy comprometedoras, por lo que se separaron sonrojados. Ieran entró en la habitación junto con Eriol y Tomoyo

¡me da mucho gusto que estés despierto, hijo!- exclamó Ieran abrasándolo. Luego lo abrasó Tomoyo, y al final Eriol

Temimos mucho por ti- dijo Tomoyo, abrasándose a Sakura

Pero ya estoy bien, no tienen porqué preocuparse- aseguró el menor de los Li

Zungyami en estos momentos está siendo atendida Sakura, y se llevaron a Sung-shi a la prisión del concilio- informó Ieran

¿ella está bien?- preguntó Sakura al instante, lo que sorprendió un poco a Shaoran, ya que este no sabñia nada de que Zungyami era "inocente", de alguna manera

No lo sabemos, los médicos nos van a informar después como salió la operación-

¿Dónde le llegó la bala?- preguntó Tomoyo preocupada (Sakura había hablado con ellos, contándoles lo que había oído)

……-Ieran guardó silencio por un momento, y luego suspiró- muy cerca de la columna, no sabemos si se recuperará de una parálisis permanente- Sakura bajó el rostro preocupada y con mucha tristeza. Shaoran veía a todos confundido, hasta que se atrevió a preguntar

Disculpen pero, ¿porqué están tan preocupados por ella, al fin de cuentas fue la cómplice de Sung-shi, ¿o me equivoco?- Ieran, Tomoyo y Eriol procedieron a contarle toda la historia, pues Sakura estaba sumida en sus pensamientos

Ahora entiendo- murmuró Shaoran. Fijó la mirada en Sakura, que estaba sumamente triste, se levantó cuidadoso

¡Shaoran no, tienes que descansar- dijo Ieran preocupada

No te preocupes madre, estoy bien- dijo mirándola- si el médico pregunta por mí, dile que estaré bien- ella vio esa mirada de decisión, así que no le reclamó nada. Shaoran caminó hacia Sakura, que estaba sentada en el sillón de la habitación, y le tendió una mano- vamos Sakura, quiero mostrarte algo- le dijo con una sonrisa muy cálida, que sorprendió a su madre

Está bien- dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa agradecida. Tomó su mano lentamente, caminaron juntos y en silencio hasta la puerta, donde Shaoran la abrió y ambos pasaron en el máximo silencio posible. Todos los veían con algo de tristeza, por todo lo que habían pasado.

Shaoran caminaba sujetando con fuerza pero delicadeza a la vez la mano de Sakura, que se aferraba a la suya. Sakura pensaba en la gran tristeza que llegaría a tener cuando se separara nuevamente de Shaoran, si le había dolido mucho en la anterior despedida, estaba segura de que esta no la podría resistir, lo abrasaría hasta el fin del mundo, y se quedarían así, abrasados hasta la eternidad. Sakura se abrasó a Shaoran, y caminaron abrasados a la vista de todo el personal del hospital, que los veían con ternura. Sakura caminaba pensando en todo lo que había vivido con Shaoran, como discutían, como se llevaban mal, hasta cuando conoció a su príncipe, y descubrió que era él, en ese momento estaba tan confundida, por todo lo que sentía y ocurría. Sin darse cuenta se encontraron el enorme patio del hospital. Shaoran la guiaba y ella solo se dejaba. Estaban cerca del camino de entrada, y Sakura miró a Shaoran cuando éste se detuvo con una sonrisa. Miró su sonrisa y su calma, y miró donde él lo estaba haciendo, encontrándose con dos cerezos, uno bastante grande, y el otro estaba creciendo aún

Que bonitos- susurró Sakura, con el mismo brillo que Shaoran en la mirada

Cuando estaba llegando al hospital, me llevaron muy cerca de aquí, y los vi en un momento en que desperté- explicó mientras que Sakura y él caminaban, aún de la mano, a sentarse a los pies del gran cerezo, mientras que sentían sus pétalos caer. Sakura se abrasó a Shaoran con mucha fuerza, y se quedaron un buen momento así

Te voy a extrañar tanto cuando te vallas- susurró ella

No quiero irme- contestó melancólico Shaoran

Tienes que irte, Zungyami va a recuperarse y tienen que casarse- dijo Sakura muy triste

No tengo que casarme con ella, es hija de Sung-shi- alegó él

Vamos Shaoran, no lo hagas más difícil- suplicó ella, con sus verdes esmeraldas humedecidas

Sakura- susurró Shaoran, acariciando su mejilla tiernamente. Sakura se dejó llevar y cerró los ojos, cuando sintió el aliento de él en sus labios, sintió el impulso de besarlo hasta la eternidad, pero su mente ordenó primero que su corazón

No…no podemos, no debemos- susurró escondiendo su rostro en su cuello. Shaoran suspiró resignado

NO puedo vivir sin TI, NO puedo estar sin TI, no puedo pensar, no puedo concentrarme, siempre entras tú en mis pensamientos y me revuelves todo, me haces dudar, reír y sonreír, haces todo lo que nadie puede hacer conmigo, eres TODO para mi- dijo tomándola de los hombros, y viéndola profundamente, lo que la cautivó al instante

Tienes que olvidarme, por nuestro propio bien- susurró Sakura, con una mano en la mejilla del chico y mirándolo con ojos de súplica

Aunque me hagan casarme, tu ya tengas a quien amar y no sea yo, aunque mis hijos estén vivos, siempre serás tú la mujer que voy a amar, entiéndelo- susurró rozando los labios de la chica, con una lágrima recorriendo su mejilla. Sakura se quedó estática

Déjame…solo una vez, para recordarte- susurró Shaoran, mientras se besaban lentamente, disfrutando sus últimos besos. Luego de eso, Shaoran limpió con su dedo pulgar la lágrima de Sakura, que corría sola, dejando marca

Voy a ver como sigue Zungyami- avisó Sakura levantándose. Se fue rápidamente, evitando mirar hacia atrás. Shaoran se quedó sentado, pero Ieran vino a buscarlo porque un médico requería verificar su estado.

------------------------------------------C.E.----------------------------------------------

Sakura llegó a la puerta 307, y cuando abrió la puerta encontró la cama vacía. Le preguntó a una enfermera que estaba allí sobre la ubicación de Zungyami, y esta le informó que estaba en la sala de Urgencias, preocupando a Sakura de sobre manera.

_**Notas de la Autora:**_

**Holaa!**

**No estuvo muy largo, pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Definitivamente no le quedan más de 3 capítulos a esta historia, a menos que quieran que la alargue n.nU**

**Les agradezco a todos su apoyo, sus reviews y TODOS sus comentarios respecto a la historia**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**pily14ccs: Hola, gracias por tu review, y me alegra que la historia te guste . Zungyami no es tan mala después de todo n.nU. espero que este capi te haya gustado tanto como el anterior y más, y ojala me dejes un review . Adiós!**

**Chouri: Hola, gracias por tu review. Zungyami no es mala, solo estuvo confundida n.nU. Sakurita sufrió mucho u.u, pero wenu, espero que este capi te haya gustado mucho, y ojala me dejes un review :P. Adiós!**

**Cristy: Hola, gracias por tu apoyo, y bueno, acabé con el maldito de Sung-shi, jeje :) Bueno, ojala te haya gustado el capi y me dejes un review, adiós!**

**Angelofthewatery: Hola, siiii, acabé con Sung-shi! :) hace tiempo que lo deseaba, jeje. Bueno, muchas gracias por tu review, y en verdad no se que me dio por poner a Katsumi de aeromoza n.nU, jeje. Espero que te haya agradado el capi, y garcias por todo, adiós!**

**Undine: Hola, gracias por tu review, y bueno ya acabé con el malo :), jejeje. Espero que te haya gustado mucho el capi, adiós!**

**LadyAmatista: Hola, garcioas por tu review, y no te preocupes, a cualquiera se le olvida dejar review n.nU. Con la que si seré dura será con Sung-shi, jejeje (6). Bueno, espero que este capi te guste mucho, adiós!**

**Hillary: Hola, gracias por tu review, y bueno al final me dio pena Zungyami y la hice ser buenita, jeje n.nU. lamento decirte que no estoy segura cuando vendrán las escenas románticas, pero intentaré hacerlas pronto, ok?. Bueno, espero verte el próximo capi, adiós!**

**Sakura Ika: Hola mama, bueno gracias por tu review, y bueno sip, esta terminando la historia. Sigo sin entender lo de la pregunta, pero supongo q no importa n.nU. espero que este capi te haya gustado, nos vemos, adiós!**

**Bien, muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews y me dan su apoyo constantemente, me despido, adiós!**

**-----Lady Esmeralda-----**


	15. 15º En ¿Corea?

**Hola!**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que me enviaron reviews!**

**Espero que este capi les guste muuuucho, ya que estoy inspirada :P**

**Bueno, emmmm, Aclaraciones:**

**CCS NO es mío**

**NO hago esto con fines de lucro ni nada por el estilo**

Están hablando-

"están pensando"-

(mis comentarios y aclaraciones)-

_Están en un sueño-_

**Están hablando en otro idioma-**

_**-------------------------------------Flash Back---------------------------------------**_

_**Bla, bla, bla…..**_

_**----------------------------------Fin Flash Back-----------------------------------**_

_**----------------------------C.E.----------------------------------**_

**Aquí va:**

Capítulo Anterior:

Sakura llegó a la puerta 307, y cuando abrió la puerta encontró la cama vacía. Le preguntó a una enfermera que estaba allí sobre la ubicación de Zungyami, y esta le informó que estaba en la sala de Urgencias, preocupando a Sakura de sobre manera.

15º Capítulo: En ¿Corea?

Shaoran estaba sentado en su cama, viendo como un médico revisaba su herida en el abdomen, comprobando que estaba muy bien ya.

Sus pensamientos volaban, volaban en ciertos ojos verdes que lo han mirado con tristeza, ilusión, rabia, cariño, comprensión, amor.

Como le dolía saber que no iba a estar con ella, como le dolía que ella sufriera por su culpa, sufriera por haberse enamorado de él, como le dolía sentir mariposas y no ser comprendido, como le dolía que su mutuo amor no fuera comprendido.

Tener un amante no era opción, pero casarse con otra tampoco lo era.

Shaoran se levantó decidido, con una mirada llena de fuego, que asustaría a cualquiera. Su madre lo vio examinándolo, sin que este se percatara.

Shaoran se quitó algunos aparatos fuertemente, sorprendiendo al médico

¡oiga, no puede hacer eso- le recriminó el médico. Shaoran lentamente lo miró, asustando al médico, que se cubrió con sus brazos ante su mirada de fuego

Ve Shaoran- susurró su madre. Shaoran la volvió a ver con esa mirada, pero su madre ni se inmuto

Gracias madre- con eso se marchó corriendo por los pasillos, y todos le abrían paso asustados (por su mirada :P)

-------------------------------C.E.----------------------------------

Sakura estaba apoyada fuera de la puerta de la habitación de Zungyami, esperando a que la operación terminase y la llevaran ahí.

Como le gustaban esos serios, decididos y lindos ojos miel que portaba Shaoran. Como le gustaban sus brazos, para caer en ellos al momento de abrasarse. Como le gustaba su perfume, que le paralizaba las piernas. Como le gustaban sus besos, que hacían que cayera sin fuerzas. Como le gustaba que le cogiera la mano, la diera vuelta y la besara, como lo hacía en ese mismo instante. Sakura reaccionó y se soltó, algo asustada

No podemos- dijo retrocediendo. La mirada de él la inspiraba confianza, seguridad, aunque aún estuviera con ese fuego ardiente

Si podemos- la contradijo, acercándose a ella

Si el amor es deber, si debemos- se acercó aún más, pegando su cuerpo al de ella, pero ella retrocedió más, y quedó pegada a la pared

El amor no es deber- susurró Sakura

No, es una obligación- susurró antes de besarla nuevamente. Sakura pegó sus manos al pecho de él, intentó separarlo, pero él la atraía más, por su cintura. Sakura se encontró luego besándolo con el mismo afán, hasta que él paro el beso- ven conmigo- le dijo. Sakura solo lo siguió, y pronto estuvieron en el mismo árbol, abrasados

No quiero perderte, no ahora- murmuró ella

No me vas a perder, y yo tampoco a ti- dijo seguro

¿Cómo?- preguntó ella

Nos iremos de aquí, donde está Meiling- dijo mirándola. Sakura se sorprendió, pero le pareció buena idea

Pero, ¿Qué pasara con tu familia, ¿con Tomoyo y Eriol?-Shaoran la vio tristemente, pero agregó

Es el precio de salvar nuestro amor- Sakura bajó la cabeza con tristeza, pero luego lo miró, y Shaoran vio una chispa de decisión que creyó nunca haber visto

Entonces sí iré- Shaoran le sonrió y besó su frente

No estás obligada- le susurró comprensivo

El amor es una obligación- dijo ella sonriendo. Ambos rieron, y se fueron al departamento de Sakura, sin avisarle a nadie de sus planes.

-----------------------------C.E.------------------------------------

Ieran estaba sentada en la sala de espera, una enfermera le había dicho que cuando la operación de Zungyami terminara, estuviera allí para firmar algunas cosas.

Pensamientos de Ieran

Como me gustaría que estuvieras aquí, sería todo más fácil, todo más divertido.

Shaoran ama a Ying Fa, y ella a él, no puedo negarles estar juntos, pero, ¿el concilio lo aprobaría?

Es tan complicado con el maldito concilio, no le permitirán casarse si la chica no es de algún clan, y más encima su familia no tiene muco dinero.

Son tantas cosas que el concilio pide para las prometidas de la familia Li, que ya no sé cuales son.

Pobre Zungyami, ella al final no tiene la culpa, fue su padre quien acabó con todos.

Pero, ¿Qué pasará con ella, el concilio de seguro la culpará por haber sido su cómplice, pero en eso tienen razón, quizás no haya matado a nadie, pero fue la cómplice en el asesinato de el Sr. Amamiya (el abuelo de Sakura), y del secuestro de Sakura.

Ya no sé nada, solo espero que todo salga bien, y que ni Xiao Lang ni Ying Fa sufran, y al final puedan estar juntos.

Fin de los Pensamientos de Ieran

Sra. Ieran, la joven Zungyami se encuentra en su habitación- le avisó una enfermera, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Se levantó, y hizo una reverencia con la cabeza

Muchas gracias- caminó hasta la habitación de la nombrada, para charlar largamente con ella.

------------------------------------C.E.---------------------------------------

Shaoran y Sakura estaban en el aeropuerto, esperando el vuelo destino a Corea, donde ya los esperaban Meiling y Yushino.

Sakura le había dicho a Tomoyo que se iría, y que no se preocupara.

Tomoyo simplemente le sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos, y la abrasó.

Le dijo exactamente 'espero que seas muy feliz con Shaoran', Sakura se sonrojó, se le escaparon unas lágrimas y la abrasó nuevamente

_**------------------------Flash Back----------------------**_

_**Espero que seas muy feliz con Shaoran- le deseó Tomoyo, Sakura la miró impresionada y sonrojada, sollozó y la abrasó, dejando escapar unas cuantas lágrimas**_

_**¿y de mi no te vas a despedir?- escuchó que alguien preguntaba tras ella. Sakura se volteó algo asustada, y vio a Eriol con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa**_

_**Eriol…- susurró Sakura, ahora si llorando. Corrió a sus brazos y lo abrasó fuertemente, casi tumbándolo, pero él la aferró con fuerza, acariciando su cabeza**_

_**Pequeña…te extrañaremos tanto, tanto- en la última frase, para tremenda sorpresa de Tomoyo y Sakura, la dijo con la voz quebrada, Eriol estaba llorando- te voy a echar mucho de menos, Saku- dijo sollozando. Los tres se abrasaron fuertemente, con lágrimas en los ojos**_

_**Estaré en Corea, junto a Meiling y a Shaoran- les avisó ella al separarse**_

**_Sé que estarás bien con ellos, pero iremos a verlos- le aseguró Eriol, Sakura sonrió, y se marchó corriendo a su departamento, dejando a Eriol y a Tomoyo algo tristes por su separación, en el hospital. _**

_**-------------------Fin Flash Back--------------------**_

Nunca se habían separado desde que conocieron a Eriol, hasta una vez que su madre le llamó de Inglaterra él dijo que se negaba a dejar sola a Sakura, que sufría por la muerte de su padre.

La madre de él se sorprendió mucho, ya que Eriol casi siempre le obedecía con una sonrisa, pero cuando ella le recriminó que él debía obedecer, él la miro enfurecido y hasta le gritó.

Su madre comprendió que su hijo jamás dejaría a su amiga en un momento tan crítico, y luego comprendió el porqué.

Sus amigas, Tomoyo y Sakura, habían llenado el espacio que Eriol tenía en el corazón.

Sus padres siempre le prohibieron entrar en un colegio, contrataban profesores especializados, ya que pensaban que si Eriol entrara en una escuela, todos querrían ser sus amigos solo por su enorme fortuna.

Shaoran contemplaba a Sakura, la comprendía en cierta parte.

Él nunca se había separado de su madre ni de sus hermanas.

Le cogió la mano, haciendo que ella le mirara con sus bellos ojos verdes

Creo que me enamoré de tus ojos- susurró él. Sakrua se sonrojó y se abrasó a él

Y yo de ti- Shaoran sonrió, con su mano subió el rostro de ella, la miró a los ojos, y no vio duda, lo que lo hizo sonreír y bajar el rostro. Sintió el respirar de ella, que se aceleraba a medida que él se acercaba. Juntó sus labios, y atrapó los de ella en un juego de labios, en donde comprendían que nunca se separarían ni dejarían de amar

Pasajeros con rumbo a Corea, aborden la puerta número 14, pasajeros con rumbo a Corea, aborden la puerta número 14- tras ese mensaje, Sakura se despidió de su querido Japón una vez más, pero esta ves no sabiendo si volvería

Vamos- le susurró Shaoran. La abrasó y caminaron así hasta llegar al avión, donde se sentaron juntos, y a su lado se encontraba un señor, bastante serio, y debía estar rondando los 50 años.

--------------------------------C.E.-------------------------------------

Meiling y Yushino iban camino al aeropuerto de Corea, ambos con una sonrisa

Ahora todo estará bien- susurró Meiling. Yushino sonrió, y siguieron su camino, y llegaron justo a tiempo, el avión venía aterrizando.

Esperaban ansiosos cuando la puerta se abrió, y mucha gente comenzó a salir por la puerta.

Vieron como una pareja joven, ambos abrasados salían lentamente, con sonrisas al identificarlos. Meiling corrió a abrasarlos, mientras que los tres reían. Yushino se quedó quieto, aún algo temeroso ante la presencia del jefe del clan Li, después de todo, él se había 'raptado' a Meiling

Que gusto verte, Yushino- dijo Shaoran, sorprendiendo a Yushino. Le tendió la mano, y él confundido la aceptó

Igualmente, Li- Sakura hizo una reverencia, que Yushino correspondió sonriendo

Me alegra que estén aquí, vamos, la cena esta lista en casa, solo hay que calentarla- dijo alegre Meiling. Se subieron al auto, y se fueron conversando de Sung-shi y de Zungyami. Shaoran y Sakura les contaron todo, conversación en que Yushino estuvo serio.

Cuando llegaron, Meiling y Sakura calentaron la pasta, y sirvieron

Gracias por la comida- agradecieron todos, y comenzaron a comer. Shaoran les contó que se habían ido de Japón porque querían estar juntos, sin nadie que los cuestione

¿y como está Zungyami ahora?- preguntó Meiling

Está mejor, se recuperó y se salvó de quedar paralítica- aseguró sonriendo Shaoran

_**----------------------Flash Back-----------------------**_

_**Luego de que Sakura se fuera a despedir de sus amigos, Shaoran fue a ver el estado de Zungyami, ya que si ella quedaba inválida, él no podría irse a sí nada más.**_

_**Cuando llegó a su habitación, la encontró conversando con su madre, recuperada de la reciente operación**_

_**Xiao…Lang- susurró Zungyami. Shaoran iba a recriminarle que le llamara por su apellido, pero recapacitó**_

"_**sí lo merece"- pensó, y luego dijo en voz alta- ¿te encuentras bien?- dijo sentándose cerca de ella. Ella se sonrojó, y asintió mirando sus manos**_

_**Ehh….muchas gracias por lo que hiciste por mí, y te pido por favor que no lo repitas- dijo, penetrándola con sus ojos miel**_

_**Cla-claro- tartamudeó la chica, no pudiendo mirarlo a los ojos**_

_**Shaoran, tenemos una buena noticia- sonrió Ieran, lo que sorprendió un poco a su hijo**_

_**¿Qué es?- preguntó curioso**_

_**La señorita Sung-shi se salvó de quedar paralítica, gracias a una operación, solo necesitará reposo- Shaoran se alivió completamente ante esto, y hasta se permitió suspirar**_

_**Me alegro mucho- cuando murmuró esto, la chica se sonrojó hasta las orejas**_

_**Bien, si no te importa Xiao Lang, necesito hablar con la señorita Sung-shi- pidió Ieran. Shaoran dio una reverencia hacia ambas, y sonriendo salió de la habitación, dejando a Ieran junto a Zungyami**_

_**-------------------Fin Flash Back---------------------**_

Me alegro por ella- dijo Meiling. Siguieron conversando, esta ves de temas más alegres, hasta que llegó la noche, y cada uno se fue a dormir (habían suficientes habitaciones y camas).

_**Notas de la Autora:**_

**Holaaa!**

**No me reten, no estaba inspirada u.u**

**Me quedo muy cortito el cap, pero esq la inspiración es elemental n.nU**

**Espero que comprendan, y ojala les haya gustado el cap, aunque no los culpo si no u.uU**

**Muchisimas gracias a todos por sus reviews y su apoyo incondicional (creo), y espero que me dejen sus opiniones**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Angelofthewatery: Hola, gracias por tu review, y bueno, Sung-shi morira :), jajajja. Bueno, debo admitir q este cap estuvo bastante corto, pero espero q igual te haya gustado. Espero verte, adiós!**

**pily14ccs: Hola, muchas gracias por tu review, jajaja, agradezco a la TECZ por no acabar con Zungyami, jeje. Espero que hayas disfrutado el cap, y bueno, perdon por atrasarme tanto y por hacerlo tan corto, pero he tenido algunos problemas u.uU. que estés bn, nos vemos, adiós!**

**Chouri: Hola, espero que este cap te haya gustado, aunque estuvo bastante corto u.u. lamento no haber podido hacer mas, pero la inspiración anduvo bien escasa. Acabe con Sung-shi con mucho gusto, jeje. Espero verte pronto, adiós!**

**Undine: Hola, espero que este cap te hay gustado, y lamento haberme retrasado tanto, ojala no te pierdas tanto. Espero verte pronto, adiós!**

**Hikaru: Hola Ane, como estas, q weno q te gusto mi historia!**

**Ojala te hyaa gustado el cap, y a okaa-san tmb :). Espero verte pronto en el msn, TQM, q tis bn, adiós!**

**Cristy: Hola, muchisisimas gracias por tu review, y lamento que este cap haya salido tan corto, pero esq eh tenido algunos problemas :(**

**Espero verte pronto, q tes bn, adiós!**

**Aiko:  Hola, me alegra tanto lo q dijiste, muchas gracias!**

**Lamento q este cap haya salido tan corto, pero espero que igualmente te guste. Trataré de actualizar más pronto, pero no prometo nada. Espero verte, adiós!**

**LadyAmatista: Hola primis, gracias por tu review, y no te preocupes por no dejarme review, después de todo nos vemos en msn :P. ojala entres pronto y subas esa nota ¬¬, ok, espero que este cap te haya gustado y q no lo encuentres tan corto T.T. TQM primis, adiós!**

**Muchas gracias a todos ellos y tmb a los demás q les gusta mi historia!**

**A ver si se animan y me dejan un review :P**

**Jajaja, espero que no les moleste que haya salido tan corto, pero bueno, ya no le puedo hacer nada**

**Espero verlos pronto, mis lectores**

**Que estén bn, adiós!**

**-----Lady Esmeralda-----**


	16. 16º ¿me engañas?

**T.T perdoooooooooooon, se q demore, de echo, mucho u.u**

**Ojala me comprendan, el colegio, mis problemas, weno, se q no debo dar escusas, solo espero q me dejen un review y q les aya gustado el cap!**

**MUCHISISISISISISISISISIMAS GRACIAS, en realidad creo q antes no habia recibido tantos reviews por solo un cap!**

**Enserio, los kiero, snif snif**

**Esta historia esta llegando a su fin, espero q la ayan disfrutado a lo largo de todos los caps, y ojala les gusten mis otras historias**

**Wenu, los dejo, creo q kieren leer n.nU**

Están hablando-

"están pensando"-

(mis comentarios y aclaraciones)-

**Están hablando en otro idioma-**

''''_están en un sueño''''-_

Pensamientos de un Personaje

Bla,bla, bla…

Fin de los Pensamientos del Personaje

_**--------------------------------Flash Back--------------------------------**_

_**Bla, bla, bla…**_

_**-------------------------Fin Flash Back------------------------------**_

_**----------------------C.E.--------------------**_

**Espero que disfruten este cap, nos vemos!**

Capítulo Anterior:

Me alegro por ella- dijo Meiling. Siguieron conversando, esta ves de temas más alegres, hasta que llegó la noche, y cada uno se fue a dormir (habían suficientes habitaciones y camas).

16º Capítulo:

Escuchaba la tranquila respiración de Sakura…de _su_ Sakura.

Estaba seguro de lo que sentía por ella, estaba seguro de que quería estar con ella toda la vida, y más que eso.

Pero, si estaba tan seguro de eso, ¿por qué no enfrentaba al maldito concilio de una buena vez?

No podían hacer nada más que prohibirle ser el líder del concilio, pero a estas alturas, ¿Qué importaba ya eso?

Lo mejor sería ir y casarse legalmente con Sakura, no podía prohibírselo, no podían mandarlo a la cárcel, no podían hacer _nada._

Una idea se iba formando en su cabeza…

Algo se estaba decidiendo dentro del testarudo Shaoran Li, e iba a cumplirlo.

------------------------C.E.----------------------

Estaba en su departamento, ordenando todo.

La noche anterior había llegado sola a su departamento, porque Eriol se había disculpado y tenía algo que hacer.

Le pareció extraño que él no le acompañara después de que Sakura y Shaoran se fueran, pero no le dio mayor importancia.

Su querida amiga por fin iba a estar feliz, pero había una duda que aún estaba en su cabeza, ¿ellos podrían ser felices escondiéndose del mundo?

Esa duda de seguro pronto se respondería, pero ella no era quien para tratar de responderla.

Era muy feliz en la relación que había formado con Eriol.

Recordaba como ella misma decía que era imposible que Eriol se fijase en ella como mujer, como algo más que la gran amiga de todos.

Ahora que era novia oficial de Eriol podía estar completamente feliz.

Todo el tiempo que había soñado estar junto a Eriol se estaba haciendo realidad, compartir tardes juntos, ir al cine, conversar de todo lo que se les venía a la mente, quererse en silencio.

Jamás pensó que podría significar algo importante para Eriol, jamás pensó en estar junto a el como algo más, jamás pensó que podría besarlo cuantas veces quisiera sin dar explicaciones.

Le parecía todo esto maravilloso, ya llevaba con Eriol 1 mes de estar juntos, y cada vez lo amaba más.

Sakura y Li se habían marchado a Corea hace 3 semanas, y no tenían noticias de ellos más que una carta que les llegó hace dos semanas.

La carta les informaba que todo estaba bien, que nada había salido mal, y que al parecer solo ellos sabían (Tomoyo y Eriol) que se encontraban en una cabaña en un apartado pueblo de Corea.

La carta venía con una foto, donde salía Sakura y Shaoran abrasados a la sombra de un árbol, de seguro Meiling o Yushino la hbabían tomado.

También contaban que se habían hecho muy amigos de Yushino, y le tenían plena confianza.

Aunque estaba sumamente feliz porque su amiga estaba feliz junto a Shaoran, le daba cierta nostalgia leer letras que fueron escritas por el puño de Sakura, le daba mucha tristeza estar lejos de ella.

Sintió la puerta abrirse, se giro sobre el asiento y vio a Eriol entrar, con el semblante extraño, casi serio

Hola amor- lo saludó ella, contenta de que estuviese de vuelta

Hola Tomy- la saludó con una sonrisa algo pequeña. Tomoyo lo miró extrañada, algo le pasaba, aunque podían ser solo alucinaciones suyas

¿Dónde estabas?- vio como Eriol dudaba unos segundos, y luego de volteó caminando hacia la cocina

Fui a ver unos asuntos de la empresa-

Ah, ya veo- murmuró ella. Se quedó pensando qué podía pasar para que Eriol se comportara así, pero no encontraba respuesta- ¿quieres ir al cine hoy?- le preguntó entusiasmada, sin esperara la respuesta que recibiría de parte de Eriol

Eh, ¿hoy?- Tomoyo asintió confundida, y se sintió sumamente confundida con lo demás- lo siento amor, en 15 minutos tengo que ir a…a hablar con…con…m-mi secretario, ¡sí, es que esta mañana m-me dijo que había un problema- Tomoyo asintió, sintiendo que Eriol le mentía. Eriol la vio con ojos tristes, dejó su chaqueta en el sillón y fue al baño, dejando a Tomoyo en la sala de estar.

Se acercó a la chaqueta de su novio con un extraño presentimiento al notar un olor extraño sobre ella. La tomo en las manos, se la acercó a la nariz y notó un perfume muy peculiar, era un perfume de mujer, pero no el de ella.

Algo saltó en su pecho, pero era imposible que Eriol la engañara, pensar en eso era absurdo…pero…

Un hecho vale más que mil palabras.

Se sentó en el sillón pensando en la rara actitud de su novio y en el perfume de su chaqueta.

--------------------------C.E.------------------------

Sentía el agua cálida caer por su cuerpo mientras su corazón latía a mil por hora.

Era obvio que Tomoyo lo había notado extraño, pero no podía evitarlo teniendo tamaña presión sobre él.

¿Cómo podía actuar normal con lo que estaba planeando?

Si seguía así Tomoyo comenzaría a cuestionarlo, era lo que menos quería.

Esa tarde iría nuevamente para comprobar que todo esté bien, pero tenía que estar seguro de que Tomoyo creyera que sí iba a la oficina, siendo que _no es así._

Se salió de la ducha, se secó y se vistió rápidamente.

Salió del baño y vio a Tomoyo sentada en el sillón, con la mirada perdida en el paisaje de la ciudad.

Se acercó cauteloso y le puso una mano en el hombro

¿estas bien?-

Ah, eh…sí, no te preocupes- reaccionó ella sonriéndole, pero Eriol notó en sus ojos algo de tristeza, algo de confusión

Bueno mi amor, voy saliendo, nos vemos en la noche- ella asintió, con la mirada más triste, y cuando Eriol salió del departamento oyó como ella se encerraba en su pieza.

Luego de que Eriol saliera fue a su habitación, cerró y busco ropa oscura en el armario.

Luego de vestirse, silenció su celular y partió unos 10 minutos de que Eriol saliera.

Corrió hacia su auto, salió disparada y en unos minutos encontró a Eriol manejando, obviamente nervioso, hacia el centro de la ciudad.

Lo siguió con cautela, y vio que se estacionaba en un negocio en particular, era una tienda muy linda.

Eriol tocó la bocina y Tomoyo vio, dolida y sorprendida, como una mujer elegante salía del negocio, saludaba a Eriol y ambos partían.

Tomoyo no pudo hacer nada, ni reaccionar ni pensar. Después de unos segundos aceleró para seguirlos sigilosamente, y veía como Eriol y esa chica conversaban. Ella era alta, cabello negro y ojos centellantes. Era bastante apuesta.

Otra ves aquella punzada en el corazón al recordar el perfume de mujer en el saco de Eriol.

Sin poder evitarlo estaba dudando de él, pero, ¿Cómo no hacerlo con tales pruebas de que le era infiel?

Pero estaban sus ojos, esa seguridad al decirle que le amaba, esa decisión al besarla, esa sinceridad en su voz y ojos.

Pero, ¿Por qué estaba con aquella mujer, ¿y porque Eriol se estaciono en el restaurante más elegante y caro de la ciudad con aquella mujer?.

Lágrimas querían escapar de sus ojos, lágrimas de inseguridad, de miedo y de dolor.

Pero llegó a su mente el recuerdo de los muchos 'te amo' que él le decía por las tardes. Llegó a su mente tantas cosas que le probaban que Eriol la amaba a ella, y a nadie más.

Comenzó a sentir algo muy reconfortante.

Seguridad.

Bajó del auto y luego de que viera por la ventana que Eriol y aquella mujer se sentaban, caminó cautelosamente hacia la puerta, donde un guardia la detuvo

¿reserva?- era un 'gorila' vertido de negro y con algo en el oído. Tomoyo le miró sin expresión, pero por dentro ideaba un plan

'maldito matón, tenía que pararme'- pensó angustiada, y luego con una sonrisa dijo- Tomoyo Daidogi, hija de Sonomi Daidogi- el guardia abrió los ojos con impresión, y de no ser porque Tomoyo le tapó la boca hubiera puesto el grito en el cielo. Luego de que Tomoyo le indicara silencio, el guardia dijo en voz baja

Cuanto lo siento, srta. Daidogi, disculpe mi torpeza- Tomoyo le sonrió algo divertida

No te preocupes, solo necesito una mesa cerca de esos dos- señaló a Eriol y la chica, que en esos momentos estaban ordenando

¿le hicieron algo, srta.?- preguntó algo enfadado

No, no te preocupes, solo…es un…favor que le estoy cumpliendo a mi amiga- dijo con una gotita en la cabeza, y el guardia asintió

Siéntese en la mesa que quiera, srta., yo le avisaré a un camarero que este a su servicio- dijo el guardia solemne, Tomoyo le agradeció y se sentó a unas 5 mesas lejos de ellos, pero en un ángulo que permitía verlos y ellos no a ella

'ahora doy gracias a mi madre, que buena suerte que sea socia de este lugar'- pensó agradecida, y vio como Eriol y ella conversaban, Eriol parecía nervioso y la chica divertida

Vamos Eriol, no es tan difícil- dijo Alice divertida, y Eriol la miró frustrado

Es que… ¿y si dice que no, ¿y si deja de hablarme?- preguntaba él asustado. Alice lo miro entre seria y pensativa, levanto su mano y con ella el mentón de Eriol, y le dijo suavemente

No te dejes vencer por el miedo…tu la amas, ella te ama, los dos se aman, ¿Por qué no intentarlo?- Eriol se quedó pensativo y luego la miró agradecido

Muchas gracias, no sabes lo difícil que me sería esto sin que me apoyaras- ella también le sonrió y legó su comida.

Tomoyo veía lo como Eriol cambiaba sus expresiones y como ella le sonreía.

No podía escuchar nada aún, pero veía sus movimientos.

De pronto, Eriol comenzó a sacar algo de su chaqueta.

Una pequeña cajita entre azul y morada.

A la chica le brillaban los ojos y tomo la cajita

Dentro de la cajita había un anillo, un precioso anillo de matrimonio.

Tomoyo sentía como su corazón palpitaba fuertemente, mientras lo sentía llorar, sentía como se destrozaba poco a poco, lentamente, torturándola.

Mira, este es el anillo- dijo Eriol, y sacó de su chaqueta una cajita entre morada y azul. Alice la tomo, y cuando vio el precioso anillo le brillaron los ojos y exclamo

¡es precioso, le va a encantar- aseguró ella, Eriol también sonrió, y ambos se voltearon cuando sintieron un escándalo tras ellos.

Vieron a una mujer (por el cabello largo que salía de las ropas negras) con ropas negras en el suelo, derramando lágrimas.

Su rostro era pálido como la nieve, sus labios se notaban suaves y se veían rojos, sus ojos que derramaban lágrimas eran como dos amatistas brillantes y puras, trasparentes de toda maldad. Su cabello era como una cascada negra, negra como la noche.

De los labios de Eriol salio el nombre de su amada, y la chica de negro se levantó del suelo y salió corriendo, al igual que Eriol. En el camino el guardia le detuvo e intento golpearlo, pero Eriol fácilmente le esquivó, mientras Alice salía y se quedaba en el auto, pensando en el malentendido que se formó.

Tomoyo corría a la velocidad que su corazón pedía.

Eriol la veía sorprendido, jamás la vio correr tan rápido, y difícilmente la estaba alcanzando.

Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro y por su corazón.

Sentía que su corazón se desmoronaba cada vez más rápido, y sin darse cuenta, dejó de correr y se hincó a llorar en el suelo.

Sintió como la mano de Eriol se posesionaba sobre su hombro, y ella le miraba con la más grande tristeza que hubiera sentido jamás, haciendo que el corazón de Eriol se encogiera

Tomoyo, no es lo que piensas- aseguró el chico, y ella le miro

¿y que es lo que pienso?- preguntó entre el llanto. Eriol se quedo pensando y luego con una sonrisa contestó

Que este amor que siento por ti no es real- Tomoyo más triste se puso con esa respuesta, y Eriol se hincó junto a ella, tomó sus manos y las besó, y sin siquiera saber como en sus manos se hallaba aquella cajita morada y azul, y en su garganta las palabras estaban listas, y en su corazón se encontraba aquel gran amor que estaba seguro de querer compartir con Tomoyo toda su vida y más que eso

Tomoyo, sin saber como ni desde cuando te amo, te digo que eres lo más importante en mi vida, que sin ti esta vida no es vida, que sin ti el olor de las flores ya no tiene sentido, que sin ti el canto de los pájaros es triste, que sin ti el agua no es dulce, que sin ti el cielo no es azul. Como puedo explicarte lo que solo se puede sentir… siempre ten la seguridad que este amor es real, por favor, si una prueba de mi amor es este anillo, quisiera que no llevaras siempre- dijo él, abriéndole la cajita a Tomoyo, quien abrió los ojos sorprendida, y algo le hizo estar más segura que en toda su vida de esa respuesta…

-------------------C.E.-------------------

Luego de haberle propuesto esa idea a Sakura, lo celebraban junto a Yushino y Meiling, comiendo un gran banquete.

Al fin podrían amarse ante todo el mundo, probar que su amor es más fuerte que todos los ejércitos del mundo juntos.

Luego de reír y conversar, las pajas fueron a dormir, con la agradable idea de no esconder su amor ante nadie

'debí hacer esto hace mucho…'- pensó Shaoran, mientras caía a los brazos de la oscuridad total, en un sueño donde él y Sakura eran libres de amarse y de demostrarlo, sueño que pronto se haría realidad…

_**Notas de la Autora:**_

**Pense q nunca lo terminaria!**

**Se q kieren matarme, pero pido compasión! T.T**

**Lamento MUCHO la demora, pero con los problemas, el colegio, mis padres, la independencia…bueno, se q no son escusas, solo espero q este cap les aya gustado!**

**Wenu, ace MUCHO q no ablaba de Tomy y Eriol, dedique este cap especialmente a ellos, siento q los tenia un poko olvidados n.nU, lo siento u.u**

**Q planeara Shao? o.o**

**Espero q se animen a dejarme un review ;-;, plz!**

**y….**

**MUCHISISIMAS GRACIAS por todos sus reviews, jamas pense q recibiria tantos!**

**Buaaaaa, muchas gracias, ojala se animen y me dejen tmb en este cap**

**Wenu, los agradecimientos! (SE LOS AGRADESCO!):**

**Angel of the watery**: hola, no sabes lo mucho q te agradesco estar mandando reviews ;-;, buaaaaa (lady abrasa la pantalla) muchas gracias, por todo el apoyo q me as dado durante este fic, wenu, espero realmente q te aya gustado el cap T-T, gracias, espero leernos pronto, cuidate mucho, adiós!

**Kundera**: hola, muchas muchas muchas gracias por el review, enserio te lo agradesco ;-;. Me alegra mucho q te guste el fic, ojala este cap tmb te aya gustado, aunq no ubo besos u.u, pero ya los abran:P, muchisisimas gracias por el review, espero q te animes y me dejes otro. Adiós!

**Vickymoon**: hola, muchas gracias por el review, y lamento enserio haber tardado tanto en actualizar esta ves T.T, espero q igual te aya gustado el cap, ojala te animes a mandarme un review, plz, cuidate, adiós!

**Hikaru**: nee-chan, muchas gracias por tu review ;-; lastima q no te eh visto en msn, ojala estes bn, cuidate mucho, nus vemos, adiós!

**Aiko: **muchisisimas gracias por tu review, y lamento q no aya un beso en este cap, pero luego los abra, espero q te aya gustado, cudate, adiós!

**Akirachinty**: hola, muchas gracias por tu review y tus comentarios, espero q este cap no aya estado tan corto u.u, y lamento mucho no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo, enserio lo siento. Espero q te animes y me dejes un review, cuidate, adiós!

**LadyAmatista**: prima, muchas gracias por tu review u.u, se q no creerás q actualice, pero…es cierto! n.nU, espero q te aya gustado, cuidate mucho, adiós!

**Sakura Ika:** okaa-san, muchas gracias por el review, espero te aya gustado el cap, cuidate mucho, nos vemos en msn, besos, hasta pronto!

**Hillary:** holaaa, muchas gracias, muchas muchas gracias por tu review y comentarios! T.T, lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar u.u, y no te preocupes, solo espero q el cap te aya gustado, ojala nos leamos pronto y muchas gracias por seguir en este fic como lectora, muchas gracias ;-;, adiós!

**Undine**: hola, muchas gracias por tu review, enserio lamento no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo, pero ten en cuenta q no dejare la historia, espero q te aya gustado el cap, cuidate, adiós!

**Catanovoac**: holaaa, se q no creeras q actualice pero…..aki estoy:D, lamento haber tardado tanto en hacerlo u.u, pero muchas gracias por tu apoyo, espero q este cap te aya gustado, nus vemos, adiós!

**Camila:** hola mana, al fin actualice, se q parece imposible, jeje, pero aki estoy! n.nU, espero q te aya gustado mucho el cap y lo ayas disfrutado, ojala nos veamos pronto, cuidate mucho, nus vemos, hasta pronto!

**YiNgFa-SC:** hola, espero q este cap te aya gustado, y ojala te siga gustando la historia, gracias por tu apoyo, cuidate mucho, nos vemos, hasta pronto!

**Lilsblackpotter:** hola, muchas gracias por tu review y comentarios, enserio espero este cap te aya gustado, y lamento no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo, ojala me dejes un review, cuidate, adiós!

**Wow, creo q antes no había agradecido a tanta gente!**

**En vdd MUCHAS gracias a todos, espero q les aya gustado MUCHO este cap y se animen y me dejen un review**

**Informo q esta historia esta llegando a su fin!**

**Ojala pueda llegar a los 100 reviews! **

**De solo pensarlo me emociono! **

**Ojala me permitan llegar a los 100 reviews, se los suplico!**

**Cuidense!**

**Nos leemos**

**Adiós!**

**-----Lady Esmeralda-----**


End file.
